Jingle Bells
by Chuquita
Summary: It's Christmas time & Vejitto's coming home for the holidays,but this time he's bringing a friend w/him.After a Gogeta from an alternate timeline showhow ends up in h.f.i.l,Vejitto instantly brands him his little brother & decides to take him home to meet
1. Meet Gogeta l Jichan the security guard ...

11:45 PM 12/8/2002  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: -from "Peanuts"  
Lucy: Rerun, as your big sister I feel it is my duty to tell you that what you see is not the real Santa Claus.  
Lucy: What you're looking at is a dog in a Santa Claus suit.  
Lucy: Now that I've told you this, how does it make you feel?  
Rerun: (hugs Snoopy) I like him!  
  
Chuey's Corner:  
[the Corner is decorated in Christmassy lights and tinsel and decorations]  
Goku: (grinning at Veggie) And I like Veggie! [reaches out to hug him] Eh? Eh?  
Vegeta: Uh--YIPE! [Son grabs and hugs Veggie tightly]  
Goku: Mmmmmmmm.... [rubbing Veggie on the back while hugging him] ...Veggie so nice...  
Chuquita: Well, we did it guys, we survived that super-sized ending chapter to "King Me!"  
Goku: (sits glowing bright red Veggie on his lap and starts rubbing Veggie's shoulders) YAY!  
Chuquita: (to Son) Remind me never to write anything bigger than 50KB ever again. (groans)  
Goku: Chu-sama learned a lesson.  
Chuquita: Yes, let's go back to the normal-sized chapters. That way I'll get parts done sooner and move along to the next  
stories quicker. (to audiance) (perks up) Anyway, today's story is our Christmas special.  
Goku: (grins) Heehee, Christmas FUSION special. [moves on to rubbing Veggie's tummy]  
Vegeta: (glowing bright enough to engulf a good 3 feet of everything around him) (dreamily) Wah-yaya?....  
Chuquita: ... (blinks) You know Son-kun, I really don't think you should be doing that to him this early in the Corner.  
Goku: But this is part of the Christmas theme, see? [points to Veggie] (happily) Veggie's face glows bright red just like  
rudolph the red-nosed reindeer's nose glows bright red.  
Vegeta: (now drooling slightly) Kaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh....  
Chuquita: Christmas-time Q.O.T.W, Christmas-time Corner, Christmas-time story, Christmas-time... [looks slightly conserned at  
the brightness of Veggie's face] ...Veggie.  
Goku: [rubbing Veggie's cheeks; moves his hand away before any Veggie-drool can dribble onto it] Silly Chu-sama! [pulls out a  
little santa-hat and plops it on Veggie's head] THAT is a Christmas-time Veggie!  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) ...oh.  
Goku: (whispers eagerly) Hey little Veggie, I gotcha a present.  
Vegeta: (snaps out of his glowing daze) What? Where? [looks around]  
Goku: [grabs a wrapped package under the desk and plops it on Veggie's lap] Here it is! (squeals) OPEN IT!!  
Vegeta: (smirks) Gladly. [takes the package and rips the wrapping off to pieces, then opens the top to reveal] A jacket??  
[confusedly takes out a light orange sweatshirt] (cocks his head) What's this for?  
Goku: For when Veggie gets cold from the outside and the snow. (chirps) It's Old Navy Polar Fleece!  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Orange?  
Goku: Yeah! That's so everybody'll know whose little buddy you are! [gives Veggie a quick hug] Veggie want me to help him get  
his pretty Veggie-sweater on?  
Vegeta: (mildly glowing) Umm, I'm fine, thanks--HEY! [Goku takes the sweatshirt and puts it over Veggie's head and arms]  
Goku: (smiles) There! Look it's even got a little hoody! [flips a large hood over Veggie's head; the sleeves go just past  
Veggie's hands] How ya feelin now, Veggie?  
Vegeta: (blinks) (little smile) Surprisingly warm and comfortable.  
Chuquita: Polyester'll (or whatever that's made of) do that to you everytime.  
Goku: (sweetly) So little Veggie is feeling all warm-n-fuzzy inside now?  
Vegeta: (nods)  
Goku: (hugs Veggie) YAY!  
Chuquita: Speaking of presents, the story just happens to be about them, or at least deal with 'um.  
Goku: (happily) Yes, it is Vejitto-chan's time to return and see his Mommy and Daddy a-gain. IT'LL BE FUN!  
Chuquita: And Gogeta's in this one too.  
Goku: Both of me-n-Veggie's fusion babies! (to Chu) Veggie-n-me are still both in it though, right?  
Chuquita: Of course. Vejitto and Gogeta are the only two special guests, you and Veggie and everyone else who's normally in  
the storyline is still there.  
Goku: YAY! (laughs nervously) I was a little scared for a minute that I wouldn't be able to re-meet my fusion babies again.  
Chuquita: Don't worry, they're a main part of it; along with several other things. Veggie attempts an evil plot with the use  
of mistletoe, you're off busy searching for the perfect gift to get your coniving little buddy here, Mirai becomes a shopping  
mall Santa, and Chi-Chi gets a temporary job at a jewerly store.  
Vegeta: (snickers) Temporary meaning Onna probably gets fired on the first day for being such a witch. [glances up at Son]  
Goku: ...  
Vegeta: ... (evil grin) I don't see you arguing.  
Goku: ..huh? (confused)  
Vegeta: (flatly) You didn't hear a word I just said, did you Kakarrotto?  
Goku: (grins) NOooooOOOOOOoooOOOOOoo.  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Here's the story, ladies and gentlemen, enjoy.  
  
Summary: It's Christmas time and Vejitto's coming home for the holidays, but this time he's bringing  
a friend with him. After a Gogeta from an alternate timeline somehow ends up in h.f.i.l, Vejitto instantly brands him his  
little brother and decides to take him home to meet their parents. Meanwhile Veggie's experimenting with mistletoe, Goku's  
looking for the perfect gift for his little buddy, and Mirai gets to play Santa Claus! All this and more!  
  
Goku: Hohoho, Merry Christmas!  
Vegeta: (warming up inside his new sweatshirt) Mmmm, makes me feel all soft and mushy inside.... (cocks an eyebrow at Son)  
(suspiciously) You didn't put anything WEIRD in here, did you?  
Goku: Me?! (innocently) NooooooOOOoooo.  
Vegeta: Hmm....alright. (snaps at him) YOU SURE?  
Goku: (chuckles) I dunno...  
Vegeta: (pales) Oh...now I'm worried.  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
In a slightly alternate timeline where Goku had convinced Vegeta to perform the fusion dance while inside of Buu's body...  
  
" WHADDA YOU MEAN HE'S STUCK THIS WAY!!! " Chi-Chi roared in anger at a nervous Gogeta. The entire z gang was  
gathered around him.  
" Well its obvious your friend's stuck this way. I warned Son Goku about the effects of the portara fusion earrings.  
" Old Dai Kaioshin explained to them. Gogeta had easily defeated Majin Buu on Kaioshin-Kai and the group assumed he would  
defuse back into Goku and Vegeta within 30 minutes due to the fusion dance's time limit. It had been 2 days, " He is  
obviously not the same fighter born from the portaras. My closest guess is that because the portara fusion isn't meant to  
wear off that since Vejitto's body did seperate it left a strong type of bond between the two saiyajins. When they performed  
this 'fusion dance', the molecules in their bodies were already attracted to each other due to their portara fusion and once  
they fused this time the time limit was nulified. He is merely another fusion of Goku and Vegeta, and, as the first one was  
supposed to be, is permanent. "  
" You're...joking right? " Gohan turned a pale color, " You mean we're never gonna see Toussan AGAIN?! "  
" That IS your Toussan as far as you're concerned. " Dai Kaioshin nodded to Gogeta. Gohan looked over at the fused  
saiyajin. Sure he looked like his father, in fact the facial features were so similar to Goku's it was uncanny; however  
something just felt wrong about him.  
" Vegeta-kun! " Bulma cried. Trunks patted her on the arm.  
" Don't worry Kaasan. Toussan's probably oh-kay. When Goten and I were fused we still had our own brains, only the  
same body. So Toussan's still in there. "  
" We didn't have a third person though. " Goten said, confused, " ...or did we? "  
" Not unless you have a split personality or somethin. " Trunks put his hands behind his head.  
Gohan studied the fused saiyajin's features for whatever had slightly disturbed him just now. Gogeta was slightly  
shorter than Goku by about 2 inches and was built more like the ouji. He's haircut was even more Vegeta-like, with only a  
sole Goku-ish bang hanging over his face. However, none of that really bothered him that much. He watched as Bulma walked up  
to the fusion.  
" Vegeta? " she said hopefully.  
" Bulma. " Gogeta replied, only in a single voice instead of the two merged ones. Gohan's eyes nearly shot out of his  
head. The fusion's eyes even narrowed more.  
" Yup! Toldja so! " Trunks said proudly.  
" Vegeta!! " Bulma hugged him, " You idiot, I'm so glad you're still here. " she laughed while sniffling.  
The two paused all of a sudden when the sound of a bazooka being loaded were heard loudly in the backround.  
" You better move. " both voices came from Gogeta this time. The fusion looked up innocently. Bulma noticed Chi-Chi  
sending death glares their way along with the bazooka she was now holding over her shoulder.  
" Oh boy... " Bulma sweatdropped, backing away from Gogeta as Chi-Chi angrily stomped towards him.  
" OUJIIIII!!! " she snarled in rage.  
" Onna. " Gogeta smirked as Chi-Chi held the bazooka infront of his face, " You better put that thing away before you  
hurt yourself. " the mixture of the voices said, nodding, " Yeah Chi-chan, it isn't very smart. " another sole voice said.  
Chi-Chi froze at the last one, " Go-chan? "  
" Heeeee!! " Gogeta grinned, " He is in here. " both voices said.  
" Well then, " Chi-Chi said calmly, placing the bazooka on the ground and then pulling out a HUGE mallet, " LET ME  
GET HIM OUT FOR YOU!! " she screamed, hurtling the mallet down and missing Gogeta by mere inches.  
" AHHH!! " Gogeta yelped as he ran through the yard avoiding every hit. Chi-Chi nearly on his heals as she swung the  
gigantic mallet around. The fusion baby blasted a hole through the Capsule Corp wall and through the floor. He jumped down  
the hole in an attempt to lose her only to have Chi-Chi jump downward as well.  
" HERE I COME YOU DISCOMBOBLED HALF-OUJI MONSTER!!! " she shouted as she lurked through Dr. Brief's lab. Gogeta was  
hiding behind a large container.  
" What is she, NUTS? I have her own husband in here! I'm her fusion-baby-in-law! " Gogeta whipered to himself in  
disbelief, " Or would it be step-fusion-baby? "  
" IT'LL BE ROASTED "FUSION BABY" WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH YOU!! " Chi-Chi exclaimed from behind him. She lept off one of  
the containers and pounded her mallet against the floor, nearly missing Gogeta by inches, " HOW DARE YOU EXIST! " she hissed  
at him.  
" Hmmph, that's no way to be talking to the savior of the UNIVERSE, is it? " Gogeta smirked wryly.  
" AAARRRRR!!! " Chi-Chi came running at him. Gogeta yelped and tripped backward only to catch himself with his hands  
falling flat on the floor. Gogeta's right foot catapulted forward and accidentally smacked Chi-Chi in the face.  
He sweatdropped and laughed in a nervous, Goku-like way, " Uh, heh-heh-heh, oops? "  
Chi-Chi twitched and batted his foot away, then suddenly grabbed it with her free hand and tried to chuck him upward.  
Gogeta sweatdropped at her ki power compaired to his, then shrugged, slightly annoyed, and flung Chi-Chi upward instead. He  
lept to his feet and ran off. Chi-Chi slowed herself down with the use of the large mallet and ran after him.  
Gogeta gulped, " And they let this person run free in the streets? "  
" I'LL CHOP OFF THAT OUJI-ISH LOOKING HEAD OF YOURS FIRST! THEN I'LL POUND YOUR BODY INTO MINCEMEAT!!! "  
" Ehhh.. " Gogeta paled. The two other voices in his head arguing with each other on weither to try and reason with  
the enraged Chi-Chi or to quickly blow her up instead. Gogeta stopped suddenly when he saw Mirai's time machine sitting in  
the middle of the lab and hopped inside. He ducked below the seat, " I don't want to kill her, Mommy would never forgive me."  
he said to himself, folding his arms and trying to plot out what to do next. He smiled, " Maybe if I just stay hidden under  
here long enough she'll give up and go away. "  
" That's highly unlikely, you little demi-Ouji. " a low, dangerous sounding voice came from outside the time machine.  
Gogeta bit his tongue at developing Vegeta's habit of talking his plots outloud to himself, " Why don't you come out of there  
and I'll give you something good to eat. " Chi-Chi's voice changed to a kinder tone.  
Gogeta paused, uncertain, " Umm, what kind of food? "  
" Fish. " she smirked.  
" FISH? " Gogeta's eyes widened, " I like fiiiiiiiiiish. " he grinned excitedly.  
" Yes, I thought you would. " she snickered and tightened her grip on the mallet, " I have some Pepsi here for you  
too. How about climbing out and coming down here so you can enjoy it. "  
" OH-KAY! " the fusion chirped, hopping out of the cockpit and sliding down the side of the machine.  
" YAHHH!! " Chi-Chi swung at him.  
" WAH! " Gogeta froze, " YOU'RE TRYING TO KILL ME!! " he snapped.  
" That's the idea. "  
" ...huh? " he blinked.  
" If I destory you; while I will be killing you, Goku, and the Ouji, I can still gather the Dragonballs and then  
wish my Go-chan back while you and the Ouji spend the rest of your lives in other world. " Chi-Chi snickered.  
" How do you know that you can just bring back my Mommy? " Gogeta said, " I'm like a kind of double-fusion. What if  
their souls are connected and you can't wish him back. "  
" ... " Chi-Chi shuddered at the thought, " Well we'll just have to find out, WON'T WE! " she landed a heavy swing  
at Gogeta, who quickly moved his legs upward causing Chi-Chi to hit the machine instead. The time machine began to shake  
wildly and several lights on the control panel lit up.  
Gogeta stared at it, surprised, " What the---*FWOOSH*! " Mirai's time machine vanished into thin air, leaving behind  
several burnt marks in the floor from where it stood. Chi-Chi sweatdropped.  
" KAASAN! " Gohan shouted as he and the others ran down the stairs, " What happened? And--where's Gogeta? " he looked  
around.  
" I don't sense him anywhere. " Goten said, worried.  
" Me neither. " Trunks added.  
" Umm, I kind of went to hit him, with the mallet, and I accidentally clobbered a side of the time machine and all of  
a sudden, *poof*! It, disa...peared. " she trailed off, " We-can-get-him-back, right? "  
" I'm afraid it's not that simple. " Piccolo said, walking up to her, " Gogeta could be anywhere by now. There's no  
real way to track him. "  
" Now he's REALLY gone forever. " Gohan groaned.  
" It's not my fault! It's not my fault!! " Chi-Chi began to panic, " OHHHH! My poor little Go-chan all alone in some  
scary time and trapped in that "fusion baby"'s body with that evil Ouji!!! "  
" AND Gogeta. " Trunks interupted, only to recieve a death-glare from Chi-Chi. He sweatdropped.  
" What's going on down here? " Bulma asked as she walked down the stairs. Everyone with the exception of Chi-Chi;  
who was still worrying about Goku's safety; froze. Bulma gasped, " Where's my time machine? And where's Gogeta? "  
" Well, you see-- " Gohan started, only to have Chi-Chi burst into tears and hug him tightly.  
" OH MY POOR SWEET GOKU-CHAN! I'M SO SORRY!!! " she wailed. Bulma instantly turned a pale color.  
" What happened? " Bulma asked.  
Piccolo grabbed two very large ear-plugs and stuck them in his ears.  
" Bulma, this is kind of hard to explain, " Gohan bit his lip, " But, uh-- "  
" Aunt-Chi-Chi-chased-Gogeta-around-the-lab-and-he-jumped-in-your-time-machine-and-she-hit-it-with-her-mallet-and-it  
disappeared!!! " Trunks exclaimed.  
Bulma's eyes widened in shock, " Where, where did he get sent to? "  
" We don't know. " he replied. Bulma looked upward and cried at the top of her lungs in sorrow.  
" VEGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!! "  
  
  
  
In the regular timeline where Goku was unable to convince Vegeta to perform the fusion dance while inside Buu... 7 months  
into the future of the alternate timeline. In short, 2 weeks before Christmas...  
  
" Say CHEESE! " Vejitto grinned. One foot on the ground and another on the back of his recently defeated opponent.  
" Ohhh... " a brutally beaten Freeza groaned in pain. His pupils shrunk as the camera flash went off, " I hate you. "  
" Hey, you think you take one more? I wanna make a special holidy picture this time. " Vejitto asked the person he  
had given his camera to; Cell, who was also battered after a failed attempt to escape h.f.i.l, only to have the fused  
saiyajin security guard beat him to a pulp.  
" I can't see out of my right eye, it's swollen and starting to pustule. " Cell complained.  
" Aww.. " Vejitto said sadly, then perked up, " TOO BAD!! " he squealed. Vejitto looked down at Freeza, " So! You  
wanna be an elf or a reindeer? " he held up a little elf hat in one hand and a red reindeer nose and antlers in the other.  
" I WILL BE NEITHER! YOU MONKEY! I AM FREEZA! RULER OF THE UNIVERSE!! "  
Vejitto plunked an elf hat and beard on him, " Not, anymore. " he smirked, then grinned, " Now you're Toot-Toot the  
toy train-building elf! " Vejitto turned back to the camera and made a victory sign with his fingers just as Cell snapped  
another picture. Vejitto ran over and took his camera, " Heh-heh, this is great! Mommy will LOVE this! "  
" What are you doing anyway? " Freeza grumbled, sitting up.  
" OH! I'm making a photo album for my Mommy and Daddy to give them for Christmas. Heh-heh, they're gonna LAUGH at you  
guys! " Vejitto said, putting the camera away.  
" Who ARE your "parents" anyway! " Cell demanded.  
Vejitto froze, " Uhhh--gotta go! Bye! " he dashed off.  
" STUPID SAIYAJIN! " Freeza threw the elf hat to the ground and stomped on it.  
" Hmm... " Cell narrowed his eyes, " If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was the child of Goku and Vegeta. "  
" You don't know any better. " Freeza rolled his eyes, " He must have hit you too hard and knocked the brain clear  
out of your head before I could believe THAT nonsense. "  
" After what happened back on Earth I'm NEVER telling ANYBODY who my Mommy and Daddy are EVER AGAIN! " Vejitto  
groaned, then pulled out his already half-way done photo album and looked through it. He had pictures of him beating up  
Freeza, Cell, the Ginyu, Babadi, and various other villains he remembered had caused harm to his 'parents'. He also had  
pictures of him recieving medals of honor and such. And some of the food they sold there, " It's gonna be so great to see  
them again! Daddy'll probably give me a big 'ol hug and Mommy'll even give me one too once she's seen all these pictures of  
me humiliating Freeza! " he laughed, " It'll be FUN! "  
" *RING*RING*RING*! "  
Vejitto paused and pulled out his cell phone, " Hel-looo? " he said cheerfully, holding back giggles.  
" Officer Vejitto? " one of Enma's Oni workers trembled on the line, " There's a saiyajin out here in sector 243  
blowing up random stuff. We need you over here to teach him a lesson. " he said nervously.  
" Oh-kay! " Vejitto hung up, then smirked determindly, " Another saiyajin, huh? " he paused, searching out a ki  
reading similar to his own. Vejitto's eyes widened, " WOW! He's strong! I can't wait! Maybe I'll actually get a challenge  
this time! " the fusion giggled, then put his fingers on his forehead and teleported to the other side of the grounds to see  
a super saiyajin wearing a uniform similar to Gotenks blasting the area around him.  
" Hmm. " Vejitto narrowed his eyes at him, then burst into ssj2 himself and flew down at the other saiyajin. He flung  
his fist forward only to have the other one mirror his attack. Vejitto attempted to knee him in the gut but found him to copy  
Vejitto's exact moves down to a second. This continued for several minutes until both were beginning to wary of the other's  
keen insight and the fact that they were near-equal in strength.  
" Did you notice we aren't really getting anywhere. " they both said at once, then froze.  
" You know, " Gogeta said, " You look very familiar. "  
" You do too! " Vejitto chirped, then yelped as Gogeta's foot made contact with his head.  
" BIIIIIG BANG KAMEHAMEHA ATTACK!!! " Gogeta shouted, letting loose a huge blast of ki.  
Vejitto cocked an eyebrow, " "Big Bang Kamehameha?" Waitaminute, that sounds just like Mommy and Daddy's attacks... "  
he trailed off, then looked up to get a glimpse of the other saiyajin only to see the giant ki blast. Vejitto stopped it and  
easily flung it into the air, but now without tiring himself out. It was like stopping one of his own attacks, " *Whew*. "  
" Heh-heh-heh! " Gogeta teleported infront of the other fusion. Vejitto backed up only to find a wall behind him,  
" HI! " he said cheerfully.  
Vejitto mirrored his grin, " HI! "  
An evil grin appeared on Gogeta's face and he split 4 other Gogetas off of him. Vejitto's eyes widened.  
" I haven't seen THIS attack before. " he stated curiously.  
" Well then you should enjoy it, since it's the last thing you will see. " the Gogetas all said at once.  
" Ooh, snappy comeback. " Vejitto commented.  
" Thanks! " the Gogetas grinned Son-style, then instantly snapped back into serious fighing mode. Vejitto  
sweatdropped. He made a defensive position, ready to bounce back whatever attack Gogeta was about to use.  
" CONFETTI KAMEHAMEHA! " the Gogetas shouted at once. Vejitto braced himself for a ki blast only to have dozens of  
multi-colored streamers and sprinkles fly in his face. Vejitto opened his eyes only to see himself covered in party favors  
and instantly fell over sideways.  
" GAH!! " the fusion's arm twitched. He sat up to see Gogeta grinning at him, " That, " Vejitto glared dangerously,  
" WAS THE COOLEST MOST FUN ATTACK I'VE EVER SEEN!!! " he squealed excitedly, " What's-your-name!! " Vejitto said eagerly.  
" I'm Gogeta. I was chased by a horrible mean lady and I ended up in Mirai Trunks's time machine and she smacked  
the machine with her mallet and it malfunctioned and I ended up here! " he said happily.  
" ...they why were you attacking everybody? " Vejitto blinked, confused.  
" I was bored. " Gogeta shrugged. Vejitto sweatdropped, " Besides, everyone around here is so weak. It's so amusing  
to see how they run. " he snickered evilly.  
" --see how they run. The clock rang one and down they run, three blind mice. " Vejitto sang to himself.  
" Hey! I know that song! " Gogeta said, " I learned it from my Mommy's memory. " he pointed to his head.  
" I learned mine from my Daddy's memory! " Vejitto replied. The two paused and instantly powered down. Their eyes  
widened when they saw each other, " YOU LOOK JUST LIKE ME!! " Vejitto exclaimed, standing up, " Only, a little shorter. " he  
scratched his head, " And your eyes look more like Daddy's than mine do. " he rambled on, " OH! I forgot to introduce myself!  
My name is Son Vejitto Oujisama! " he said, shaking Gogeta's hand.  
" And I am the great Son Gogeta Oujisama! " the other fusion said happily.  
" Mmm. " they both nodded.  
" ... "  
" ... "  
Both saiyajins froze, their eyes bulging out of their heads.  
" Waitaminute. If you have he same last names I do, than that makes you my BROTHER! " Vejitto grinned, " THIS IS SO  
AMAZING! How-old-are-you! " he asked quickly.  
" Hm, about 2 days. " Gogeta thought outloud.  
" My LITTLE brother! " Vejitto hugged his fused coutnerpart, then frowned, " I wonder why Mommy and Daddy didn't tell  
me about this sooner. "  
" I'm from another timeline remember. " Gogeta pointed out.  
" You are? " Vejitto blinked, confused.  
" Yeah, in my timeline Mommy convinced Daddy to do the fusion dance after they spilt up from being you, and after  
they fused since they already had a portara fusion bond that when they made me I became permanent! " Gogeta explained.  
" Wow, it's a good thing they didn't screw up the fusion dance then, isn't it? " Vejitto grinned, laughing, " I mean,  
you could've ended up all fat or skinny like Gotenks did. HAHAHAHA--ipe! "  
" --it's not...funny... " Gogeta growled angrily, " DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE WHEN THEY FUSE WRONG AND YOU HAVE TO  
RUN AROUND ALL FAT FOR A WHOLE HALF-HOUR!! " he exclaimed.  
" I can't imagine. " Vejitto replied. Gogeta let go, " You said Mommy convinced Daddy...you mean Daddy convinced  
Mommy, right? "  
" No. " Gogeta looked confused.  
" ...hmm. " Vejitto folded his arms, " Daddy? "  
" Vegeta. "  
" Mommy? "  
" Goku. "  
" Ah, you have 'um mixed up. " Vejitto smiled.  
" Nuh-uh, yours are mixed up. " Gogeta narrowed his eyes in a stubborn pout.  
" You don't even call Toussan "Kakarrotto" do you? But I gues Kageta would sound a little weird. Maybe Kakata. Nah,  
too many "a"s. How about Getatto! "  
" That sounds like a foreign dessert. " Gogeta sweatdropped.  
" Maybe Veku. "  
" Umm, Gogeta's fine with me. " the younger fusion laughed nervously, then perked up, " So? What are you doing here?  
I mean, " he looked around to see everyone else with a ring over their heads, " You're still alive. "  
" I'm a security guard around here, but I'm going home to my Kaasan's for Christmas! " Vejitto said happily, " I  
can't wait to see him again and thank him for bringing my tail back! " he poined to the fuzzy thing around his waist.  
" How'd you get that back? " Gogeta's eyes widened.  
" Well, it's a long story but an easy way to do it is to poke the spot where your tail should be really hard really  
fast with your finger. "  
" Oh-kay. " Gogeta did so. His tail shot out and he screamed in pain, " YEEEEEEEEOWWWWWWWWWW!!!! "  
" Oh! By the way it'll hurt a lot so you should take some pain medicine before you do it. " Vejitto added.  
" WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT BEFORE I DID IT!!! " Gogeta snapped, then sniffled as he rubbed his newly spouted tail.  
Vejitto prepared to teleport, " Hey! Where are you going?! "  
" I told you already, to Mommy's. " Vejitto said, " But, maybe we should get see if we can find you a gift to give  
them first. It'd be kind of embarassing for you to show up without a present. " he laughed nervously.  
" I AM a present! " Gogeta grinned proudly. Vejitto sweatdropped and grabbed his younger brother's wrist, " Come on,  
let's go to West City first and pick something up. "  
" What kind of thing? " Gogeta cocked his head.  
" I guess it takes a little while before your personality's completely fused. " Vejitto made a larger sweatdrop.  
" After we get a present, you think there's any place that sells REALLY BIG MALLETS. I'd like to teach that mean lady  
a lesson for trying to KILL ME and CHASING ME here! " Gogeta smirked evilly.  
Vejitto gasped, " Chi-Chi was trying to KILL you!!! "  
Gogeta nodded sadly.  
Vejitto grinned widely, " Well maybe I'll buy a mallet myself too. " he said as the duo teleported out of sight.  
  
  
  
" Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way, " Vegeta (thought I forgot about him, didn't ya?) sang to himself  
as he fixed an odd-looking green wreath around his head which held dozens of little red berries, " I am gonna win this time  
and Onna's gonna pay. " he sang, then snickered, " Heh-heh, improvising. "  
" Vegeta-kun! Help me with these ornaments! " Bulma shouted at the top of the stairs. Her voice muffled by the tall  
group of boxes in her arms labeled "X-mas tree decorations".  
" Hm? Sure. " the ouji smirked, teleporting infront of her and grabbing the decorations, then teleporting them down  
to the living room, " That has got to be the most useful technique I've ever learned from Kakarrotto. "  
" Well, that was unusually nice of you. " Bulma smiled, slightly suspicous, " What do you want this time? "  
" Nothing. " Vegeta responded, " Say, Bul-chan you think you can bend down here for a moment. " he signaled to his  
height.  
" Umm, oh-kay. " Bulma walked down the stairs and over to him. She bent down so she was eye-to-eye with the little  
ouji, " Say Vegeta what are you wearing on your head anywa--mmmph! " Bulma was cut off when the ouji dipped over and kissed  
her. Bulma's cheeks flushed red, " ...impressive..... " she smiled, then narrowed her eyes, " There's an alterior motive,  
isn't there. " Bulma said flatly.  
Vegeta grinned and pointed to the wreath around his head, " Mistletoe. "  
Bulma's eyes widened as she stood up, " Oh God..please don't. " she groaned.  
" What! It's all part of a grand Christmas scheme. " Vegeta protested.  
" That's just a fancy holiday pseudonym for "evil plot". " Bulma retorted.  
" ... " Vegeta avoided eye-contact, then glanced up at her, " ...maybe it is. "  
" You mean you're going to try to "inservant-maid-tize" Goku by using that mistletoe on your head to ki-- "  
" --NO! " Vegeta slapped his hands over her mouth, his face bright red with embarassment, " I mean, yes, but not to  
all of your accusation. Only some of it is true. You see Bulma, " he took his hands off her mouth, " In this "joyous" time  
of year it is customary to be as nice and cheerful to one's peasants as possible. " he began.  
" You didn't think so last year when you told him Santa Claus wasn't real. " Bulma folded her arms.  
Vegeta cringed, " Yes, I remember that. " he coughed slightly, " But you see, if you ALSO remember, last year I was  
introduced *twitch* personally, to the uses of "mistletoe" by Kakarrotto himself. However, this year will be different.  
Bulma, do you know how much kaka-slobber can enter ones mouth when accidentally caught by Kakarrotto under the mistletoe. "  
" Not really. " Bulma sweatdropped.  
" WELL IT'S NOT PLEASANT! " Vegeta snapped, then stuck his tongue out, " Not to mention severely DISGUSTING. However,  
I plan to make a small sacrifice in returning that embarassing moment and drive Onna INSANE WITH RAGE at the same time. In  
short, " he smirked, " I'm going to catch Kakay under this little bush on my head everytime I spot Onna walk by. By the  
evening she'll be so enraged she'll either have a heart attack or go MAD! I shall escort her to the asylum with Kakay in tow  
and we will all share the evening together. "  
" So, this is still a "servant-maid" plot, only since it's Christmas you want to be a little meaner to Chi-Chi than  
"servant-maid-wooing" to Goku. " Bulma said.  
" Mmm, yeah pretty much. " Vegeta grinned, " SO! Whadda you think? "  
" Vegeta, you can mentally drive Chi-Chi to the breaking point as much as you like, but if you go through with this  
one you're probably going to drive yourself there too. " Bulma sighed.  
" What do you mean? " he blinked.  
" Ugh, how easily we forget. " Bulma shook her head, " Don't you remember what happened last year! "  
" Um, no? "  
  
:::" Hey Veggie? " Goku said, peering over Vegeta's shoulder.  
Vegeta closed the box, still smiling, " Yes Kakarrot? "  
Goku giggled, pointing to a small bundle of green leaves tacked to the overhang above  
them, " Mistletoe. "  
Vegeta looked up, then paled, " Mistleto--Kakarrot no, no no no n--MMPH! "  
The entire gang burst into hysterical laughter as Goku layed a big wet sloppy kiss on  
the smaller saiyajin.  
Goku grinned, " I love you little buddy! "  
Vegeta growled at him while he disqustedly rubbed the Kako-germs off his face, " ERRR...  
KAKARROTTO! " he screamed angrily. Goku backed up as Vegeta chased him around the room in anger,  
" I OUTTA KILL YOU FOR THAT YOU BIG DUM BAKAYARO! NOW I HAVE KAKO-GERMS IN MY MOUTH!!! ":::  
  
" Oh yeah... " Vegeta trailed off, " You know the collective flashback really helped. "  
" You're welcome. " Bulma smiled, " But that's not the point! Vegeta, for the remaining 11 days of Christmas the only  
thing your true love gave to thee was 15 TONS of mouthwash and toothpaste! I spent THOUSANDS OF DOLLARS helping you treat  
your imaginary "Kaka-germ-disease"!! " she shouted, " AND DO YOU KNOW WHY!!!! "  
" Because you love me enough TO spend thousands of dollars making sure I'm healthy and kaka-germ free. " Vegeta  
grinned.  
" ...ohhh. " Bulma groaned in defeat, " I'm just saying there's less-painful-to-yourself ways to, you know, "annoy"  
Chi-Chi. "  
" You're going to help me mentally destory Onna, aren't you Bul-chan? " Vegeta said in awe and shock; big sparkily  
eyes on his face.  
" What? NO! " Bulma exclaimed.  
" Aw. " Vegeta pouted.  
" It's just that I think you would be better off, you know, stuffing her stocking with eggnog or baking a mousetrap  
into her slice of chicken pot pie. That sort of annoying. " she said.  
" A mousetrap inside a baked good...I like that. " Vegeta smiled.  
" Uh, heh-heh-heh. " Bulma laughed nervously.  
" Maybe I'll do that too. "  
" WAHH!! " Bulma fell over, twitching, " VEGETA!! I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!!! " she yelled, " AND BESIDES, you're  
never going to get through the day "smooching" your "peasant" without going crazy yourself! "  
" What if I fake it. They'll all be just "pretend" mistletoe smooches infront of Onna. " Vegeta thought outloud.  
" Either way you'll be making me play psychiatrist to you before Christmas is over if you go through with THIS evil  
little plot. " Bulma sighed, memories of playing head-doctor to the ouji after last Christmas still swirling about in her  
head, " AND you'll re-inforce that whole "I'm Veggie's princess" kick Son-kun's been on lately. "  
" Kakarrotto isn't my "princess". You are! " Vegeta snapped.  
" Then why don't you tell him that. "  
" Because you're not LEGALLY my princess. " the ouji looked upward, " You, have to be a saiyajin AND complete the  
ritual. I, sort of left the end of it out because if I were to perform it it would require me to be at full power and I  
would have unintentionally killed you along with the entire purpose of the ceremony to begin with. " he said innocently.  
" Left out?! WHAT DID YOU LEAVE OUT!? "  
" *DING*DING*DONG! " the doorbell rang cheerfully.  
" Kakay! " Vegeta grinned, running over to the door. Bulma sweatdropped. The ouji proudly flung open the door and  
froze.  
" HI LITTLE VEGGIE! " Goku said happily, grabbing Vegeta and hugging him tightly, " And how are you on this  
WONDERFUL winter wonderland day? " he pointed to the couple inches of snow outside. The larger saiyajin had on a santa  
hat, thick red sweater, a pair of green mittens, and pants that matched his sweater. Goku still had on the boots from his  
regular gi uniform.  
" So soft... " the glowing bright red ouji squeaked out, being hugged closer.  
" OH! Veggie means my pretty new Christmas clothes? Chi-chan bought them for me. They're made of one of the softest  
warmest materials in the world. "  
" What's it called? " Bulma asked curiously.  
" I have no idea! " Goku chirped. Bulma sweatdropped, " There's also a special insulator under my sweater and in my  
pants pockets to keep me from freezing outside! "  
" uoh... " Vegeta let out another small squeak, feeling his entire body along with his brain start to go numb.  
" What is little Veggie wearing in his hair Bulma? " Goku asked.  
" Wayahh.. " Vegeta daze-edly babbled out in his native tongue, " Yo gazoomeh, Kakay-chaaan... " he slurred out.  
" It's nothing Goku, just a "completely-doomed-from-the-start" evil plan. " Bulma dismissed it.  
" Huh. " Goku held Vegeta up eye-to-eye. The ouji's face was still glowing bright red and he now had a small trail  
of drool dribbling out the side of his mouth. He grinned when he noticed the red berries, " Mistletoe!! " Goku said  
excitedly, " Aww, hey little Veggie come here. " the larger saiyajin leaned towards Vegeta only to have the ouji melt  
into a gooey red puddle before Goku reached him.  
" Eew. " Bulma cringed at the puddle on the floor, " I still can't stand it when he does that. " she shivered,  
creeped out, " Goku, I'll be right back I'm going to get some paper towels and wipe him up. " she said, then left.  
Goku sat down on the floor next to the puddle, watching it as it quickly reformed back into a dazed and confused  
Vegeta.  
" Wha happened? " Vegeta rubbed his head.  
" Oh, Veggie couldn't handle the warmth of my sweater AND hugs-n-smooches all at the same time, so he had a  
meltdown. " Goku said cheerfully.  
" Kakarrotto, what is that sweater and pants made of? " Vegeta asked, still glowing mildly.  
" Wellll, there's love in every stitch. " the larger saiyajin grinned widely, staring at Vegeta w/big sparkily eyes.  
" ...oh. " the ouji was now glowing bright red at full blast again, " I, kind of meant, generally. "  
Goku shrugged, at a loss for an answer. He instantly brightened up, " So! Does my little Veggie wanna know what I  
came here to see him for? " he asked eagerly.  
" Umm, to find out what I'm getting you for Christmas ahead of time? " Vegeta scratched his head.  
" My little Veggie got me my very own present just from him just for me? " Goku gasped in awe, " Oh little Veggie  
that is so sweet of you!! "  
" ...heh-heh-heh-heh-heh. " Vegeta laughed nervously, slapping the glow out of his his face, " Hai, a present from  
me, to you. "  
" Aww, VEGGIE IS THE BEST!! " Goku cheered, " I bet it's the best present EVER! "  
" Of course, you, know me. " Vegeta chuckled, still slightly in panic.  
" Veggie? "  
" Yes? "  
" What to YOU want for Christmas? " Goku asked, staring up wide-eyed at him.  
" ME?! " Vegeta gawked, " Me. What do I want, from you, as a present. " he said.  
" Uh-huh. " Goku nodded.  
" Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh, " Vegeta snickered evilly, " I can think of several *smirk* possibilities... "  
" Anything in particular? Be--because that's why I came to Veggie's house. To find out what Veggie wanted for  
Christmas so I could go out and buy it for him. " Goku said.  
" "Buy"? " Vegeta blinked, then frowned, disappointed, " Oh...."buy". " he bit his lip, trying to come up with  
something, " I, I really can't think of anything for you to "buy" for me. " Vegeta said uneasily, then pulled something  
out of his pocket, " But I DO have a little "list". " he pulled off the rubber band causing a roll of paper 4 miles long  
to fly outward. Goku's eyes widened.  
" Wow, I don't think I have enough money for a list that big. "  
" Oh, you don't need "money" for the things on MY list, Kakay. " Vegeta smirked, holding it up infront of Goku.  
Goku's face turned to a bewildered expression as he started to read the list, " Veh-gee, none of this is in english."  
he said, confused.  
" Hm? " Vegeta glanced over at it, " Oh, wrong side. " he flipped it over, " That side was in saiyago. THIS side is  
english. " the ouji looked up only to find Goku now nowhere in sight, " Kakarrotto? "  
" VeggieVeggie come play! "  
The smaller saiyajin turned around to see the larger one sitting on the arm-chair with a sticker nametag on his  
sweater that read "Santa" and had a fake white beard around his chin. Vegeta sweatdropped.  
" Little Veggie come sit on Santa's lap and tell him what you want Santa and his magical flying reindeer to get you  
for Christmas! " Goku grinned.  
" I'm NOT a child, we're NOT in a shopping mall and you're NOT SANTA CLAUS!! " Vegeta stomped his foot, embarassed.  
" But little Veggie... " Goku sniffled, trailing off.  
" Oh play along with him Vegeta. " Bulma chuckled, re-entering the room, " Where's your Christmas spirit? "  
" Out in the farthest depths of space. " Vegeta said bluntly.  
" Want me to get 'um back for you? " Goku asked, taking him seriously.  
Vegeta sweatdropped, " I WAS JOKING!!! " he snapped.  
" Just humor Santa-Son-kun for a little while, Vegeta. " Bulma sat down on the sofa, trying her best not to laugh,  
" And I'll even take your picture. "  
" JUST LIKE AT THE MALL! " Goku grinned, then turned to Vegeta, " I had my picture taken with Santa once... " he  
pulled out a picture taken last year with an agitated Santa sitting on his throne missing his hat. He had his hand resting on  
his cheek while Goku rode one of the mechanical life-like reindeer next to Santa's chair wearing his missing hat ontop of his  
head, " BOY that was fun. "  
" That poor old man. " Vegeta wryly commented, shaking his head at the picture.  
" Veggie ready to read his list to me now? " Goku asked eagerly, " I'll never know what present to buy Veggie if  
Veggie doesn't tell me first. "  
" Err... " Vegeta grumbled, then glanced over at Bulma, who was chuckling lightly at him, " I'm letting you know  
ahead of time I'm not doing this for your own personal amusement. " he turned back to Goku, " I'm doing this so Kakarrotto  
can know my demands and meet them with the best of his ability. "  
" How must "ability" does it take to buy a present? " Bulma asked, then paused, " OHhhhhhhh... "  
" Kakarrotto, I am ready. " Vegeta marched over to him. Goku giggled at the little ouji as he tried to hop on the  
armchair. After several different-angled tries by the ouji to get on, Goku grabbed Vegeta from under the arms and plopped  
the smaller saiyajin on his lap.  
" Now, has my little Veggie been a good boy this year? " Goku asked, grinning at him.  
" Hn....you mean this year alone or this year as compared to previous ones? " Vegeta said, deep in thought.  
" This year. "  
" ...umm.....yes, yes I have been a good ouji this year, " Vegeta lied, " And for that I deserve a present, like gift  
number 8, for example. "  
Goku looked at Vegeta's poor handwritting. The ouji's english letters were a pale comparison to the beautifully drawn  
insignias he had written in saiyago on the back of the paper, " Umm, Veggie, I don't know how to make a souffle. " Goku said  
sadly, " Whatever that is. "  
" ...oh. " Vegeta frowned, " Nevermind that one then. " he put a line through it with a pencil, then grinned and  
pointed to the one at the top of his list, " How about this one, "Santa". "  
Goku giggled at the little ouji who was seemingly playing along now, " Oh-kay, let me see that. " Goku took the list.  
His eyeballs nearly shot out of his head, " A WHOLE YEAR!? I CAN'T BE VEGGIE'S "SERVANT-MAID" FOR A WHOLE YEAR!!! " Goku  
yelped.  
" I wasn't talking about YOU, "Santa". I'm talkin about Kakay. " Vegeta smirked.  
" Hn. " Goku sweatdropped, " Little Veggie I don't think Santa can make that wish come tr-- " he looked down and  
froze to see a devastated look on the ouji's face, " I mean, umm, " Goku said nervously, then yelped as Vegeta grabbed the  
bigger saiyajin and hugged him, " I'll think about it. " he said in shock.  
" It'll be just a test run of course, you know, see how you like it. " Vegeta snickered, letting go of him.  
" You mean how "Kakay" likes it. " Goku smirked.  
Vegeta narrowed his eyes, " Don't get smart with me Kaka--err, Santa. " he said hopping off Goku's lap. He smiled,  
" I want you to tell Kakarrotto that if he could bring his "little buddy" this one special gift that I would be the happiest  
little Veggie in the whole wide world because my ONE PEASANT cared enough for his prince to give him the special gift of his  
personal servitude to me for one short year. " Vegeta exclaimed over-dramatically.  
" Aww... " Goku said, touched, then suddenly remembered about his "servant-maid" uniform and cringed, " Ehh... "  
" And, you know, "Santa". If Kakay is unable to care and spoil me rotten over the next year as stated in my list, the  
second list item would be workable as well. " Vegeta added.  
" "Giant monster truck to run over Onna with". " Goku read outloud, " VEH-GEE! I'M NOT BUYING YOU A MONSTER TRUCK;  
whatever that is; AND I'M CERTAINLY NOT LETTING YOU RUN OVER CHI-CHAN WITH IT!! "  
" Try number 3. "  
Goku sighed, then looked back at the list and sweatdropped, " "Egg Nog"?? " he looked down at Vegeta, " Egg nog. "  
" So? "  
" Little Veggie wants EGG NOG for Christmas? Can't you just, you know, buy that stuff at the store for 2 dollars? "  
Goku cocked an eyebrow.  
" Not THAT "egg nog". The kind they make with rum mixed in it. " Vegeta grinned evilly, " It's so VERY sweet. "  
" My little Veggie drinks?! " Goku sweatdropped.  
" So? "  
" Veggie I dunno if you should be drinking egg nog with RUM inside it. I heard it can stunt your growth. "  
" NOW he tells me. " Vegeta rolled his eyes, " Well Kakarrotto I'm not getting any taller as it is. "  
" But you might get even SHORTER! " Goku gasped, then smiled, " Hey, that might not be so bad... " he trailed off as  
the image of a little 3ft tall Vegeta trying to reach the egg nog on the kitchen counter appeared in his mind, " Awwwwwwww,  
Veggie so cute! "  
Vegeta grimaced, " 3 feet tall....on second thought, forget the egg nog. Go to number 4. "  
" Electric fence w/dog collar. " Goku read outloud, " I didn't know little Veggie had a dog. "  
" I don't. The collar's for Onna. You see this time whenever she tries to get near you or me the collar will relay  
a strong and PAINFUL electric shock to her body. AND I can set it to play a festive song while doing so. Such as "Feliz  
Navidad" or "The 12 Days of Christmas". "  
" Feliz navidad, yo quiero ano y felicidad! I WANNA WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS! I WANNA WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS! I  
WANNA WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS FROM THE BOTTOM, OF MY HEARRRR-- " Goku stopped his sudden burst into song to see Vegeta  
glaring up at him, slightly annoyed, " ... " he blinked, then perked up, " Come on Veggie! Join in! Es bueno! "  
" No. " Vegeta said bluntly.  
Goku blew a raspberry in his direction, " NEHHH! " he pulled off his fake beard and headed for the front door.  
" Hey! Where do you think you're going with my list! " Vegeta protested.  
" I already told you little Veggie. I am going to buy you a Christmas present. Or presents. Depending on what I  
decide to get you and how much money I have to get it. " Goku said.  
" Here take my credit card. " Vegeta smirked, handing it over.  
" Umm, Veggie, doesn't using your money to buy your own gifts seem a little, umm, odd? " Goku said uneasily.  
" Nonsense! Bulma has plenty of money to go around and I'm sure you'll buy me the "best gift ever" if you have enough  
money for it. Think of yourself as a messanger of happiness and pleasure. " Vegeta said over-dramatically as he pointed to  
the outside.  
" OoooooOOOoh. " Goku's eyes widened as he took it all in, " Can I buy myself a lil present too, Veggie? "  
" Hmm? Yeah go on, knock yourself out. " Vegeta dismissed him.  
" YAY! " Goku cheered, opening the front door, " Pleasure is a large fancy bus filled with chocolate ice cream. " he  
grinned, then teleported away. Vegeta stood there for a moment, confused.  
" I hope he didn't mean that literally. That'd cost a fortune. " he gulped, then sweatdropped, " And why did he even  
bother to open the door when he wasn't even planning on leaving through it? " Vegeta shut the front door.  
" Oh let him go Vegeta, " Bulma smiled at him, " Goku's all heart. "  
" Yeah, " Vegeta groaned, " And no brains. "  
  
  
" Wow, so this is the mall, huh? " Gogeta said in awe as he and Vejitto walked among the huge crowds. They both now  
had on black jackets with the words "Security Guard" on the back of them.  
" This is why I'm glad I got my present for Kaasan and Toussan ahead of time. " Vejitto nodded, " There's so many  
people here it would be impossible to find something for either one of them, not to mention something they'd LIKE. "  
" Well I like this jacket! Where'd you get it? " the other fusion asked.  
" Enma-sama. That other one's my backup incase something happens to this. " he tugged at his own jacket, " Besides,  
fusion dance clothes are really weird. You have no real shirt. " Vejitto said, then laughed, " You would've frozen outside  
if you didn't get something to wear ontop of it! "  
" Hey, I can combat the elements just as much as you can! " Gogeta retorted.  
" What are you planning on getting them? " Vejitto changed the subject as he stopped to look at a large station with  
a light-up map of the mall, " "King of Prussia Mall. The plaza. The court. And everything else." " he read the sign.  
" With what's on Mom & Dad's Christmas lists we're definately gonna need that "everything else". " Gogeta sighed.  
" How do you know? "  
" I have them in my HEAD, Vejitto!...well, the ones from MY timeline anyway. " he crossed his arms.  
" How long ago is that? " Vejitto looked over his shoulder at him.  
" About since June. Give or take a month. " Gogeta replied.  
" Oh-kay, " Vejitto took a minute copy of the map off the display and began to walk ahead, " Their lists shouldn't  
have changed too much. What does Mommy want for Christmas? "  
" My mommy or your mommy? " Gogeta looked confused.  
" Vegeta! " Vejitto exclaimed.  
" OH. YOUR Mommy. "  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" We're never gonna agree on this who's who parental roles thing, are we Goggie? " Vejitto said flatly.  
" Probably not. " Gogeta shrugged, " ...wait, did you just call me "Goggie"? "  
" Yeah. I'm Mommy-n-Daddy's "Ji-chan". And you can be "Goggie". "  
" Goggie. " Gogeta repeated.  
" Hai, it's like Veggie, only with a Go. Unless you want me to use Kaggie. "  
" It's Goku, NOT Kakarrotto. " a vein bulged on Gogeta's forehead.  
" Alright, Goggie it is! " Vejitto said cheerfully, passing him and heading over to a nearby display. Gogeta  
sweatdropped, then glanced over to his right and gasped. He walked over to it and stared up at it with big sparkily eyes.  
" OOooooOOOooooh. "  
Vejitto paused and walked over to him, " OooooOOoooooOOoh what? " he cocked his head.  
" THAT'S what _I_ want for Christmas! " only Vegeta's voice came out this time as Gogeta pointed up at a ruby-red  
sweater with a large golden crown in the middle of it that said "KING".  
" Hey Goggie, what's up with your voice? You oh-kay? " Vejitto blinked.  
The other fusion turned to him with a more ouji-look on his face, " He's fine, "son". I want to let you know that I  
happen to like that sweater up there. It looks warm AND it proclaims the truth of my birth-right and destiny for all to see!  
Besides, being trapped in this fusion with Kakarrotto pretty much dashes my hopes for any of my true Christmas wishes and  
desires. " he nodded, " ...want him back now? "  
" Uh...yeah... " Vejitto said, bewildered.  
" Alright--but remember! I like the sweater...and a new pair of boots wouldn't hurt either. " he ended. Gogeta's eyes  
changed a bit back to normal and he shook his head wildly.  
" GAHH!! I HATE IT WHEN ONE OF THEM DOES THAT!! " Gogeta held his hands on the sides of his head. He narrowed his  
eyes at Vejitto, " You have no idea how lucky you are NOT to share a body with these two. "  
Vejitto blinked, still in shock and confusion, " Uh, right. " he shook the creeped out feeling off, " I guess we  
better go inside and get Kaasan that sweater then. "  
" ...what sweater? " Gogeta said. Vejitto sweatdropped, then grabbed his brother by the wrist.  
" Just follow me! "  
  
  
" Well, it doesn't look TOO crowded in here. " Gogeta said cautiously. Both fusions yelped as a saleslady appeared  
infront of them.  
" HELLO AND WELCOME TO "STUFF, THINGS, AND VARIOUS ASSORTED ITEMS!" I'M HOLLY DAY, HOW MAY I HELP YOU! " the peppy  
saleslady said.  
" By going away? " Gogeta sweatdropped, both him and Vejitto frozen in place with shock.  
" OH-KAY! If either of you need ANY help at all feel free to visit our Customer Help station on the far left-hand  
wall! "  
" Uhhh, yeah...we'll, we'll do that. " Vejitto also sweatdropped as the saleslady wandered off to great another group  
of people entering the store.  
" That was...really really scary....in a weird kinda way. " Gogeta scratched his head while Vejitto headed further  
into the store, " HEY! WAITUP! "  
" *sniff*sniff*sniff*sniff*sniff*! " Vejitto sniffed the air as an all-too-familiar smell wafted in the air, " Ahh,  
chocolate. *sniff*sniff* with almonds! " he paused to see a candy display and reached for a bar only to have another hand  
grab the opposite end of it, " What the-- " Vejitto looked up to see the other hand belonged to Goku, who's cheeks were  
presently filled with other brands of candy. He swallowed and grinned with chocolate stains still on his teeth.  
" JI-CHAN!! "  
" DADDY!! " they dropped the bar and gave each other a hug, " I missed you Toussan! What are you doing here? "  
Vejitto asked.  
" Shopping for little Veggie! " Goku said happily, holding up a long piece of paper, " This is Veggie's Christmas  
list but everything on it seems a little too, umm, really really expensive. And the stuff that isn't expensive is kinda  
embarassing tasks he wants me to perform for him. " the larger saiyajin's face turned a bright pink, " I have a little bit of  
pride myself too, ya know. " Goku said to nobody in particular, " Veggie doesn't need me to give him a rub-down. AND HOW  
WOULD YOU WRAP SOMETHING LIKE THAT! THERE'S NO WRAPPING PAPER WITH THAT KIND OF GIFT! NO BOWS OR FANCY PAPER OR CARDS! THAT'S  
NOT CHRISTMAS THAT'S A SAIYAJIN SPA! " he exclaimed.  
" Maybe you could buy Mommy one of those machines you put over your shoulders and it massages them for you. " Vejitto  
chirped.  
" Yeah! " Goku cheered, then sighed, " But I wanna get little Veggie something special. Something he'd never suspect!  
Something that when he opens it on Christmas morning his lil Veggie-eyes'll go ALL WIDE and he'll squeal with unsurpressed  
joy and say "Thank you Kakarrotto, this is the bestest Christmas present EVER!" " Goku said excitedly, " And then Veggie'll  
give me a big 'ol hug and we'll all go into the kitchen to have a Christmas FEAST! "  
" I like to feast! " Gogeta poked his head out from behind Vejitto. Goku stared at the second fusion baby in confusion  
" Hey! He looks like me-n-Veggie too! " Goku's eyes widened.  
" Yeah! " Gogeta said happily.  
" Toussan, allow me to introduce MY little brother, Gogeta! " Vejitto grinned, " But I call him Goh-gee! "  
Goku's eyes nearly popped out of his head, " Go---gee? "  
" Yup! He's the second fusion baby! AND he's only 2 days old! Isn't that COOL! " Vejitto exclaimed.  
" Uhh...uhh.... " Goku blinked in shock.  
Gogeta cocked his head with a big smile on his face, " Heee~~~, I LOVE YOU MOMMY! "  
" IIYE!! " Goku fell over, twitching.  
" Mommy? Mommy? " Gogeta poked him, then turned to his older brother, surprised, " Is it something I said? "  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
8:18 PM 12/12/2002  
END OF PART 1!  
Chuquita: YAY! I got two stories posted in the same week again! I'm so happy! (grins)  
Goku: (thinks back) It's been a while since Chu-sama has done that.  
Chuquita: (nods) Well I'm going to try to get back to my old routine of 2 to 3 posts a week. It'll probably just end up 2  
per week though cuz if I did 3 all my chapters would be like 20KB....which isn't very much at all. (to Son) I'm actually  
enjoying writing down both fusion babies at once. I have Vejitto's character pretty down-pact but I'm still kinda  
developing/getting used to Goggie's.  
Goku: I like my fusion babies. (happily) They remind me of me even more than Gohan & Goten do! Well, maybe not Goten, but,  
umm..... (whispers) I forgot what I was gonna say.  
Vegeta: (grinning like an idiot) Heee~~~, silly Kakay!  
Goku: (smirks) Is little Veggie feelin all warm-n-gooshy yet?  
Vegeta: (nods quickly several times) Veggie's happy Kaka-chan!  
Chuquita: (to Son) What did you put in his sweater?  
Goku: (innocently) Nothin.  
Chuquita: Hnn... (narrows her eyes) Hey Veggie, you alright?  
Vegeta: (loudly) MERRY CHRISTMAS CHU-SAN!  
Chuquita: [claps her hands over her ears to keep them from ringing] (whimpers) Oww.... (to Son) (slightly annoyed) WHAT did  
you put, IN his sweater?  
Goku: Umm, it's a special sweater.  
Vegeta: {running around in a circle around the desk) (happily) FWEEEEEEEEE!!!!  
Goku: (w/big sparkily eyes) In't-he-CUTE!!!  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops)  
Goku: It, it's got a special chemical inside that temporarily slows down brain functions so the wearer doesn't have to think  
too hard.  
Chuquita: So...you purposely made Vegeta dum to help him avoid..headaches? (confused)  
Goku: Nah! Little Veggie doesn't get headaches! (chirps) That's what I'm here for! And besides I like Veggie better this  
way! (sing-song voice) Oh lit-tle Veh-GEEEEEE!  
Vegeta: (pauses from running around in random directions & grins at Son) KAH-KEEE!  
Goku: (pulls out a candy cane) Look what I've got for you!  
Vegeta: CANDY! [zips over to where Son is) (staring up at it) GIMMIE GIMMIE GIMMIE GIMMIE GIMME!  
Goku: Say please.  
Vegeta: PLEASE!  
Goku: Please Kakay.  
Vegeta: PLEASE KAKAY!!  
Goku: [unwraps the candy cane & gives it to Veggie] (warmly) Here ya go!  
Vegeta: YAY!! [sticks the candy cane in his mouth and starts knawing on it.  
Goku: [picks up Veggie & sets him down on his lap] (sweetly) I love my Veggie, Chu-sama!  
Chuquita: He's...not going to get brain-damaged by this, is he?  
Goku: Hm? NAH! Not MY little Veggie. He can live through ANYTHING!  
Vegeta: (random) LAAAAAA!!!!! [goes back to sucking on his candy cane]  
Goku: (eagerly) GOD-I-LOVE-THIS!! [hugs Veggie tightly] My sweet lil Veggie-chan!  
Vegeta: (singing) --jingle all the way!!!  
Goku: (giggles) Heeeheeheehee!  
Chuquita: (large sweatdrop) That's slightly disturbing.  
Goku: (frowns) Nuh-uh! [holds Veggie up] LOOK HOW CUTE VEGGIE IS!!  
Chuquita: Son-kun that's just the your equivilant of Veggie hypnotizing you into being his "servant-maid".  
Goku: Is not!  
Vegeta: HEEEE~~~~~ KAKAY!!  
Goku: (starts rubbing Veggie's tummy) Aww, who's a good lil boy! (loudly) VEGGIE IS!  
Vegeta: I AM!  
Chuquita: (groans) Hoo-boy....Goku?  
Goku: Hmm? (still rubbing Veggie's stomach)  
Vegeta: AHHHhhhhhhhhh...  
Chuquita: Promise you'll take that off him come part 2's Corner?  
Goku: (sadly) Aww, do I HAVE TO?  
Chuquita: Well, not really...but Vedge is CREEPY this way!  
Goku: (sniffles) Not to me.  
Chuquita: ... (sighs) I guess this wraps up the first chapter. (to audiance) (grins) Stay tuned for Part 2 everybody!  
(to Son) Remember that one Corner back sometime when we brought the animé you & animé Veggie to be special guests?  
Goku: (blinks) I think so. Didn't our Veggie swindle the original Veggie?  
Chuquita: Yah. (sweatdrops) Anyways, Maria Cline's written a one-part story about the 'normal' you, Veggie, & Chi-Chi  
ending up in the timeline this you and Veggie and Chi-Chi live in. It was pretty good. Also reminded me how much I've  
gotten you & Veggie's personalities scewwed off since I started making these fics. (happily) But I like you this way.  
(to audiance) So if you get a chance to see it depending on if she posted it yet or not. I can't really remember the  
title and my copy of it's in my e-mail "filing cabinet" in the computer downstairs I'll just have to say look for it  
whenever it comes out. (to Son) Also Slimshady's been doing a Christmas story staring your versions which I think is  
cool but I'm not sure if that's been updated yet. I gotta check for the next chapter to that next time I get online.  
In fact I have about a dozen different fanfics I've been reading and following along with but that's a whole nother  
thing all-together.  
Goku: (smiles) You think Goggie-kun will end up living with me or Veggie by the end of the story, Chu-sama?  
Chuquita: I dunno, he hasn't met Veggie yet.  
Goku: (frowns) Aww, that's so sad. (perks up) EVERYBODY should get a chance to meet VEGGIE! [waves Veggie's arm]  
Vegeta: (cheerfully) WAAH-YAHH!! Merry Christmas to all and to all a good chance of showers followed by flurries!  
Chuquita: He sounds like you...  
Goku: I know, ISN'T THAT AMAZING!!  
Chuquita: ...I'm not sure what to think at this point.  
Vegeta: (grins at the camera) A-LOHA OI! 


	2. Split personalites l rehash l what would...

4:05 PM 12/13/2002  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: -from "Spongebob Squarepants" 'Snowball Effect'  
Squidward: [sigh] Look, you two are giving up too easily. Now Patrick, pretend I'm Spongebob.   
Patrick: Than who am I?   
Squidward: You're Patrick.   
Spongebob: Can I be Mr. Krabs?   
Squidward: No...wait, why?   
Spongebob: He's a good leader.   
Squidward: Would you butt out?   
Patrick: Hey, you can't talk to Mr. Krabs like that, Squidward!   
Squidward: I'm Spongebob, you're Patrick. [he makes a snowball and hits Patrick with it] Now, what are you going to do?  
[Patrick wipes the snow off his face to form another snowball and he throws it at Squidward.] Patrick, why didn't you hit  
Spongebob?   
Patrick: You said you were Spongebob, Spongebob.   
Spongebob: [imitating Krabs...horribly] Argh, it's true, Mr. Squidward. Now get back to work! [laughs]  
Squidward: All right, I see where this is going. Let's just say for all intensive purposes that I, Squidward, am now part of  
this war. Now-   
  
Chuey's Corner:  
Chuquita: --It's time to start part 2!  
Vegeta: (wearing a little green santa suit over his sweater similar to Son's red one; neither has a santa-beard) YAY!  
Chuquita: (to Son) (sweatdrops) NOW what're you doing to him?!  
Goku: (cheerfully) Veggie's gonna be my "little helper" and "help" me decorate the Christmas tree! [points to a bare tree to  
their right] It'll be so much fun!  
Vegeta: (grins) I like fun!  
Goku: (hugs Veggie) And I LOVE little Veggie!  
Vegeta: (glows bright red & lets out a squeal) YAAA!!  
Chuquita: You sure he's gonna be alright once you take that 'magical' sweater off him?  
Goku: (confused) ...who said I was taking it off him? [carries Veggie over towards the tree]  
Chuquita: [shrugs & follows them] Well you have to 'free' him sometime. I mean, do you really want Veggie like THIS for the  
rest of your lives? A braindead, cheery idiot?  
Goku: ... [looks down at Veggie who grins up at him with a candy cane in his mouth & a little trail of drool hanging out the  
edge of his mouth]  
Vegeta: EEEE~~~~  
Goku: YES! [hugs Veggie tighter]  
Chuquita: (groans in defeat)  
Goku: (musing) Oh but Chu-sama he's so sweet-n-little-n-huggable-n-dum! I could watch over little Veggie and teach him all  
sorts of amazing stuff about the world! Like how they make fudgesicles and jams and how to play "let's pretend!"  
Vegeta: [happily chomps down on Goku's tail]  
Goku: YIPE!! (cringes in deep pain) How to....bite my tail...  
[Chu shakes her head at him]  
Goku: (squeaks out as he attempts to remove Veggie's jaws from his tail) Oh-kay...I'll take it off...but not till after we  
decorate the tree together..right little Veggie? [pries him off]  
Vegeta: [points at Goku's tail] COOKIE!  
Goku: NO! (exasperated) NOT "cookie", tail! Kakarrotto's TAIL. [wiggles his tail in the air]  
Vegeta: YAY! [reaches out, trying to grab it]  
Goku: Little Veggie NO!  
Vegeta: (frowns)  
Goku: Veggie?  
Vegeta: (tears well up in Veggie's eyes) (sniffles) hhip, hhip, hhip, *sniffle*, hhip, WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAHAHAHAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! "  
Goku: [sniffles and grabs Veggie tightly against him] Little Veggie do not cry I am sorry I yelled at you when I shouldn't  
have! I love you little Veggie!  
Vegeta: (looks up, still disheartened)  
Goku: Oh, look what I have for you! [pulls out a red ball-shaped Christmas ornament and hands it to Veggie] Here you go, it's  
a Christmas ornament.  
Vegeta: [looks at the ornament, confused]  
Goku: (smiles; still holding Veggie) We all know what we do with Christmas ornaments, don't we little Veggie?  
Vegeta: (smiles and nods, then hands the ornament on one of Goku's hair spikes)  
Goku: (sweatdrops) That's right....we, hang them on the..tree. [takes the ornament out of his hair and places it on the tree.  
Heh-heh, there we go, much better. [sets Veggie down] Now since little Veggie is so little why don't you try hanging your  
ornaments closer to the ground where you won't get hurt. [freezes to see Veggie has now climbed up half the tree] (shrieks)  
AHH!! MY LITTLE VEGGIE!!!  
Vegeta: (happily) HEL-LO!!  
Goku: (worried) Veggie--Veggie I want you to climb down slowly oh-kay. Nice and easy. No reason to be so--AHH!! VEGGIE NO!!  
Vegeta: [is now trying to hang his ornament on the tip of the tree]  
Chuquita: (eating popcorn) Do you want to save him or should I?  
Goku: I'll do it, thanks--hey is that buttered? [points to popcorn]  
Chuquita: Umm, yeah.  
Goku: [grabs a handful and stuffs it in his mouth] (swallows) Mmm, good! (back to Veggie) DON'T WORRY LITTLE VEGGIE! KAKAY'S  
COMIN TO SAVE YOU!  
Vegeta: Huh? (blinks, then leans over only to have the branch he's on rip his santa jacket and orange sweater off; Veggie  
falls down on his butt, shirtless) (groans woozily) Ohhhhh, (faints)  
Goku: (gasps) VEGGIE!!! [picks Veggie up] Umm, uhh, (nervously checks Veggie's forehead for temperature) Chu-sama maybe we  
should put up the ornaments with Veggie AFTER the story. (gulps at Veggie) (squeaks) He doesn't look too healthy right now.  
Chuquita: Maybe it's cuz he just lost two tops and it's freezing in here even though we have the heater on...OR it could be  
the fact that that was a 12 foot drop and he landed on his backside. (shivers) Probably both.  
Goku: (worried) We should do something for little Veggie.  
Chuquita: Uh, I'll get him a blanket, you set him down somewhere comfortable and introduce Part 2. Bye! [runs off in search  
of a blanket for Veggie]  
Goku: [walks over to his seat and sits down with Veggie on his lap and unconsious] Ohhhh, [pats Veggie's belly] I hope you're  
oh-kay Veggie. (sniffles) I'm sorry for making you wanna climb that high! [turns to audiance] (happily) And now for Part 2 of  
our little fusion Christmas special. (sniffles again) Everybody hope Veggie gets better soon!  
  
Summary: It's Christmas time and Vejitto's coming home for the holidays, but this time he's bringing  
a friend with him. After a Gogeta from an alternate timeline somehow ends up in h.f.i.l, Vejitto instantly brands him his  
little brother and decides to take him home to meet their parents. Meanwhile Veggie's experimenting with mistletoe, Goku's  
looking for the perfect gift for his little buddy, and Mirai gets to play Santa Claus! All this and more!  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
" You--you mean YOU'RE me-n-Veggie's fusion baby TOO? " Goku gawked, sitting up.  
" Yep! Pretty much. " Gogeta smiled.  
Goku stood up, staring at him wide-eyed, " That, is so.....COOL!!! "  
Gogeta cocked his head and grinned Son-style.  
" I can't believe it I have another fusion baby and I who I don't even remember having! " Goku cheered, doing a  
little victory dance, " Where did you come from!--I mean, aside from the obvious. "  
" Gogeta is from a different timeline, Daddy. " Vejitto piped up, " From where he came from it's only been 2 days  
since Buu was defeated. "  
" Wow, " Goku mused, then paused, " why don't I remember him then? "  
" In my timeline you convince MY Daddy, Vegeta, to perform the fusion dance with you while inside Buu. " Gogeta  
explained.  
" OH! I remember that! My lil "Heeheehee, heeheeheehee" song! " Goku grinned, then frowned, " Veggie was still a  
little TOO shaken up from the last fusion though to agree to dance with me. " he sighed, then cocked an eyebrow, " How DID  
I convince Veggie to dance with me in YOUR timeline? "  
Gogeta's face turned a mix of bright red and pink, " Uhhh a couple promises and some Veggie-smooches. " he said  
indirectly, avoiding eye-contact.  
" OH, Chi-chan says I'm not allowed to smooch Veggie. She says I'll get an uncurable disease that will rob me of my  
senses of smell and taste and I'll have to go the rest of my life without being able to know what I'm eating and then my  
eyes will fall out and I'll go BLIND! " Goku gulped.  
" That's not true, Chi-chan was lying. " the larger saiyajin's voice came from Gogeta's mouth, " I didn't lose my  
eyeballs at all. "  
" ... " Goku stared at him bizarrely, " This reminds me of one of those old "Twilight Zone" episodes. "  
" Daddy you know how when I got killed my fusion earrings split you and Mommy off and when I came back it was only me  
in my head? "  
" Hai... " Goku said slowly, watching Gogeta with bewilderment.  
" Well, in Goggie's timeline when you made him you shared Goggie's fused body with him and Mommy like you did with  
me. Goggie's you and Mommy are, umm, still in his body with him. " Vejitto said uneasily.  
Goku gasped, " YOU'RE KIDDING! " he turned to Gogeta, " TELL ME HE'S NOT KIDDING! "  
" Sorry Kakarrotto he's not kidding. " Vegeta's voice came out, speaking flatly.  
" ...wow, this is so BIZARRE. " Goku's eyes widened, " Little Veggie from the other timeline what's it like in  
there with me-n-Goggie? " he asked curiously.  
" Oh it's glorious, Kakarrotto. " the ouji sarcastically commented, rolling Gogeta's eyes. He sighed, " I haven't  
exactly WON, but I haven't LOST either... " Vegeta trailed off.  
" Your mind? " Vejitto suggested.  
" NO NOT MY MIND BUT I WILL IF YOU DON'T STOP ASKING SUCH STUPID QUESTIONS! " he snapped, embarassed, then looked  
around, " Whoa, so this is what it's like to be Kakarrotto's height, eh? " a grin covered Gogeta's face, " Incredible! " he  
took a big whiff of the air, " It IS fresher up here! "  
" Silly Veggie! " Goku chirped, " Or is it Goggie?...I'm not sure. " he scratched his head.  
" SO! Kakarrotto what has happened to you and I in these past 6 months. " Vegeta asked, now feeling unusually  
cheerful due to Gogeta's tall-ness.  
" ... " Goku took a deep breath, " Veggie caught my kaka-germs, we went to the circus, Piccolo tried to take over  
the world, Chi-Chi and I got married again, Veggie and I became evil super-villains, Veggie became an underwear fashion model  
, we went on a cruise, Chi-chan met future us, Piccolo tried to take over the world again, Veggie wished us immortal and made  
me his servant-maid but that got unwished by Dende, Chi-chan went temporarily blind, Veggie was temporarily King and now I'm  
here talking to you about all that stuff that happened since June! " he said all in one breath.  
Gogeta stared at him bug-eyed, " I'm starting to think my present state may be the better option. " Vegeta  
sweatdropped.  
" AHH! " Goku squealed suddenly, " And did I mention I'm Veggie's princess now! "  
" WHA--T?! " Gogeta nearly choked as the other of his voices piped up, " OH WOW REALLY! " Goku's own voice squealed  
suddenly.  
" Uh-huh! " the larger saiyajin nodded, " Future Veggie dubbed future me his ~*princess*~ according to Chi-chan and  
now I'm unofficially Veggie's ~*princess*~ myself! " Goku said happily.  
" Just THINK! Little Veggie's ~*princess*~. " the Goku sharing Gogeta's body mused, " Do I get a-- "  
" --pretty oujo crown? Eventually, " Goku replied, " ...I hope. "  
" Hey lil Veggie, come 'ere. " the alternate timeline's version of the larger saiyajin mused as Gogeta closed his  
eyes.  
" NO! NO YOU DON'T! STAY AWAY FROM ME!!! YOU'RE NOT MY PRINCESS YOU'RE MY FUTURE SERVANT-MAID!! " Vegeta shouted,  
Gogeta's face bright red. He yelped suddenly and sighed in a daze.  
Vejitto cocked his head.  
" Veggie-hugs. " Goku nodded.  
Gogeta shook his head wildly as it's regular color returned. He looked up at at them and said in his own voice,  
" Neither of you doesn't happen to know how to perform an exorcism, do you? "  
Vejitto and Goku shook their heads no.  
" Aw, poo. " Gogeta lightly kicked the ground, " I'm still getting the hang of this "keep your body from being taken  
over by the other two people living inside it" thing. " he sighed.  
" I'm sorry Goggie. " Goku patted him on the shoulder, " And I'm REALLY sorry I didn't buy you a Christmas present  
yet. "  
" How could you have, you didn't know I existed! " Gogeta folded his arms.  
" Goggie has a point there. " Vejitto agreed.  
" Now I have THREE people left to shop for, Veggie, Chi-chan, AND Goggie. " Goku counted his fingers and groaned,  
" And I don't even know what Goggie likes! "  
" Just buy something you think you would like that Daddy would like too. " Gogeta adviced him.  
" How come you call Veggie "Daddy". I thought Veggie was "Mommy". " Goku asked.  
" To ME, Veggie's "Mommy". " Vejitto boasted, " HIM I can't figure out. " he pointed to his brother, " I mean, I  
dunno, I can't picture you as "Mommy". "  
" I can. " Gogeta chimed in. Vejitto sent him a death glare and Gogeta blew a raspberry back at him.  
Goku sweatdropped, " Maybe I should go look for Veggie, Chi-chan, and Goggie's presents on my own while you help  
Goggie find something for me-n-Veggie. " Goku told Vejitto, " Besides, if I'm there with you it won't be a *SURPRIIIISE*! "  
he grinned eagerly, " I'm gonna try this other store down by the escalators. " he explained.  
" Alright Mommy, " Gogeta said, " But watch out for the sales-people as you leave, they're creepy. " he shivered.  
" I know, " Goku grinned, " THAT'S why I teleported in here. "  
  
  
" Hmm, now if I were my little Veggie, what would I want me as me to buy me as Veggie for Christmas. " Goku stated as  
he stood in the middle of a JCPenney's.  
  
  
:::"Goku you take those gloves off right now! " Chi-Chi snapped at the larger saiyajin as he reached for the backdoor  
to their house.  
" But I like my gloves Chi-chan, besides, you're the one who got 'um for me in the first place. " Goku mused, " You  
picked them out for me and said "Oh Go-chan these would look so nice on you and they'll keep your hands warm when we spar  
in the wintertime". "  
" Yes, but that was BEFORE that evil little ouji bombarded his smelly EVIL self into our lives. " Chi-Chi pointed to  
Goku's gloves, which were, ironically, the same white color and style as the smaller ones Vegeta almost-never took off, " I  
will NOT have you walking around outside in anything that resembles ouji-wear. " she yanked off his beloved snow gloves and  
tossed them over her shoulder, then perked up, " Besides, I have something even better! " Chi-Chi pulled out a pair of white  
mittens.  
" Ooooh, pretty! " Goku went to grab them only to have Chi-Chi pull them away.  
" As you can see Go-chan, not only do they NOT resemble the Ouji's gloves, but since mittens keep all your fingers  
together in the same pocket they also keep your hands warmer in general due to all your fingers sharing the heat. " she  
plopped one on his hand, " See? " Chi-Chi smiled.  
" Ahh, heehee. " Goku grinned, " It looks like a hand puppet! " he moved the 'puppet''s mouth, " "Hello!" ":::  
  
  
" YEAH! Of course! Mittens! Little Veggie doesn't have any mittens to keep HIS little fingers all nice-n-toasty for  
when it starts snowing. In fact I wonder if Veggie even has more than one pair of gloves. " Goku thought outloud, " To tell  
the truth, I don't even think I've ever seen what Veggie's non-gloved hands LOOK like. " the large saiyajin gawked in  
realization, " Wow. " he blinked, them smiled, " Mittens it is then! And maybe even a few other Veggie-gifts along the way! "  
Goku looked upward and grinned, " Thank you Chi-chan!! "  
  
  
  
" ACK! " Chi-Chi yelped, " I felt like somebody just accidentally stabbed me in the back. " she stuck her tongue out  
as stood behind a counter in a jewelry store. In the display were various jewels including a diamond necklace with a little  
paper pointing to it labeled "Son Goku I'm sure Chi-Chi would really love it if you were to buy her this necklace. Love,  
Chi-Chi." " Boy am I glad I took this temporary job. " she said happily, " Not only will I earn enough money to buy some  
decent gifts this year but I can sense Goku's ki around here so he's bound to pass buy and see the little hint I've dropped  
him about the necklace. I can't wait! "  
" Neither can I, Onna. " a familiar voice said from behind her. Chi-Chi instantly felt a ki that seemed, to her, to  
be pure evil.  
" Oh no. " she groaned, turning around to see Vegeta.  
" On-na. " he countered, smirking.  
" What are you DOING here, Ouji. " Chi-Chi gritted her teeth.  
" Oh, you know, just doing some BARGAIN shopping before the big holiday. Seeing as I'm filthy rich and all. " Vegeta  
boasted.  
" YOU'RE not rich, Ouji. Bulma is. " Chi-Chi glared at him.  
" Whatever you say Onna. " Vegeta brushed it off, " But then again I'M not the one reduced to working behind a CASH  
REGISTER. " he boasted.  
" Just buy what you want, and LEAVE. " Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes.  
" I'm looking for some rings that I can implant gems in. " Vegeta smirked, " Something fancy, elaborate, and wildly  
expensive. " he folded his arms.  
" What kind of "gems" are you working with. " she gritted through her teeth. The ouji happily held up a pair of  
earrings, each with a sparkily yellow orb at the tip of them. Chi-Chi yelped, " PORTARAS! "  
" Me-n-Kakay's portaras. " Vegeta patted the earrings lovingly, " I was thinking of getting the portara gems  
themselves transplanted from their earrings each into a different ring. Or possibly two necklaces, it all depends on what  
mood I'm in and what type of necklaces and rings you have. " he watched entertainingly as Chi-Chi's blood began to boil.  
" Have you shopped for BULMA yet? " Chi-Chi said, trying to stay calm, " Maybe you should take care of HER first. "  
" Already did. " Vegeta grinned proudly, then snickered, " Boy did I get her a PRESENT. "  
" Ugh, enough! " Chi-Chi grumbled, " Get out of this store RIGHT NOW or I will personally kick you out on my OWN! "  
" On what charges? " he smirked.  
" CHARGES?! "  
" Well this isn't your house, Onna. It's a public area open to the public and consumers of this fine establishment. "  
Vegeta said innocently, " Why you could get sued for kicking a potential customer out of this store JUST because you have a  
deep dislike for him. "  
" WHY YOU-- " Chi-Chi pulled out a bazooka from under her desk, loaded it and aimed it at Vegeta's face.  
" And THIS could get you sent to jail for life! " Vegeta added with an unassuming little smile.  
" You're the one who's gonna get his behind slapped in jail, Ouji. " Chi-Chi growled.  
" Uh-huh....I understand. " Vegeta smirked, then raised his arms into the air and shrieked in a mocking absolute  
terror, " AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! MURDER! MURDER!!! " he screamed, supposedly horrified. Chi-Chi froze as every nearby  
shoppers' eyes locked onto her and Vegeta.  
" MRS. SON! " a man's voice exclaimed from behind Chi-Chi in shock and anger. Chi-Chi cringed, then silently glared  
at Vegeta, who momentarily grinned at her, then went back to looking frightened, " WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! WHERE DID  
YOU GET THAT WEAPON AND WHY ARE YOU ATTACKING MY CUSTOMERS!!! " the manager yelled at her.  
" Uhh--- " Chi-Chi gulped as her brain went blank, " I, I can explain, really-- "  
" --OH IT WAS HORRIBLE! " the little ouji wailed, interupting her. Chi-Chi sweatdropped, " All I did was ask this  
lady what kinds of rings and necklaces they sold and she *sniffle* and she went CRAZY! She started saying she was gonna kill  
me and that I was *sob* "EVIL!" and all I wanted to do is buy some jewelry for Kakay-chan and me. " he covered his face with  
his hands and pretended to cry.  
::OOH! EVIL LITTLE OUJI! He's making ME look like the bad guy!:: Chi-Chi thought to herself, catching Vegeta  
snickering at her out of the corner of her eye, ::What a faker!::  
" Oh you poor little thing. " a rather plump woman walked up to the ouji and patted him on the shoulder.  
" *sniffle* Thank you, you're so *sniffle*, kind. " Vegeta choked back his fake tears.  
The woman turned to Chi-Chi, " How dare you attack this innocent child! "  
Vegeta fell over, " "CHILD?!" " he got up, an embarassed look on his face.  
" Hey, aren't you Bulma Briefs's husband? " a young girl came over to Vegeta, " I saw you two in the newspaper a  
little while ago! "  
" Why yes, I AM. " Vegeta boasted, shaking her hand, " Vegeta Oujisama, glad to meet someone who's appreciative  
enough NOT to instantly start firing bazooka missiles at me. "  
" WAHHH!! YOU'RE BULMA BRIEFS'S HUSBAND!!! " the jewelry store manager yelped, then clasped his hands together, " Mr.  
Oujisama I must apologize for my employee's behavior; I'm sure she had no idea who you were and we hope this little incident  
doesn't damage Mrs. Briefs opinion of our humble jewelry store. " he bowed lightly.  
Chi-Chi inwardly raged at the prince.  
" Oh I'm sure I could forgive you. " Vegeta brushed him off, then smirked, " In fact I might even return to this  
store of yours very soon. BUT FIRST I'd like to meet with my 'consultant' to see whether I would prefer to place these  
beauties in a ring or necklace. It's a very tough decision you know. " he said, then paused when he sensed a burst from  
Goku's disguised ki. Vegeta looked upward at the second floor of the mall and snickered, " Well, what do you know, I think I  
see him now. " he grinned evilly as everyone else turned their heads upward. Vegeta quickly dashed to the side and teleported  
away. Chi-Chi yelped as she saw the end of his disappearing act.  
" AHH-HA!! HE'S GOING AFTER MY GO-CHAN!! " Chi-Chi gasped, " I'VE GOT TO STOP HIM BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!!! " she  
geared up, ready to leap over the counter only to have everyone instantly send death-glares her way.  
" Mrs. Son I don't think you're going anywhere if you wish to keep your job. " the manager said coldly, " Now get  
back behind the counter, stop attacking my customers, and hand over the bazooka! "  
Chi-Chi snorted and did so.  
" Any OTHER weapons you have under there I'd like to see as well. " he folded his arms.  
" Errr, " Chi-Chi grumbled as she pulled out several grinades and a small ouji-seeking missle, " HERE. "  
The manager carried the items to the backroom of the store, " There. " he said as he set them down, " MUCH better. "  
  
  
" Heeheehee, its so CUTE! " Goku said happily as he walked away from his latest purchase for the ouji, which  
consisted of a white t-shirt with the word Veggie written in green letters on it. The "i" in the word was a carrot and the  
dot on the "i" was the leafy green puff from the carrot which was hovering above it, " An actual t-shirt with Veggie's  
nickname on it, what are the coincidences of me finding something like THAT! " Goku said, impressed with himself. He also had  
a pair of puffy white and yellow mittens in the shopping bag which had the tip of its thumbs and hand yellow while the rest  
of it was white; a perfect match to Vegeta's yellow-tipped white boots. The saiyajin had also bought a carton of rum egg-nog.  
He looked down into the shopping bag as he placed the t-shirt back inside, " Well, at least I could promise ONE thing to  
Veggie that was on that gigantic Christmas list of his. That's good, right? " he sat down on one of the sample beds in the  
furniture section and sat his bag down on the floor. Goku sighed, " That must've been the longest line I've ever stood in! It  
sure feels GREAT to sit down. " he stretched and placed his hands down on the sheets. Goku froze instantly, " ...wow. " his  
eyes widened to 3x their normal size, " This has got to be the most comfortable pair of sheets I've ever touched. " Goku  
slowly said in awe, then grinned, " I'M GONNA GET SOME FOR VEGGIE! " he squealed, jumping down. He whipped out the ouji's  
credit card, " Plastic. The gift that keeps on giving so you can give to the one who gave you the gift that keeps on giving,  
gifts! "  
The large saiyajin walked over to a platform of piled up boxes of sheets and started to search for the warm red ones  
he had been sitting on. He grinned as he spotted one reading "king" and pulled it out, " Haha! Veggie's in for a whole bunch  
of surprises THIS Christmas. He doesn't even know about the egg-nog since I was mad about getting it before. " Goku held up  
the package containing the sheets, " This is my LUCKY DAY! "  
" Really? How come? " a deeper voice came from behind Goku and he sweatdropped. Goku glanced over his shoulder to see  
the little ouji grinning up at him. Vegeta waved.  
" Uhh--hi Veggie! " Goku whipped around and hid the package behind his back, " What're you doing here? "  
" Oh, nothing really. Shopping for gifts for people who are very near and dear to my heart; same as you. " Vegeta  
smirked, staring at the shopping bag, " So? Anything in there for your little buddy? " he wandered over to it.  
" AHH! Veggie don't! " Goku grabbed the shopping bag with one arm and held the package under the other, " You'll ruin  
all the surprises! "  
" ALL? " Vegeta grinned, " You mean you bought me MORE than one thing? "  
" Of course I bought my little Veggie more than one thing! I always buy all my friends at least 2 presents each. "  
Goku smiled, then held up the ouji's credit card, " And since Veggie gave me his little Veggie-card I can buy Veggie even  
more stuff! "  
" Who're the bed-sheets for? " Vegeta asked, smirking.  
" Uhh, I was just looking at 'um, you know. Nobody in particular. " Goku laughed nervously, putting his hand behind  
his head. The smirk grew wider on the ouji's face.  
" You're too kind, Kaka-chan. " Vegeta responded slyly, then asked, " Kakarrotto, when buying a piece of jewelry for  
a close friend, would you choose a ring or a necklace? "  
Goku thought for a moment, " A ring is what you use somebody when you get married, little Veggie; so I'd probably  
choose a necklace. "  
" ... " Vegeta blinked, confused, " You use rings for that? " he cocked his head.  
Goku grinned with delight at the little ouji's confusion, " Veggie didn't know that? " he said happily, " Aww! That's  
CUTE! Silly Veggie, when you get married on Earth you ALWAYS wear a ring! "  
" Hn, Bulma and I didn't need any rings for our saiyajin mating ritual. " Vegeta folded his arms stubbornly, then  
paused, " How come you and Onna don't wear any? "  
" Well, I keep mine at home cuz I'd probably destroy it if I went out sparring while wearing it. " Goku sighed, " It  
would melt right off my hand if I went ssj with it. " he nodded.  
" What about Onna? " the ouji smirked.  
Goku frowned, " Umm, I'm not really sure. I think--I think Chi-chan doesn't wear hers because, umm, she might lose it  
when she's cooking or something. " he shrugged.  
" Interesting. VERY interesting. " Vegeta rubbed his hands together maniacally.  
" *hicket*? " the larger saiyajin blinked at him, baffled.  
" I'll be taking my leave now, Kakarrotto. Thank you for your assistance. " Vegeta shook Goku's hand. The larger  
saiyajin smiled and hugged the smaller one.  
" Aww! You are welcome little Veggie! " Goku said happily, then grinned widely and held Vegeta up, " Look Veggie!  
Mistletoe! " he pointed to the wreath the ouji still had on his head, " Come'ere my lil ~*Veggie-chan*~... " Vegeta yelped  
as his face went bright red. He slid out of Goku's grasp and teleported away before he hit the ground, " Huh. " Goku blinked,  
then folded his arms, " Well that's plain rude! I don't understand you Veggie! WHY would you purposely wear mistletoe on  
your head when you don't even wanna be smooched! It makes no SENSE!....but that's why I like you! " he said cheerfully, then  
picked up his shopping bag and headed for the cash register, " I wonder if Veggie'll like these bed-sheets?... "  
  
  
" *sigh*. " Chi-Chi groaned as she sat behind the counter, " Stupid Ouji; made a FOOL of me. I could live the rest of  
my life without EVER seeing his evil Ouji-face ever again! " she grumbled, then yelped suddenly as a figure teleported  
infront of her, " AHH! " Chi-Chi jumped back.  
" Heh-heh-hehhh~~~ " Vegeta stood there with a very big grin on his face.  
" Where did I go wrong. Tell me, Dende. " Chi-Chi moaned, getting back on her chair, " What is it NOW, Ouji? Here to  
humilate me again...and why are you SMILING like that? " she cocked an eyebrow.  
" Onna I would like to see all types of rings this store sells that can have a large, beautiful portara gem fitted  
inside them. " Vegeta said calmly.  
" Hn. " Chi-Chi glared at Vegeta and took out a large case from the second shelf. She put it on the counter and  
opened it to reveal dozens of jewel-less rings. Vegeta smiled at one and picked it up. The ring had fancy, elaborate designs  
throughout the outside and a large enough hole to fit the portara. The inside of the golden ring was completely smooth as if  
designed to be engraved.  
" Yes, I think two of these would do just nicely. " Vegeta placed one on his finger, admiring it, " Don't you think,  
Onna? " he smiled.  
Chi-Chi froze in-place as her pupils shunk to half their size.  
  
  
:::" Heh. " Vegeta held up his hand and purposely admired his ring, which caught Chi-Chi's attention.  
" What's that? " she asked, narrowing her eyes at him.  
" My portara. I had Dende restore it a long time ago and had a jeweler place it in this ring. " he said casually,  
" Kakay wears his on his left hand. You know, the same way we did when we used them on our ears...for the fusion. "  
" Cute, Ouji. Very cute. " Chi-Chi said with distaste.:::  
  
  
" Onna? " Vegeta waved his hand infront of her face, " Onna you alright? "  
" AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! " Chi-Chi screamed suddenly, " PUT IT BACK! PUT IT BACK! " she said frantically.  
" What? " Vegeta cocked an eyebrow, " Why? "  
" FUTURE YOU--THE RINGS--JEWELER--YOUR "KAKA-OUJO"--MAKE IT STOP!!! " Chi-Chi shrieked, starting to shake with  
nervousness.  
" Onna I think you've really lost it this time. " Vegeta rolled his eyes, then smirked, " All the better, I'll gladly  
arrange a room in the West City Asylum for you. It'll be such a fun drive there. "  
" OU-JIII!! " Chi-Chi grabbed him by the collar.  
" Now now now, what did your manager tell you earlier; wouldn't wanna get yourself FIRED over little 'ol me, would  
you Onna? " Vegeta snickered.  
" Ouji! " she snapped.  
" Hmm? "  
" Ouji, that is the ring future you was wearing when I first met him! If you give one of those to Goku you could set  
off that whole "Princess Kakay" thing future you was babbling about!! " Chi-Chi exclaimed.  
Vegeta's eyes temporarily widened with fear, " Uhh.... " he shook it off, " Nonsense! Kakarrotto knows his place; and  
it's as my rightful servant-maid to the throne! " he said stubbornly.  
" Fine, fine. Put your stupid portara in those two rings. But don't come crying to me when Go-chan shows up on your  
doorstep in a wedding dress asking you where you want to go on the honeymoon. " Chi-Chi snorted. Vegeta's face turned a pale  
green.  
" What "wedding dress". You never said future me said anything about a "wedding dress". " Vegeta said nervously.  
" He didn't! I just assumed that since he called future Goku his "princess" and that they both wore those rings  
you're holding right now that... "  
" LIAR! " Vegeta growled, " You had me worried for a minute there Onna. "  
" I never DID get to find out if future you had 'marked' MY Go-chan. " she narrowed her eyes at him.  
" I'm sure it was all a scam, Onna. They knew you were coming because they were Kakarrotto and I at one time so they  
decided to pull at little prank. " Vegeta explained logically, " And since that is probably the source of that whole  
ridiculous "Princess Kakay" theory I will defy that supposed destiny and purchase these rings for my portara anyway because  
_I_ control my own future. One where Kakarrotto will see what a terrible witch you are and become my servant-maid and we will  
both laugh at you through the little window to your asylum's cell. " Vegeta boasted.  
" ...I don't care I'm still not letting you buy those rings. I'm NOT letting you win, Ouji. " Chi-Chi snarled.  
" Very well then, " Vegeta smiled pleasantly, " AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! " he wailed at  
the top of his lungs, causing the manager and several other employees to come running out to him, " You BAKA! " Vegeta  
pointed at the manager, " I thought you said you wouldn't let this happen again! " he fake-sobbed.  
" Wha--what happened Mr. Oujisama? " the manager asked him.  
" I, I just wanted to have my gems inserted into these two rings but, *sniffle* but, she WOULDN'T LET ME AND SAID I  
COULDN'T BUY THEM BECAUSE I'M "EVIL"!! *sob*!! I'm not "EVIL", am I? "  
" Aw, " one of the other girls working there said sadly, patting Vegeta on the head, " Poor baby. "  
" Yeah Onna, hear that, I'm a poor baby. " Vegeta turned to Chi-Chi, still fake-pouting.  
" I'll kill you. " Chi-Chi said under her breath.  
" Mr. Oujisama we'll gladly insert these gems inside the rings for you. " the manager said politely, then pointed at  
Chi-Chi, " As for YOU! One more slip-up and you're FIRED! "  
" Yeah Onna, "fired". " Vegeta snickered menacingly, then noticed the nervous look on Chi-Chi's face as she watched  
the manager insert a portara into each gem-holder of the two rings. Vegeta blinked, " This's really got you spooked, huh  
Onna? " he said, surprised.  
Chi-Chi quickly nodded her head.  
" Aw... " Vegeta trailed off, " GOOD! " he cackled. Chi-Chi glared at him, then went back to worrying about the  
portaras.  
" Alright Mr. Oujisama. It's finished. " the manager handed the rings over to Vegeta, " If you ever want them placed  
back into the earrings just come back anytime you like. Preferably when the store's open. "  
" Uh-huh. " Vegeta smirked, slipping one of the rings onto his right hand. Chi-Chi's already frantic stomach did  
flip-flops and she felt like she was about to either faint or throw-up.  
" How would you care to pay for that Mr. Oujisama? " the manager asked.  
" Heh-heh. " Vegeta grinned and held up one of his credit cards.  
" EXCELLENT choice, sir. " the manager swiped the card through, then handed it back to the prince along with a recipt  
and a baggie and fancy-looking red velvet case to put the other ring in, " Thank you for choosing our store. "  
Vegeta held his hand up to look at his ring just as Chi-Chi fell to the ground with a thud; fainted, " You're  
welcome, in fact, " he said as he walked off, " I think I might be coming back here again VERY SOON. "  
  
  
Heeheehee, I LOVE Christmas-time! " Gogeta said happily as he and his brother stood on the escalators going down. He  
now had two large shopping bags in each of his hands.  
" Yeah! This is my first official Christmas too! " Vejitto added. He paused, " Hey, did you feel Mommy's ki just  
now? " he asked.  
Gogeta focused, " You're right! And it's Daddy's. " he corrected Vejitto, who sweatdropped, " Let's go surprise him!"  
he grinned, dashing off.  
" Uhh... " Vejitto blinked, then yelped suddenly, " AHH! GOGGIE NO! HE DOESN'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE YET!! " he shouted,  
running after him.  
" Hahahahahaha--! " Gogeta screeched to a halt just feet away from the jewerly stand and froze. Vegeta was happily  
walking away from it holding a small shopping bag while an enraged Chi-Chi stood behind the counter ready to leap over it and  
attack the ouji; holding a very familiar bazooka over her shoulder, " She's going to try to kill Daddy. " Gogeta murmured in  
shock, his body starting to shake, " Like she tried to kill ME. " only Goku's voice came out this time, choked up, " How  
could Chi-chan do it...killing me just so she could kill Veggie once and for all... " he said in disbelief, " I think I  
understand now....I WON'T LET YOU DO THIS!!! " Goku screamed in anger.  
" Yipe! " Vejitto yelped and tackled Gogeta to the ground before he could burst into ssj and launch himself at  
Chi-Chi, " Goggie don't! Goggie, Gogeta--calm down! Not here! Not now! "  
Vegeta paused and glanced in their direction. Vejitto quickly surpressed his ki as he watched his smaller fusion  
parent shrug his shoulders and head over to the food court. Vejitto sighed. Gogeta now had a mixture of devastated and  
furious expressions on his face.  
" Veggie is RIGHT, Ji-chan! Veggie is RIIIIHIIIHHIIIIGHT! " Goku's voice sobbed from inside Gogeta's fused body.  
" It's oh-kay, Toussan. " Vejitto said quietly, helping him up, " But I CAN'T just let you loose and attack somebody  
in a public area! Look at all the people around here! They could get hurt! " he exclaimed, then pulled out the two mallets  
both fusions had bought earlier, " We'll kick her butt when we all get back home! " Vejitto grinned cheerfully.  
" YAY! " Gogeta's voice cheered. Goku was still crying inside.  
" I STILL say we should attack Onna now! NOW do you see what I've been babbling about all this time Kakarrotto! "  
Vegeta's voice scholded the larger saiyajin.  
Gogeta nodded, " Yes little Veggie. " Goku responded quietly. He paused, " Does Veggie still love me? "  
" Hai. " Vegeta's voice said, " Kakarrotto if you were to lose an arm I would never kill you just to wish you back  
so you would regain the arm you lost. I will never kill you for my own personal gain. "  
" Yeah, besides if you did all of us'd die too anyways! " Gogeta laughed, " Hahahahaha!....ha... " he sweatdropped to  
hear both voices silencing themselves to his subconsious, " Well that wasn't very nice. " he grumbled.  
Vejitto watched his fused counterpart in confusing, cocking his head every now and then.  
" HO HO HO! And what do YOU want for Christmas little girl? "  
Both fusions froze and their eyes widened with excitement.  
" I want a pony, and a converteeble, and stuffed bunny rabbit! "  
Gogeta and Vejitto peered over a nearby crowd to see 'Santa' on his throne with a little girl on one of his knees.  
" SANTA CLAUS!! " they both squealed at once, then quickly covered their mouths as several people glanced over at  
them, surprised.  
" Heh-heh-heh-heh. " Vejitto laughed, embarassed.  
" Wow! Santa Claus! " Gogeta grinned.  
" Hey, speaking of bunnies did I ever show you the fusion bunny Toussan made for me? " Vejitto said eagerly, " It's  
so cute-n-it's-black-n-grey-n-white! I've been calling him Freckles! "  
" Where is Freckles? " Gogeta asked.  
" Oh, I left him with Grampa and Gramma over my break. " Vejitto replied.  
  
  
" HOW DARE YOU CRAP ON MY ROYAL THRONE! " Bejito yelled angrily as he chased Freckles around the house, " COME BACK  
HERE YOU MULTI-COLORED LONG-EARRED RODENT!! " he swung his scepter in the air.  
  
  
" He'll be fine, don't worry about him. " Vejitto said to his little brother, " I am sure he is in capable hands. "  
he nodded.  
" Oh-kay Vejitto. " Gogeta said, still a little bit shaken up.  
Vejitto floated upward just enough to see over the crowds, " HEY! That isn't the REAL Santa Claus. It's Mirai Trunks  
in a Santa suit! " he folded his arms, then grinned, " This'll be funny. " he landed on the ground, then grabbed Gogeta by  
the wrist, " Come on Goggie! "  
" Why hello little boy, and what's your name? " Mirai did his best 'Santa' impression. The boy stared at him for a  
moment, then burst into tears.  
" WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "  
Mirai sweatdropped, " Oh...don't, don't cry now. Santa knows you've been a good boy this year. " he said, picking the  
child up and setting him down where the chatty girl had just been. The boy stopped crying and started sucking his thumb in a  
nervous manner until he finally quieted down and grinned widely; relieved.  
" There, that's better. " Mirai said, " Now what would you like Santa to bring you for Christmas? "  
" P! " the boy grinned.  
" Uhh, P? " Mirai said in his normal voice, confused, " A, Plane? "  
" No plane! Plain pee! "  
" Plai--p-- " Mirai's face turned a pale green as he looked down to see his entire leg was now soaked in a smelly  
yellow liquid, " Oh.....dear Lord why... " he cringe in disgust, then picked the boy up and handed him over to his mom,  
" Here you are ma'am, I, think he needs to change his..diaper. " Mirai once again looked at his wet leg, " Eew. "  
" NEXT! " a woman dressed as an elf said. Another little girl came forward.  
" Ho ho ho. Why hello little girl, and what's your name. " Mirai said, trying to be cheerful.  
" If you're the real Santa Claus how come you don't know my name? " she asked, " Santa's supposed to know who's been  
naughty or nice but aren't you supposed to know our names too? If you didn't know my name how do I know you're the real Santa  
Claus huh? " she said suspicously.  
" Ohhhhhhhhh, boy. " Mirai groaned, slapping himself on the forehead, " Listen, why don't you just tell Santa what  
you want for Christmas, hm? "  
" Sure? Where is he? " the little girl smiled, looking around. Mirai sweatdropped and muttered something under his  
breath, " NEXT!!! " he screamed.  
" Hello SAN-TAH! "  
Mirai's eyes shot wide open to see Vejitto waving at him along with a similar looking yet slightly shorter person,  
" Veh--ji--? "  
" WHEE! " Vejitto landed on Mirai, nearly breaking his leg. Mirai yelped in pain, " Santa Claus, for Christmas I  
would like a very very large banana, peanut-butter, and marshmellow flavored Candy Cane!....and some toys. " Vejitto grinned,  
then hopped off. Gogeta hopped on in his brother's place.  
" And I would like to see Chi-Chi slaughtered and killed unmercilessly--unmercifullessly...un--OH I just want her to  
go blow up! " Gogeta exclaimed, hopping off.  
" Who was that? " Mirai blinked at Vejitto.  
" My little brother! " Vejitto said proudly, " His name is Goggie! " he patted Gogeta on the shoulder, " See you on  
Christmas Day Mirai!--Oops. I mean, *snicker* Santa. " the two fusions did their best not to burst into laughter as they left  
the scene. Mirai sweatdropped.  
" Well, at least it can't get any worse than that. " he said, rubbing his knee. A little boy came up to him with a  
long trail of boogers coming out his nose.  
" *sniff* Hi Santa. " he said, his voice congested. The boy sneezed, sending a bus-load of snot onto Mirai's leg.  
" "You're good with little kids", Mom said. "Just look how much baby Trunks liked you", Mom said. Oy! " Mirai groaned  
, " Why me! "  
  
  
  
" Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way. Oh what fun, it is to ride, in a one horse open sleigh, HEY! " Goku  
sang to himself as he headed for towards his house carrying enough packages on his back to make Santa proud of him. He  
happily knocked on the door only to have it slowly creak open. The large saiyajin walked inside and paused when he felt what  
to him was a light tap at his chest.  
" YAH! "  
Goku looked down at Chi-Chi, who had her fingers pressed against him. The couple exchanged embarassed expressions  
before Goku spoke up, " HI CHI-CHAN! " he grinned.  
" Go-chan! " Chi-Chi exclaimed, hugging him tightly, " Oh sweetie that EVIL little Ouji made a MOCKERY of me at the  
mall today! Everyone thought _I_ was the bad guy just because I was the one holding the bazooka over my shoulder and aiming  
at him while he pretended to cry like a baby! "  
" Chi-chan made little Veggie CRY! " Goku gasped, then paused, " Waitaminute, what were you doing with a bazooka in  
the mall? " he blinked, confused.  
" TRYING TO DEFEND MYSELF!! " Chi-Chi snapped, " You won't believe it but Vegeta was unintentionally starting to set  
up that horrible TERRIBLE future I saw when I used Mirai's time machine to travel there!!! " she nervously grabbed Goku by  
the collar.  
" You mean the one that happens 100 years from now when I am little Veggie's ~*princess*~? " the larger saiyajin said  
w/big sparkily eyes.  
Chi-Chi glared, " EXACTLY! " she screamed in his face. Goku rubbed his ears in pain.  
" Oww. "  
" Goku he was having the same exact rings made that future him had on when I met him! "  
" So? " Goku shrugged.  
" SO! THAT MEANS MY CHANCES OF SAVING YOU FROM THAT OUJI'S CLUTCHES HAVE JUST TIGHTENED!!! " she shouted.  
" ...umm, is that a bad thing? " Goku scratched his head. Chi-Chi looked at him like he had gone insane.  
" OF COURSE IT'S A BAD THING, GOKU! IT'S A VERY VERY _VERY_ BAD THING!!! " Chi-Chi screamed, " THE NEXT THING YOU  
KNOW HE'LL BE TEACHING YOU HIS LANGUAGE AND DRESSING YOU UP IN THOSE CREEPY OUJO CLOTHES AND DRINKING OUT OF THE SAME YOGURT  
CUP AS YOU-- "  
" --I gotcha a present. " Goku smiled.  
" ... " Chi-Chi blanked out, then grinned, " OH MY GO-CHAN!! IT'S THAT NECKLACE I PUT THE SIGN UP NEXT TOO--I mean,  
that I told you I wanted so very much! Isn't it! "  
" Mayyyybe? " Goku giggled, patting a smaller shopping bag.  
" GO-CHAN I LOVE YOU!! " Chi-Chi kissed him, " CAN I SEE IT? "  
" Is it Christmas? " Goku said teasingly.  
" For me it is... " she said in a sing-song voice  
" For me it isn't... " Goku countered, humming also. He grinned. Chi-Chi sweatdropped, " Chi-chan's gotta wait for  
her gift just like everyone else! "  
Chi-Chi grumbled to herself and kicked one of the shopping bags, causing a pair of white and yellow mittens to roll  
out. She blinked, " Who's are these for? " she picked them up. The mittens were too big for her and way too small for Goku.  
" Oh, they're for Veggie! " he chirped.  
Chi-Chi looked the mittens over, " Normal gift...a little TOO cuddily looking...but nothing too weird about it.  
Oh-kay Goku, you are allowed to give these to the Ouji. " she smiled, handing them back to him.  
Goku sweatdropped, " I have to ask for PERMISSION to give Christmas presents??? "  
" To that evil little creature of darkness ya do. " Chi-Chi said flatly, then picked up a white t-shirt out of the  
bag and sweatdropped, " "Veggie". " she read the shirt, " Didn't you just get the Ouji something! " Chi-Chi said, annoyed.  
" Well, yeah, but Veggie gave me his credit card to go shopping for him so I could pick out what I really thought  
he'd like without having to worry about the price. " Goku said happily, then frowned, " That's why I haven't been able to get  
you that much stuff. I don't think Veggie'd like it if I used his credit card to buy presents for EVERYBODY. "  
Chi-Chi stared at the white t-shirt. The word Veggie written in green letters with a chubby little carrot as the "i",  
" A carrot...how very ironic. " she sweatdropped.  
" What's so ironic about a carrot? " Goku cocked his head.  
" ... " Chi-Chi sighed, " Nevermind Goku. So? " she said as she placed the shirt in Goku's arms also, " Any more  
'surprises' for the Ouji you care to share with me? "  
" Umm, well, " Goku said nervously; afraid she wouldn't let him give Vegeta the rest of the presents. Chi-Chi pulled  
out a carton from another bag, eyeballing it with confusion.  
" EGG NOG??? You bought him...EGG NOG? "  
" It was on Veggie's Christmas list! " Goku protested, " Little Veggie's list is so long! AND it was the only thing  
on it that didn't involve me in an embarassing situation or in a creepy costume. " he added.  
" Hmm? " Chi-Chi held the carton of egg-nog up, then gawked at a little label on it, " GOKU! This has RUM in it! "  
" That's how Veggie likes it, Chi-chan. " Goku explained, " And he IS definately overage enough to drink it. "  
" Ugh, Goku, we REALLY don't need any drunk Oujis at the Christmas party. " Chi-Chi grimaced.  
Goku sniffled, tears welling up in his eyes.  
" OHhhhh, ALRIGHT! You can give him this too. Just as long as we both get out of there before he starts drinking it  
and singing oldies over Bulma's P.A. system. " Chi-Chi nodded.  
" How would you know how little Veggie acts when he's had one too many? " Goku cocked an eyebrow. She stared at him,  
baffled.  
" I don't! I'm just assuming! He could just instantly pass out for all we know! But I'm sure as not going to stick  
around to find out! "  
" But I wanna find out. " Goku said, curious.  
" You really wanna know--ask Bulma. " Chi-Chi said bluntly, " Now what's in this bag? " she held up the JCPenney's  
one.  
" Veggie-naptime stuff! " Goku chirped.  
Chi-Chi looked at him incrediously, " You got him EVEN MORE stuff!! "  
" ...well it was a big credit card. " he shrugged, " I had the money to get Veggie more stuff. "  
Chi-Chi sighed and pulled out a package. She sweatdropped, " Bedsheets??? " she gawked in shock.  
" Yeah! I sat down on one of the sample beds they had in the store cuz I was really tired and the sheets felt so good  
I thought; you know I bet little Veggie would like these; he must get awful cold on these winter nights. " Goku smiled.  
" Hmm. " Chi-Chi inspected the package, then ripped it open to reveal the red sheets.  
" HEY! WHAT'RE YOU DOING! CHI-CHI!! " Goku yelped, " I HAVE TO WRAP THOSE UP! "  
" You're not wrapping anything up until I know what it i--HOLY CHEESECAKE!! " she cried out as she rubbed the sheets  
between her fingers, " THESE ARE SATIN!! "  
" You mean sat on? " Goku said, confused.  
Chi-Chi sweatdropped, " NOT "SAT IN"! SATIN! AND THIS ONE IS STAYING HERE! "  
" What??? "  
" I'M NOT LETTING YOU GIVE THIS TO THE OUJI, GOKU! WHAT'LL HE THINK?! "  
The larger saiyajin paused, then grinned, " Veggie will think "Thank you Kakarrotto, I can now go to sleep without  
freezing my little body to death upstairs in my cold cold room.". " he said thoughtfully.  
Chi-Chi stared at him, " Goku you don't have a single evil thought in your head do you. " she said in disbelief.  
" Nope! I'm a good little boy and Santa knows it! " he gave her a thumbs-up.  
" Unfortunately, Go-chan, Santa also knows that our little Ouji "friend"; and I use that term loosely; has many MANY  
evil thoughts parading about his noggin. " Chi-Chi nodded, " Bedsheets! HONESTLY! Such good intentions, yet such an  
embarassing aftermath. " she shook her head, " Goku, bedsheets like THESE are something you would give ME, not the, OUJI. "  
she cringed at the word.  
" ... " Goku blinked, then grinned slyly, " OHHHHHH, I get it. Chi-chan is cold at night so she wants the bedsheets  
for herself. Tsk tsk Chi-chan. " he giggled, then perked up, " I can go buy you some if you really want some that bad! "  
Chi-Chi walked up to Goku and hugged him, " My poor, sweet, mixed-up baby. " she patted his back. Goku smiled. She  
let go of him, " NO RED SATIN SHEETS FOR THE OUJI YOU HERE ME!!!! " Chi-Chi screamed in Goku's face. Goku whinced as his ears  
felt like they were bleading from the extreme loudness of her voice.  
" Oww.. " he covered his ears with his hands, " That'll hurt for a while... " Goku pouted, then looked at her  
curiously, " I guess this means I can't give little Veggie his robe either, huh? "  
" YOU GOT HIM A _ROBE_!!!! " Chi-Chi nearly had a heart-attack.  
" Yeah I don't think that'll be getting to Veggie's house either. " Goku said to himself, sweatdropping.  
" GIVE ME THOSE! " Chi-Chi grabbed Goku's remaining shopping bags, " I can't believe this! WHY ON EARTH DID YOU GET  
THE OUJI A ROBE!!! "  
" Because it matched his sheets. " Goku said innocently, then shrugged.  
Chi-Chi groaned and did her best not to fall over then and there, " "because it matched his sheets", oh good God! "  
she spat out, then found the remaining present and pulled it out to reveal another familiar object. She held the robe up  
infront of her, her hands shaking and her eyelid in a nervous twitch.  
  
  
:::" OH KAH-KEE, I HAVE ARRIVED FOR YOU MY PRINCESS! " Vegeta appeared at the top of the stairs in a sing-song voice.  
" V-SAMA! " Goku squealed w/big sparkily eyes.  
" BLEH. " Chi-Chi almost gagged.  
" Like the new outfit, Kakay? " Vegeta had on a deep red robe which was about 2 sizes too big for him. The sleeves  
looked enormous, even for the ouji's muscles; and covered up to most of his hands. A familiar blue sash sat tied around his  
waist. Chi-Chi recognized it immediately.  
" THAT'S ONE OF GOKU'S OLD GI SASHES! " she pointed to it, gawking. Vegeta only ignored her and began to proudly  
decend the stairs, " You told me this one was your favorite on me so I thought I'd wear it just for you. ":::  
  
  
" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! " Chi-Chi shrieked  
in terror, dropping it to the floor, " WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO ME!!! "  
" What is Chi-chan talking about? " Goku cocked his head, then picked up the robe and folded it.  
" THAT'S FUTURE OUJI'S ROBE!!!! " Chi-Chi screamed, horrified as she backed up, pointing at it.  
" Future Veggie's??? " Goku looked at her, confused, " But how can it be Future Veggie's if I just bought it just  
now? PRESENT Veggie doesn't even know about it! " he unfolded it and held it out infront of him.  
" SEE! SEE! THAT _IS_ THE SAME ROBE FROM THE FUTURE! IT'S THE SAME COLOR AND IT'S WAY TOO BIG FOR THE OUJI JUST LIKE  
THE FUTURE ONE!!! " Chi-Chi collapsed to the floor on her behind, still pointing and shaking.  
" Oh, yeah I guess it is a little big for little Veggie; but it was the only one in the same color as the sheets. I  
didn't like the other colors as much. " Goku explained, then hugged the robe, " This one's my *FAVORITE*!! " he cuddled the  
warm-n-fuzzy robe closer to his cheek.  
" WILL YOU _STOP THAT_!!! " Chi-Chi snapped, her mind ready to snap along with it, " I CAN'T LET THIS HAPPEN!!  
OHHHHH! WHAT AM I GONNA DO! WHAT AM I GONNA _DO_!!!! " she started to nervously pace back and forth, " I know! I'll burn  
them! I'll burn the robe and the sheets in the fireplace! Yes, that's it! The Ouji can't get them if they don't exist! Of  
course. " Chi-Chi laughed, slightly paranoid.  
" Uhh, Chi-Chi we don't have a fireplace. " Goku said, looking at her cautiously.  
" ...oh. Right. " Chi-Chi frowned, then folded her arms, " Well in that case I'm going to confiscate them until I can  
find a way to get rid of them and save your future! "  
" NO NO!!! " Goku cried, " I put a lot of love into all the presents I bought my little Veggie! I can't just hand  
them over to you like that! You'll destory them! And besides you're not the boss of me! "  
" OH, and I suppose the OUJI is, eh? " she folded her arms.  
" NO! Veggie isn't either!...wait...is he? " Goku blinked, confused.  
" OF COURSE NOT NOW GIVE ME THE PRESENTS!!! " Chi-Chi yelled.  
" Nuh-uh! I'm confiscating my OWN presents up to my OWN room, thank you! " Goku snorted, then gathered his presents  
and stomped up the stairs to his room and closing the door behind it. Chi-Chi stared up at the door to Goku's room for a  
moment, worried. Goku stuck his head out into the hallway, smiled at her, and blew a raspberry. Chi-Chi sweatdropped as she  
watched the door slam shut a second time.  
" Hoo boy... "  
  
  
" Jingle bells, Onna smells, got fired from her job. At least I hope I think she did, her boss thinks she's a slob. "  
Vegeta sang to himself as he contently made his way up the driveway to the front door of Capsule Corp. It was now beginning  
to snow lightly and there was about an inch of the white stuff on the lawn. He opened the front door to see two grinning  
carolers standing in the doorway.  
" WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS, WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS, WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS, AND A HAPPY NEW-- "  
" *SLAM!* " Vegeta slammed the door in their faces, " LEAVE MY HOUSE ALONE! Bakayaro carolers. " he muttered,  
stomping away. It wasn't until Vegeta reached the end of the driveway when he realized something very odd. Vegeta  
sweatdropped and ran back up to the door, " YOU LET ME IN RIGHT NOW YOU, YOU, WHOEVER YOU ARE THAT BROKE INTO MY HOUSE!! " he  
pounded on the door, only to have it opened by Vejitto.  
" Hi Mommy! " Vejitto said cheerfully, " Didja miss me? "  
" ... " Vegeta blinked, " ...Vejitto why were you singing Christmas carols on the wrong side of the door? "  
" I dunno. " he grinned, shrugging.  
" Been pal-ing around with Kakarrotto earlier today, right. " Vegeta said flatly.  
" YOU BET! " the taller saiyajin said happily.  
" Ahh, I figured. Too much exposure to Kakarrotto instigates your own kaka-genes to become more dominantly featured  
than my own. " the ouji sighed, stepping inside and putting his shopping bags down. He closed the door.  
" Anything for me? " the fusion asked.  
" Hm? Oh I've already bought you a gift. " Vegeta said. Vejitto opened his mouth only to have Vegeta interupt, " Of  
course I'm not telling you where it is because you'll go and ruin the surprise before Christmas even gets here. "  
" ... " Vejitto frowned, " Ohhh... "  
" You're here early. " Vegeta commented.  
" OH! Yeah I get to stay for the whole Christmas break AND New Years! Isn't that great! " Vejitto said, " I've also  
gotten you and Toussan the BEST PRESENT EVER! AND you've both given me a present already also! "  
" We have? When? " Vegeta blinked.  
Vejitto pointed to a similar-looking figure on the couch behind him, " This is Gogeta! My little brother! "  
Vegeta's jaw fell to the floor, " YOUR _WHAT_?! "  
" His brother! " Gogeta repeated, waving.  
" But--but HOW? I mean--uhhh--I DIDN'T DO ANY MORE FUSING WITH KAKARROTTO IF THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE INSINUATING SO I  
DON'T KNOW HOW-- " he screamed, flustered.  
" He's from an alternate timeline. Like Mirai Trunks. " Vejitto explained.  
" ...oh. " Vegeta said, blushing with embarassment, " Heh-heh-heh. I thought--umm--nevermind. " he said with a cheesy  
grin, " What's he doing here? "  
" Singing Christmas carols with me. " Vejitto replied.  
Vegeta sweatdropped, " NO, I mean, how did he get here. WHY is he here? You know, the important stuff! "  
" Ahh, the important stuff. " Gogeta nodded, trying not the burst into laughter. He sat up, " I got here by using  
Mirai Trunks's time machine, I'm here because I was trying to get away from Onna before she could kill me and so I hopped in  
the machine to hide. She smacked the machine really hard with her mallet and I somehow ended up in your timeline's h.f.i.l.  
Vejitto-kun brought me here from there, seeing as he was just leaving anyway. " Gogeta explained.  
" You were trying to ESCAPE from Onna?! " Vegeta said, " What was SHE so mad about! Doesn't the fusion dance only  
last 30 minutes! "  
" Not if you don't forget to take off your portara earrings before-hand. " the fusion said, slightly embarassed. He  
pulled the earrings out of his pockets.  
Vegeta's eyes bugged out of his head, " YOU'RE A PERMANENT FUSION TOO?! "  
Gogeta nodded, " I completely forgot about the earrings Veggie. " Goku's voice came out. The ouji's eyes would've  
completely flung out of his sockets and onto the living room floor if they weren't held in so tightly.  
" KAKARROTTO!? "  
" Heh-heh, hi? " he squeaked out.  
Vegeta pointed at Vejitto, " WHAT IS KAKARROTTO DOING INSIDE THERE!!! "  
" That's not OUR Kakarrotto. That's the Kakarrotto from Gogeta's timeline. Which is somewhere around May or June. "  
Vejitto thought outloud to himself, " He's got the same kinda syndrome I had before I de-fused inside Buu and freed your  
bodies, then got my body back after we were all wished back near the end of the Buu fight. "  
" So what your saying is he has his own personality but his body ALSO is home to his timeline's Kakarrotto and I? "  
Vegeta cocked his head, surprised.  
" Yeah, pretty much. " Vejitto laughed.  
" I'm surprised he's still sane. " Vegeta muttered.  
" Well from where Goggie came from he's, err, they've only been in this state for about 2 days. I'm almost 7 months  
old! If I still had to deal with you-n-Daddy in my head by now I would've died multiple times! " Vejitto exclaimed, then  
sweatdropped to see Vegeta glared at him, insulted, " Umm, heh-heh, you understand. "  
" Yes, I suppose. " Vegeta grumbled, then walked up to Gogeta, " So? Where exactly does YOUR timeline scew off in  
this odd direction? "  
" Umm, I kinda convinced you to keep your portara and then after I did my little heeheehee song I convinced you to be  
my fusion partner. " Gogeta's now more Goku-ish expression grinned. Light blush marks on his cheeks.  
" I crushed the portara and snubbed you after your freakishly cute "heeheehee" song. " Vegeta nodded, giving his  
version of the story, " Wait...how did YOU convince ME to "fusion dance" with you anyway! " he demanded.  
" Mistletoe. " the ouji's voice came out of Gogeta this time, flatly.  
" Mistlet---oh... " Vegeta squeaked out, his face turning bright red, " Really? How...uhh...very interesting.. " he  
said uneasily.  
" So that's what I look like when I 'glow'. " Gogeta blinked. He sighed, Vegeta still in control, " God, I miss my  
body! " the saiyajin groaned.  
" I miss mine too. " Goku's sniffled.  
" WELL IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT ANYWAY MR. LET'S-GIVE-VEGGIE-A-BIG-WET-KAKA-DROOL-ENTRENCHED-SMOOCH-AND-SEE-IF-HE-CHANGES-  
-HIS-MIND-ABOUT-BEING-MY-FUSION-DANCE-PARTNER!!! " Vegeta screamed at themself. He glanced over at the other Vegeta; the one  
who still had his original body; and poked him on the shoulder, " Hey. "  
" Uhh...uhhhhhHHhh... " the little ouji was frozen as various made-up images floated through his mind, " ...what was  
Kakarrotto THINKING!! "  
" I can tell you. " Gogeta's voice said.  
" SHUDDUP! " Vegeta's snapped, " Listen, " he bent down to the other him, " you need to dispose of the portaras RIGHT  
AWAY! Or at least avoid any further fusion dances with Kakarrotto. "  
" Umm, oh-kay. " Vegeta said, confused.  
" Yeah. And Chi-Chi'll try to kill you. " Goku's voice said sadly. Gogeta's eyes watering.  
" Onna's ALWAYS trying to kill me. " Vegeta sighed.  
" NO! I mean, she, Veggie.....Veggie, Chi-Chi wanted to kill Gogeta, even though I was inside him too. " his eyes  
began to water, " SHE WAS GONNA KILL ALL THREE OF US JUST SO SHE COULD BRING BACK ONLY ME! AND I DON'T KNOW IF THAT'S EVEN  
POSSIBLE!!! "  
Vegeta's eyes widened, " Onna wanted to kill you just because you were fused with ME? "  
Gogeta nodded solumnly, then said in his own voice, " The phrase, "HOW DARE YOU EXIST!" comes to mind. "  
The ouji's shoulders slumped to his sides, " Onna would kill me even if Kakarrotto and I were sharing the same body?  
Kakarrotto! Did she KNOW for sure you were in the body too? "  
" Yes little Veggie. I told her. That's what caused her to start trying to kill me! " Goku's voice choked out, " It  
was so horrible. Chi-chan hates you even more than she loves me!! " he started sobbing. Vegeta glanced over at Vejitto, who  
was also taking the other fusion's story all in. Vegeta patted Gogeta on the back.  
" It's alright, Kaka-chan. I TOLD you the Onna's evil, but gullible little Kakays just don't listen to me. " Vegeta  
bragged.  
" And THAT'S why I understand now, Veggie! I want to help you! " the larger saiyajin's voice said determinedly.  
" You mean, you want to help me mentally destroy Onna to a near hospitalized psycho-ward? " Vegeta said curiously.  
" YEAH! " Gogeta pumped his fist in the air.  
Vegeta grinned victoriously, " Well then, let's go show Onna some REAL holiday spirit! Follow ME! Sons... " he said  
as he marched up to his room.  
Vejitto giggled and followed him, " I always enjoy this part. "  
" Heh-heh-heh. " Gogeta chuckled in his own voice, behind Vejitto, " This is gonna be the best Christmas EVER! "  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
6:48 PM 12/18/2002  
END OF PART TWO  
Chuquita: (grins) And so ends part 2! Hyperbole asked in the reviews if I could post the address to the other two stories I  
mentioned. So, here they are!  
  
A Very Veggie Christmas -Slimshady  
http://fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1090757  
  
A Quick Trip into Chuquita Land -Maria Cline  
http://fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1123367  
  
Chuquita: Maria's was just a one-shot fic but Slimshady's has more than one chapter. I hope she adds part 2 to her story  
soon. (sighs) I honestly can't figure out what Veggie's plan having to do with the snow is. (nods) And I wanna find out.  
Vegeta: (yawns and opens his eyes)  
Goku: (happily) Speaking of Veggies, he's ALIVE!  
Vegeta: (sits up in his chair to see he has a blanket in place of his shirt) (woozy) What happened?? (glances over at Goku,  
who waves at him) (narrows his eyes) Now I remember....YOU WERE GOING TO KEEP MY BRAIN TRAPPED IN IDIOT-LAND FOR THE REST OF  
MY LIFE, WEREN'T YOU, KAKARROTTO!!!  
Goku: (looking around nervously) Uhh...uhhh... (happily) Veggie-I'm-so-glad-you're-safe! [grabs Veggie and hugs him tightly]  
Vegeta: (glowing bright red) Heh-heh-hehhhhh...... (pauses and pushes himself out of the hug) DON'T CHANGE THE TOPIC! YOU  
WERE PLOTTING TO MAKE ME INTO SOME BRAIN-DEAD HOUSEHOLD PET! (fake sniffle) How COULD you Kakay!  
Goku: (smiles innocently) It just seemed so easy.  
Vegeta: ... (blinks)  
Goku: (cheesy grin)  
Vegeta: (flatly) Underestimating Kakarrotto. One of the many repeated lessons I learn on a daily basis.  
Chuquita: You're lucky that sweater tore on the tree, (grins) I don't think your brain would've survived with an I.Q. as low  
as that sweater made yours!  
Vegeta: (glares at her) Ha ha ha, VERRRY funny Chu. (glares even angrier at Son) AND _YOU_, KAKARROTTO--  
Goku: (gulps; whimpers)  
Vegeta: (smirks) --I didn't know you HAD an evil gene in you! (smiles) I'm VERY impressed.  
Goku: (laughs nervously) I must have picked it up from me-n-little-Veggie's portara fusion.  
Vegeta: (nods) Hai...BUT THAT DOESN'T STILL MEAN I'M NOT MAD AT YOU FOR SHUTTING DOWN HALF MY BRAIN CELLS!!!  
Goku: (eyes wide; hair looking wind-blown from Veggie's loud scream) (squeaks out) Yes Veggie.  
Chuquita: (to Veggie) I finally saw the dubbed version of your "number 1" episode!  
Vegeta: (cocks an eyebrow) Really?  
Goku: "Vegeta's hat's off to Goku (that's ME); you're number 1!" [holds up his hand which now has one of those big green foam  
hands ontop of it with the pointer finger up and a number 1 on it] HEEE~~~  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Where did you get that?  
Goku: I dunno? (grins)  
Vegeta: (larger sweatdrops)  
Chuquita: The dubbed episode is called "Vegeta's Respect"  
Goku: (cues up oldies music) (singing) R-E-S-P E-C-T! TELL YOU WHAT IT MEANS TO ME--YIP! [Veggie slaps his hand over Son's  
mouth and sends a ki blast at the cd player; frying it] (pouts) Awww...Veggie never let me have any fun!  
Vegeta: Not when its at MY expense you won't.  
Chuquita: While I still liked the sub dialogue better, dub Veggie can really rip your heart out when he wants to.  
Goku: [pulls up his shirt and whips out a big candy heart; starts eating it]  
Vegeta: (to Son) WHAT has gotten into you today.  
Goku: (happily) The Christmas spirit little Veggie!  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) I meant emotionally. Dub Veggie can make his voice sound really emotional depending on the mood.  
Goku: Aww, does little Veggie have something he wants to *share* with us? [pats Veggie's shoulder]  
Vegeta: (sending death-glares in Son's direction)  
Goku: (whispers to Chu) If I didn't know better I'd say he's still mad at me.  
Chuquita: (sarcasm) Whatever gave you THAT idea.  
Vegeta: (sticks his tongue out at them)  
Chuquita: I think I found these full eps at pbxanime or something that sounds like it. (nods, then smiles) I was finally able  
to pick up where I left off downloading the Buu eps that haven't aired here yet!  
Vegeta: *cough* That's-cheating *cough*  
Chuquita: (narrows her eyes at him; turns back to the audiance) So far I've gotten the english versions of Veggie's Respect;  
another one I can't remember the sub title to, "True Saiyans Fight Alone", umm the other 3 tail-end Buu fight subs I missed  
back at Dragonball Arena (283, 284, & 285).  
Goku: AND we got to see Veggie do a classic anime Bulma-esque watch-my-head-grow-10-times-its-size-as-I-yell-at-you-cuz-I'm-  
really-really-mad!  
Chuquita: (grinning) I have a screenshot of this one if anyone wants to see it. Son's got on the most delighted expression  
even though Veggie's--  
Goku: --really-really-mad!  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Of course...  
Chuquita: This is in the "True Saiyans Fight Alone" episode.  
Goku: You know they should probably call it, "Veggie & Goku are Afraid to end up Permanently Fused again so they're Taking  
turns Fighting Buu".  
Vegeta: (smirks) OR we could call it "Kakay disses Onna and Accepts his True Saiyajin-ness"  
Chuquita: Yah, the dub cut out the whole "Chi-Chi isn't that hot..." line of Son-kun's in favor of him saying how much  
prettier Bulma is instead.  
Goku: She is.  
Vegeta: (to Son) (grinning; holding up a pen & sticky-note) Can I quote you on that?  
Goku: (sweatdrops)  
Chuquita: Well, I don't think I'll have Part 3 done for Christmas; it's less than a week away; so we'd like to wish you a  
Merry early Christmas right now!  
Everyone: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY!  
Goku: (toots little horn) And a HAPPY NEW YEAR! [throws confetti in the air]  
Vegeta: (shivers and grabs his blanket) I gotta find myself a shirt... 


	3. Goggie's GRAND SCHEME l fusion babies me...

4:29 PM 12/19/2002  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: -from dbz 191 "The Fight is Over! Thank You Son Goku"  
{Vegeta:} Those peasants! What do they think they can do?  
  
Chuey's Corner:  
Goku: (happily) LOTS of things!  
Chuquita: (humoring him) Really? Like what?  
Goku: (ready to burst into song) Weeeeelllllll, we CAN---mmph! [glob of a large blue t-shirt is stuffed in his mouth]  
(muffled) Hey! [looks down to see Veggie wearing one of Son's blue gi t-shirts in place of his missing tank top; shirt is WAY  
too big for him] (eyes widened like two big saucers)  
Vegeta: (threateningly) PLEASE. DON'T start singing random things off the top of your head. I'm cold, freezing, and I also am  
getting a very large headache. So do me a favor and avoid making my brain a more miserable blob that sits inside my head. Ok?  
Goku: ... (squeals) AAAAHHHHHHHH!!! LOOKIT-LITTLE-VEGGIE-WEARING-MY-GI-SHIRT-THAT'S-TOO-BIG-FOR-HIM-AND-YOU-LOOK-SO-CUUUUTE!!  
[wiggling his fingers back and forth itchily] LET-ME-HOLD-YOU!!!  
Vegeta: (frozen in place) Uhhhh... [takes two steps back, bright red glow beginning to seep into his face] Muh--maybe using  
one of Kakarrotto's shirts as a replacement was a...bad choice.  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops at Son) No kidding.  
Goku: (grinning widely) (hops out of his chair and starts sneaking slowly towards Veggie) Come'ere lil Veggie, I won't hurt  
you.  
Vegeta: (laughs nervously) Uh, heh-heh-heh-heh-heh-- [spins around ready to run off only to have Son teleport infront of  
Veggie & hug him] YIPE!  
Goku: WHEE! [spins Veggie around several times until the little ouji is dizzy] [carries Veggie back over to the desk and sits  
him down on his lap] Heeheehee, silly little buddy! [plops a wrapped box infront of him] I gotcha a present!  
Vegeta: (still dizzy) Who-wahhh?  
Chuquita: (to Son) He looks a little queasy.  
Goku: Aw, don't worry about Veggie. He has a VERY strong stomach! [pats Veggie on the stomach, only to freeze in place as  
Veggie's cheeks instantly bloat up with his breakfast]  
Vegeta: (covers his mouth with his hands and disorientedly jumps off Goku's lap and over to the side of the set where he  
promptly throws up) BLEH-HEH-HEH-HEHHHHH!! Ohhhh.... [rubs his mouth] Yuck!  
Goku: (teleports next to Veggie with the present) (eagerly) Here! Open it open it!!  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Alright! I'll open it. Calm down Kakarrotto. [slowly starts to open the present]  
Goku: (eagerly bounces up & down) Eh! Eh!  
Vegeta: (still unwrapping)  
Goku: (bounces; foam now dripping from mouth) EH! EH!  
Vegeta: [holds present up; shakes it lightly]  
Goku: (loud as possible) JUST OPEN IT ALREADY!!!!!  
Vegeta: (eyes bulging out of their sockets) [rubs his ears in pain] Hmph! (snorts at Son, who's grinning psychotically) Ruin  
my moment will you Kakarrotto. (rolls his eyes) [rips open the present and holds up a navy tank top similar to his training  
one that he lost] (smiles) HEY, _THANKS_ Kakarrot-- [Son latches onto him, smiling ear-to-ear] --to.  
Goku: I KNEW VEGGIE'D LOVE IT! [zips back over to his eager spot and starts bouncing again]  
Vegeta: (blinks) NOW what are you waiting for?  
Goku: -TRY-IT-ON!!  
Vegeta: [takes off the gi shirt and puts the present shirt on] (smirks) Wow, it fits.  
Goku: Heehee! Read the back.  
Vegeta: Back? [glances over his shoulder to see the words "Little Buddy" written in gold letters on the back of the tank top]  
(sweatdrops) Yes, this is definately something only YOU would buy for me Kakarrotto.  
Goku: (flattered) Aww, Veggie I didn't buy it. I *MADE* it. ALL BY MYSELF! Here read the card! [holds out an envelope]  
Vegeta: [opens the envelope titled "Veggie" and opens the card] (reading) "To my favorite little ouji," (to Son) How many  
OTHER oujis do you know? (cocks suspicous eyebrow)  
Goku: (shrugs) None. You're it.  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) (back to reading) "To my favorite little ouji, I hope your Christmas is full of cheer, I hope you got  
what you wanted this year, and if you didn't I'd get you some more, if only I weren't so awfully poor. Merry Christmas from  
your (one & only) peasant and canahoii, "Kakarrotto" :)" [looks up at Son]  
Goku: What I REALLY wanted to get little Veggie is this fancy new sleeping-bag at the "Sleep-o-Rama" store so he could sleep  
over at my house and we could both have sleepovers in the gravity room but it was too much money. (sighs sadly) (perks up) So  
I opted for the shirt instead!  
Vegeta: (confused) A sleeping bag? How expensive could a SLEEPING BAG be?!  
Goku: It had it's own heated water-matress thingy and a built-in stereo system. And it was made of silk.  
Vegeta: (musing) Wow... (to Son) silk, huh?  
Goku: I think.  
Vegeta: (grinning; hugs Son) You DO care...  
Goku: ... (blinks) YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) (instantly lets go) (nervous laughter) Heh-heh-heh....  
Goku: Veggie got a present for MEEEEEEE? (big sparkily eyes)  
Vegeta: (face starts to glow) Yes-but-I'll-give-it-to-you-after-the-chapter-oh-kay?  
Goku: (cheers) HOO-RAY! (to Chu) I _LOVE_ Christmas, Chu-sama!  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) (to herself) I thought they forgot about me. (turns to audiance) Introducing Part 3 of "Jingle Bells"!  
  
Summary: It's Christmas time and Vejitto's coming home for the holidays, but this time he's bringing  
a friend with him. After a Gogeta from an alternate timeline somehow ends up in h.f.i.l, Vejitto instantly brands him his  
little brother and decides to take him home to meet their parents. Meanwhile Veggie's experimenting with mistletoe, Goku's  
looking for the perfect gift for his little buddy, and Mirai gets to play Santa Claus! All this and more!  
  
Chuquita: (to Son) With how much you talk we should call it "Goku's Corner"  
Goku: (grins) REALLY?  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Not REALLY. I was just saying.  
Vegeta: (smirks) I like "Kakay's Corner" better than "Goku's Corner" myself.  
Goku: (giggles) How about "Lil Veggie's Happy Place!"  
Vegeta: (embarassed) No thanks, Kakarrotto.  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
" MALLETS! _THAT'S_ YOUR "GRAND SCHEME"?! " Vegeta gawked in disbelief as he sat at a table in his room with the two  
fusions.  
" Uh-huh. " Gogeta nodded. Vejitto pulled two mallets even larger than Chi-Chi's out of one of the shopping bags.  
" We bought these at the "Power Tools" store! " Vejitto grinned, twirling one of the mallets around like a baton.  
" I see.. " the ouji frowned.  
" What's wrong? " Vejitto blinked.  
" I kind of thought that my own full-blooded offspring would at least be ALMOST as creatively-evil-minded as myself.  
Hitting Onna over the head with mallets isn't very fulfilling. " Vegeta sighed.  
" Heh-heh-heh, but that is where you're wrong, Toussan! " Gogeta grinned, " Me-n-Ji-chan have planned to randomly  
attack Onna at various times of the day. Each of us will pick a different side of Capsule Corp and hide throughout it. Then,  
when she least expects it, "WHAMMO!" " he made a pounding motion with his fist, " We'll pound her once. Just hard enough to  
confuse her but not hard enough to kill her. If we do it enough times she'll eventually catch on and, as she has proven in  
previous situations, become VERY VERY paranoid! I think that combined with your already thought-out "mistletoe" plan will be  
enough to drive what's left of her sanity right out of her body! She'll be in the nut-house for life! "  
" Well? " Vejitto said to their parent eagerly, " What do you think? Pretty smart for two people who's combined ages  
don't even equal a year yet, huh? "  
" ... " Vegeta sat there for a moment, blinking, " That....IS PURE GENIUS!! " he hugged both fusion babies at once.  
Gogeta & Vejitto grinned at each other in accomplishment. Vegeta let them go, " Of course! Instead of merely TAUNTING Onna,  
we'll drive her flat out INSANE! And if Onna's locked up in a mental ward somewhere babbling like an idiot that means I can  
get my Kaka-servant-maid all that much faster! I WON'T EVEN HAVE TO WAIT FOR HER TO DIE BEFORE I WIN!! " tears of joy ran  
down his cheeks.  
" I DON'T like being refered to as a "servant-maid". " Goku's voice came out of Gogeta, mildly annoyed.  
" Sure, sure Kakarrotto. " the ouji nodded happily, " My you hasn't even gotten the title back yet! " he then clasped  
his hands together, " But he will soon! " Vegeta looked up at the younger fusion, " Say you wouldn't have an extra mallet in  
there would you? "  
Gogeta pulled out an even larger mallet and grinned, " Heehee, Veggie-size. " Goku's voice giggled.  
" EEE... " Vegeta grabbed the mallet and swung it around a couple of times, " Heh-heh, Vejitto I forgot how much I  
missed you! " he patted the older fusion on the shoulders, then looked over at the younger one, " And YOU, I am just as proud  
of for envisioning the perfect evil plot! " Vegeta shook Gogeta's hand, then paused, " There wouldn't happen to be any more  
of you "fusion babies", would there? Because after what you two have shown me I wouldn't mind another 4 or 5 or so. " he  
looked around.  
" Not unless you plan on making any from scratch. " Vejitto laughed nervously. Gogeta nodded in agreement.  
Vegeta paled, " ...Oh. " he thought for a moment, then turned a green color, " Nevermind. I'd rather not. " he  
quickly dismissed it.  
" So? When IS Christmas anyway? " Gogeta asked, " I mean, I saw all the decorations but they've been up since after  
Halloween so I'm not sure when-- "  
" --tommorow. " Vegeta finished for him.  
" TOMMOROW!!! " Gogeta yelped in shock, " ALREADY!!! "  
" Yes, time flies, doesn't it. " the ouji folded his arms and nodded.  
" Wow, tommorow... " Gogeta mumbled, " That's not much time is it? "  
" Exactly! " the ouji pointed out, " And that's why we have to take advantage of the time we DO have and find some  
decent hiding places for our plan tommorow. " he said, then smirked, " If it works out the why I'm hoping, we should have  
the men in the white suits taking Onna away in a straight-jacket by late tommorow evening. " Vegeta looked at his watch.  
" YEAH! " Vejitto cheered.  
" And we can go visit her and make funny faces at her and point and laugh and-- " Gogeta trailed off only to find  
Vejitto and Vegeta sweatdropping at him, " --what? "  
" Your kaka-genes are showing. " Vegeta said flatly.  
" Oh. " Gogeta's face flushed. He looked himself over, " Where? "  
" ... " Vegeta smacked himself on the forehead, " He's so close....and yet so far... "  
  
  
" Tired...so VERY tired. " Mirai groaned as he limped to his car in the mall parking lot, still in his santa suit,  
" The only place THIS "santa" is going is hohohome. " he grumbled as he reached for the door to the car.  
" LOOK IT'S SANTA! "  
Mirai froze, his hand inches away from the door. He nervously looked over his shoulder to see a large group of  
grinning little kids, " Umm, "Santa's" done for the day kids, come back another time oh-kay? " he said nervously.  
" AHHHHH!!! " the kids responded by squealing and running at the car. Mirai gulped and panickingly started looking  
for the car key on his key-chain.  
" Come on! COME ON! WHERE IS IT?! " he muttered to himself, then felt a tug at his leg and froze.  
" SANTA!!! "  
" I knew I should've changed clothes in the bathroom before I left. " Mirai sweatdropped, then yelped as he was  
tugged downward to the floor under the masses of screaming children.  
  
  
" *YAWWWN*!! " Bura yawned as she sat up in bed. The little girl had been sleeping in all day so she would have  
enough energy to stay awake while waiting for the real Santa to make his appearance, " What time is it? " she hopped out of  
her bed and gasped to see the clock reading 12:40pm. Bura sweatdropped, changed into her normal clothes, grabbed two small  
plush dolls off the counter next to her bed, and headed out the door, a toy in each hand.  
" AHH! What a BEAUTIFUL day! " she said, stepping out into the hallway only to have a large glob of plaster fall on  
her head. Bura reached up and wiped it off, " Eew! " she cringed, only to be hit a again; this time by a board, " OWW!! "  
" Sorry Bura! " a voice with a pitch smack inbetween Goku & Vegeta's said from above her. Bura looked up to see  
Vejitto cutting a hole in the ceiling.  
" JI-CHAN!! " she squealed w/big sparkily eyes, " YOU CAME BACK!!....why are you cutting a hole in the ceiling. "  
" It's all part of Goggie's "GRAND MASTER PLAN" to drive Chi-Chi insane and make her so mentally unstable we'll have  
to send her to a real live crazy-house! " Vejitto grinned.  
" An asylum? " Bura blinked.  
" YEAH! "  
" Aww, that's sweet of you! Helping Toussan achieve his goal extra extra early! AND for not killing anyone in the  
process! " she smiled, then paused, " Who's Goggie? "  
" Oh. He's my younger brother from an alternate timeline where Mommy and Daddy DO use the fusion dance before  
escaping from inside Majin Buu but because of the bond created by the portara and the fact that they were wearing them when  
they did the dance Gogeta, or Goggie as I like to call him, is a permanent fusion, like me! " he pointed to himself.  
" Hi. " Gogeta waved to Bura, who whipped around to see another tailed saiyajin wearing an orange and blue outfit  
similar to Gotenks. He was sawing a hole in the floor several feet away from Vejitto's ceiling hole.  
Bura's eyes widened until they engulfed half her head, " Oh my GOOODNESSS...HE'S ADORABLE!!! " she glomped onto  
Gogeta's leg, " O-lookit you! You're built just like Toussan but your face looks just like Kakarroujo's and you have a bang  
just like Ji-chan's two bangs and wow you're so CUTE! "  
" I'm cute too. " Vejitto pouted.  
" Of COURSE you are! " Bura said, then turned back to Gogeta, " So how many other fusion babies are there? "  
" Umm, I'm we're it. I think. " Gogeta shrugged, motioning to his brother.  
" But, if you're here, there's gotta be MORE, right? " she said hopefully.  
" Sorry Bu, Goggie only got here by some accident with his timeline's Mirai Trunks's time machine. " Vejitto sighed.  
" IT WAS NO ACCIDENT ONNA WAS TRYING TO KILL ME!! " Gogeta snapped.  
" Onna? " Bura said, confused, then gasped excitedly, " YOU call that mean ol Mrs. Goten's Mommy "Onna" just like  
Toussan does! "  
" Of course I do! I've always called her THAT. " Vegeta's voice came out of the fusion's mouth.  
" Uh-huh! Me too now that I've seen how AWFUL Chi-chan was to little Veggie AND me about being stuck inside the same  
body! " Goku's voice pouted.  
Bura only stared, utterly confused and disturbed, " ... "  
" Uh, since Goggie didn't get unfused and die his timeline's Mommy and Daddy are sharing the body with him. " Vejitto  
explained.  
" You mean you and Kakarroujo are sharing a SOUL... " Bura stared at the fusion in awe.  
" ACK! IT'S NOT LIKE _THAT_!! " Vegeta's voice snapped. Gogeta's face glowed bright red.  
" Heeheeheehee, " Goku's giggled, " I never thought about veggie-fusion THAT way bee-fore. "  
" DON'T call it "veggie-fusion"--IT SOUNDS TOO CUTSY! Besides we might still have a way to get our bodies back. "  
Gogeta nodded in Vegeta's voice.  
" How? "  
" ...I'm not sure. " Vegeta groaned. Gogeta fell over, twitching.  
" This is kinda weird. " Bura cocked an eyebrow.  
" You'll get used to it. " Vejitto sighed, sanding the sides of his hole in the ceiling, " He's perfectly sane aside  
from the other two people in his body believe me. "  
" Ji-chan is acting awfully smart right now....you must've been spending some Mommy & Ji-chan time with Toussan! "  
she concluded.  
" YEP! " Vejitto said happily, " He's off in another section of Capsule Corp drilling his own holes. "  
" What for? " Bura cocked her head, smiling sweetly.  
" I said it already, "Grand Master Plan"; that's all I can tell you! " Vejitto grinned in a Goku-ish way and gave her  
a thumbs-up.  
" Ohh... " Bura snorted, then perked up, " SO! How would my *FAVORITE* fusion babies like to take a break and come  
play house with their little half-sister! "  
Vejitto cringed, " Uh, no thanks, really, we're oh-kay right here. " he laughed nervously.  
" I WANNA PLAY HOUSE! " Gogeta chirped, dropping his saw. Vejitto nearly fell down if he hadn't been levitating  
himself in the air.  
" No, you really don't. " Vejitto shook his head, worried for their safety.  
" OH GOGGIE-CHAN! It'll be SO MUCH fun! " Bura hugged him, " And Ji-chan gets to come too 'cuz majority vote wins! "  
" But we didn't vote on this! " Vejitto exclaimed, then paused, " Or did we? "  
" Of COURSE we did! You just forgot. " Bura said while Gogeta picked up one of her dolls off the ground, " I've been  
working on brand new outfits just for you two fusion-babies! Well, maybe only for Ji-chan but that's only because I didn't  
know about Toussan and Kakarroujo's NEW baby! And that's oh-kay! I have extra outfits and you're both about the same size! "  
" Is this supposed to be me? " Vegeta's voice said as he stared at the doll which looked exactly like the saiyajin no  
ouji with the exception that this one was dressed up with a crown and cape and had a prince's outfit on, " Aww, B-chan. A  
brilliant likeness if I do say so myself. " he said, flattered, " Where'd you get this? "  
" Internet. " Bura grinned, " He came wearing one of your training outfits but I dressed him up with some of my other  
dollies clothes! " she said, then smirked, " I was inspired by a recent incident involving your temporary crowning as KING! "  
" I'm the KING? " Vegeta said, surprised and extatic at the same time.  
" Well, you were. The pressures got to much though and you decided to be re-crowned at a later date. " Bura said,  
taking her doll back.  
" WOW....KING of the saiyajins! ME~~~ " he mused dreamily.  
Bura sweatdropped, " Wow you HAVEN'T been here long have you? " she said, looking at her smiling ouji doll. Bura  
hugged it along with the other doll, " You two ready to play house now? "  
" YAY!! " Gogeta cheered.  
" WAIT!! " Vejitto yelped. Bura frowned at him, " Umm, I'm curious. What's that other doll of? "  
" Heh-heh-heh. " Bura held up a Goku doll wearing a pink princess costume, " It's Kakarroujo! "  
Gogeta fell over, " WAHHH!!! " he sat up, " WHY IS _MY_ DOLLY WEARING A DRESS!!! " Goku's voice exclaimed, embarassed  
at it.  
" Cuz Kakay's the princess! " Bura said making the doll dance back and forth.  
" AWWWWWWWWWW, the other me *WAS* RIGHT! Little Veggie *DID* make me his ~*pwincess*~!! " Goku said, going all  
gooey-eyed, " I never knew little Veggie cared so ***deeply*** for ME~~~ " the larger saiyajin grinned.  
" ERR, STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT!! " Vegeta's voice screamed out in rage and embarassment. Gogeta's face plummeting  
back into a glowing bright red color, " THERE'S NO WAY I'D EVER MAKE YOU MY PRINCESS!!! " he turned to Vejitto, " WELL!  
SAY SOMETHING! "  
" Umm, Toussan is your oujo only on the grounds that you have a bit of each others dna from my fusion. There was no  
ritual or anything like the near-completed one you had with Bulma. " Vejitto noted.  
" THANK YOU! " Vegeta exclaimed, " See that Kakarrotto! I told you so! "  
" Whatever you say little Veggie. " Goku's voice said skeptically.  
" Aww, Toussan & Kakarroujo made up! " Bura said happily, putting her dolls hands near each others until they stuck.  
" How'd you do that? " Vejitto cocked an eyebrow as he floated lower to the ground.  
" I had little magnets inserted in different places so they can hug-n-stuff! " Bura said cheerfully, " Wanna see  
where else I put the magnets? "  
" NO THANKS! " Gogeta and Vejitto both said at once; quickly.  
" How disturbing... " Vejitto sweatdropped. Gogeta nodded in agreement.  
" So, are my favorite fusion-babies ready to go play! " she asked.  
" Umm, if we play with you real fast will you let us go back and finish our plot. " Vejitto asked her.  
" Sure! " Bura gave them a peace sign, " Just follow me! " she said, skipping back into her room.  
Gogeta grinned and followed suit. Vejitto stood there, petrified.  
" Somehow I have a very bad feeling about this... "  
  
  
  
" Aaaand, DONE! " Goku said victoriously as he held up three brightly-wrapped presents. A form-fitting one for the  
egg-nog, a small box for the mittens, and a large box with the t-shirt, robe, and bed-sheets inside. The large saiyajin  
grinned, " Chi-chan'll never be able to tell I packed ALL of little Veggie's presents. And he'll be so happy getting all this  
nice stuff to keep him warm at night. A warm Veggie is a happy Veggie!...speaking of Veggies maybe I should go check on him  
and see how he's doing. "  
" OH no you're not! "  
" Eep! " Goku let out a squeak and looked around to see Chi-Chi in the doorway with her arms folded.  
" Goku that Ouji has given me FAR TOO MANY scares today and I don't want to have to worry about you being around him  
until tommorow when the whole gang is at Capsule Corp. " she threatened.  
" But Chi-chan that is so impersonal. Besides, it's not like I'm gonna give Veggie his gifts! I just want to return  
his credit card and see how he's doing. " Goku smiled, " I'm sure little Veggie is gettin kinda lonely right now. His ki's  
in a whole 'nother section of Capsule Corp than everyone elses. "  
" EXACTLY! Yet another reason why you're staying here till Christmas morning. " Chi-Chi nodded. The large saiyajin  
pouted.  
" But, but who's going to sing Christmas Carols with Veggie tonight? And who's gonna tell him all those bedtime  
stories about Santa Claus and Frosty and Rudolph! And who's gonna help him "hang his stocking with care"? " he sniffled.  
" I'm sure the Ouji will manage. He's got 6 other people living in that house with him. His FAMILY will do that job  
for you, Goku. "  
" That's BULMA'S family Chi-chan. Veggie's family's all, all, *sniffle*, dead! " Goku's eyes began to water at the  
thought of it, " I'm the only other saiyajin left! And it IS the season of GIVING, right? "  
" ... " Chi-Chi sighed, " I'm gonna hate myself for this in the morning. " she said to herself, " Alright Goku. You  
have 5 minutes to see the Ouji. "  
" An hour. "  
" WHAT--NO!! " she snapped, then thought for a moment, " Half hour. "  
" 45 minutes. "  
" 25 minutes. "  
" 35 minutes! "  
" 20 minutes. "  
" 23 minutes. "  
" ...15? "  
" 20! "  
" *sigh*, done. " Chi-Chi shook his hand.  
" It was fun haggling with you Chi-chan. " Goku said happily, then set his watch, " I will return in exactly 20  
minutes! " he placed his two fingers on his forehead and teleported out of the room.  
Chi-Chi sighed, " I hope I did the right thing just now. " she nodded, then looked up, " AND YOU BETTER NOT SCREW  
THIS UP OUJI!!! "  
  
  
" I'M HEERRRREEE!!! " Goku said happily, teleporting into one of Capsule Corp's many many hallways, " O little Veggie  
? Are you in here? " he poked his head around the hallway only to see a ladder with a little lump heaped on the side of it.  
Goku walked over to it only to discover the lump was infact the person he'd been looking for, " VEGGIE! " he grinned warmly,  
floating up, " _HIII_ VEGGIE! "  
" ... " Vegeta just lay there with his eyes closed.  
" Veggie? " Goku said, conserned, " VEGGIE'S _DEAD_!! " he bawled.  
" *YAWWWWWN*! " Vegeta opened his mouth widely, stretched his arms a bit, then returned to his drooping position on  
the ladder. Goku sweatdropped.  
" OH! Veggie's just sleeping! " he patted the ouji on the head, " Who's a good little Veggie! YOU ARE! "  
" ZZzzzZzzz.... " Vegeta snored quietly.  
Goku pouted, " This isn't much fun. " he said as he waddled around the ladder in a circle, " What is little Veggie  
doing asleep on a ladder anyway! " the larger saiyajin looked around and paused when he noticed a gigantic hole cut in the  
ceiling. Inside the hole sat a mallet just big enough to squeeze through. Goku grinned, " OHHHH, little Veggie is plotting  
something. I see. " he turned to the sleeping ouji, " And you did so much work you thought you'd take a nap! " Goku clasped  
his hands together, then saw Vegeta was still wearing the mistletoe wreath around his head. Goku grinned, then quietly  
tip-toed up the ladder and layed over the steps of the ladder, squeezing next to Vegeta. He did his best to keep from  
bursting into giggle-fits, then whispered quietly into Vegeta's ear, " Mistletoe. "  
Vegeta's eyes flew open to see Goku grinning at him; an air of panic hanging over him. The ouji felt an itch on his  
cheek and went to rub it only to remove his glove and find a layer of drool seaping into it, " AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! "  
he shrieked in horror and lept of the ladder, Goku laughing at him and trying to to fall off the ladder himself. He watched  
Vegeta wildly run into the bathroom, turn the sink on, and remain locked inside for the next 20 minutes. Goku had gotten  
bored waiting and wandered down the hall, back, and finally decided on sitting down infront of the closed bathroom door.  
Vegeta emerged from the bathroom with a sheer look of disgust on his face and a very shiny, clean left cheek.  
" VEGGIE'S BACK! " a voice chirped from below him. Vegeta looked down at Goku and glared angrily. Goku thought for a  
moment, then smiled, " Hey! I'm underneath Veggie again! " he said happily. Vegeta folded his arms, then sweatdropped to see  
the other saiyajin pointing at the wreath, " MISTLETOE!!! "  
" IIPE! " Vegeta backed up and slammed the door shut.  
" Aw, nuts. " Goku snorted, then rested his hand on his cheek, bordom setting in again, " VEGGIE OPEN UP!! "  
" Not until you are standing again. " Vegeta said flatly.  
Goku shrugged, confused; then did so. Vegeta opened the door slightly to check and make sure Goku was standing up.  
" Hmph. " he nodded and stepped out of the bathroom, still glaring at Goku. Vegeta pointed to the mistletoe-wreath  
around his head, " I should CHOKE you with this for what you've just done!...but seeing as through that would wreck my entire  
future I will merely avoid falling asleep around you for the next 2 days. "  
" If Veggie doesn't want his little mistletoe-wreath can I have it? " Goku asked curiously, then grinned, " I'm so  
much bigger than everyone else that I'll get lotsa kisses! "  
" Lovely. " Vegeta sarcastically remarked, " NO you may NOT have it because it is also part of my well-thought-out  
scheme that has been aided by our two fusions to bring it up to a level of perfection! If all goes accordingly I CANNOT  
LOSE! " he boasted.  
" Cannot lose what? " Goku cocked his head. Vegeta froze.  
" Uhh, nothing! Heh-heh-heh! " he laughed nervously.  
" Fusions; does that mean Ji-chan and Goggie are here? " Goku smiled.  
" Yes Kakarrotto. They greeted me upon my arrival by singing Christmas carols....on the wrong side of the door. "  
Vegeta said dryly, sweatdropping.  
" ...OH! So you opened the door from the outside and Ji-chan and Goggie sang to you from the inside! " Goku said.  
" Hai....only somebody with YOUR genetic makeup would do something so--- "  
" --COOL!! "  
" --idiotic. " Vegeta finished his sentence after Goku's interuption, " How long were you with them today anyway!  
They were acting so Kaka-ish by the time I saw them it took a good several hours before they're brains started working  
again. "  
" Oh, you mean they're acting all Veggie-like now. " Goku giggled.  
" "Veggie-like". " Vegeta sweatdropped.  
" "Kaka-ish"! " Goku countered, grinning. An even larger sweatdrop appeared on the side of Vegeta's head, " OH! "  
Goku's eyes lit up, " I came to give Veggie his credit card back! " he said handing the card over.  
" Thank you Kakarrotto. " Vegeta said, putting the card back in his pocket, " So, I assume you've finished shopping  
for me? "  
" Mmm-hmm Mmm-hmm Mmm-hmm! " Goku nodded childishly, " Veggie's gonna LOVE all the neat stuff I got him! "  
" Kakarrotto, by the way, " Vegeta smirked, " If you DID happen to get me the egg nog in your bundle of gifts, " he  
narrowed his eyes, " Remember to put it in the fridge until you're ready to come over here tommorow; it'll spoil. "  
" Aww, don't worry about THAT little Veggie! My room's so cold there's sheets of ice forming on the window-panes  
anyway! " Goku shrugged it off, then paused at the temporarily sympathetic look on the ouji's face, " The heating system  
isn't working on the second floor; where my room is, so instead I'm just using lots and lots of blankets for my bed.  
Sometimes I have to put my pillows in the microwave just to keep 'um from freezing at night. " he nodded throughtfully.  
" *Sniffle*. "  
" Veggie? " Goku looked down at the ouji, who now had on a normal veggie-look on his face, " You oh-kay? "  
" I'm fine, Kakarrotto-chan. " Vegeta replied.  
" Cuz you sounded like you were getting ready to cry there-- "  
" --I SAID I'M FINE! " Vegeta snapped at him, " You know, if you want, I could, umm, fix up a room for you to sleep  
in tonight. So you won't have to, MICROWAVE your pillows to keep them warm, you understand. " he stammered slightly, avoiding  
eye-contact.  
" Oh little Veggie I would LOVE to campout in your room tonight with you! " Goku clasped his hands together.  
Vegeta froze, " WHA--WHA--_MY_ ROOM!! I NEVER SAID _MY_ RO-- "  
" --but I can't. I made a deal with Chi-chan that I'd only visit you for 20 minutes until we come to see you on  
Christmas day. " Goku frowned.  
" WHAT! ONNA CAN'T DO THAT TO YOU! HOW DARE YOU LET HER DICTATE HOW MUCH TIME YOU CAN SPEND WITH ME!! SHE'S YOUR WIFE  
ISN'T SHE!! IT'S _SUPPOSED_ TO BE AN EQUAL RELATIONSHIP!! ONNA'S NOT YOU'RE RULER!! " Vegeta yelled at him.  
" But Veggie, I gotta listen to Chi-chan. She knows what's good for me. At least, that's what she says. " Goku  
blinked. Vegeta shook his head in response. The larger saiyajin bent down to Vegeta's height and grinned impishly, " Don't  
tell Chi-chan though, she said I wasn't allowed to give you two of the presents I bought you but I wrapped 'um up anyway and  
packed 'um both away in a box with something else I bought you. " he giggled.  
" Ahh, a *secret* present? " Vegeta smirked.  
" Uh-huh! " Goku nodded eagerly, " SECRET!! "  
" And I bet whatever it is you got is something Onna consideres too personal to give to ME. " he snickered, " Maybe  
some intentionally innocent gift underlying a deeper subconsious need its giver is unaware of? "  
" Huh? " Goku cocked his head. Vegeta sweatdropped.  
" Forget it, Kakarrot. " the ouji said dryly.  
" What did Veggie get ME for Christmas? " Goku asked sweetly, " Something special and magical and full of Veggie-ness  
I hooooope? "  
" ... " Vegeta's face glowed bright red and he laughed nervously, " I, I, I, I, " he reached up and slapped himself  
across the face, " I can't tell you THAT! It's a secret, baka! " he snapped at Goku.  
" Why, why, why, why, why not? " Goku said with a grin, mocking the ouji's previous nervousness. Vegeta narrowed his  
eyes at him.  
" BECAUSE THEN IT WON'T BE A SURPRISE!!! " Vegeta screamed, then calmed down, " Kakarrotto, why won't YOU tell me  
what presents YOU bought for ME! "  
" Because it would ruin little Veggie's surprise when he sees them. " Goku responded.  
" Good, well THAT is the EXACT SAME REASON I won't tell YOU YOUR gifts! " he exclamied.  
" Ohhh... " Goku pouted, " SO! Can I help little Veggie cut his holes in the ceiling? "  
" As a matter of fact, you can! " Vegeta grinned, handing Goku a saw, " They all need to be the same size. I want  
one in the floor 5 feet that way. " he pointed ahead of them.  
" YAY! " Goku dashed over to the spot, " I'm helpin Veggie! Saw a hole in-the-floor! " he sang, then put the saw into  
the floor once.  
" *BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*!! "  
Goku's face fell in disappointment, " Ohhhhh....I gotta go now. " he sniffled, standing up.  
" What? What do you mean you have to leave NOW! " Vegeta said.  
" Chi-chan'll be mad at me if I don't go home now. Besides I can't break my promise. I never break my promises  
Veggie. " Goku shook his head.  
" But Kakarro-- " Vegeta started to complain only to have Goku walk up to the little ouji, grab and hug him.  
" Bye-bye little bity buddy Veggie-chan. " Goku hugged him tightly, " I have to leave now but I promise I will be  
here first thing tommorow morning, AND I'll have your presents with me! " he smiled down at the prince.  
" But Kaka-- " Vegeta started up again.  
" --shh! Veggie gonna make me late, don't do that! " Goku let go of him and prepared to teleport, " Merry Christmas  
Eve little Veggie! " he waved, then teleported away. Vegeta sighed.  
" Poor Kakay. All alone in his cold room with his microwaved pillows and his freezing sheets and mean 'ol Onna  
ordering him around. WELL THAT WON'T BE A REALITY FOR LONG!! " Vegeta said determinedly as he grabbed the saw Goku had from  
before and continued making the hole, " NOT WHILE _I'M_ AROUND!!! "  
  
  
" I HAVE RETURNED! " Goku announced heroically as he teleported back into his living room only to be presented with a  
rather large candy cane.  
" Here you are Go-chan! " Chi-Chi smiled at him, holding out the candy cane.  
" AHH! " Goku shrieked with joy, grabbed the candy cane, and stuffed half of it in his mouth, " MMMmmmMMmmmm,  
PEP-permint. " he grinned.  
" I'm so proud of you making it back on time! " Chi-Chi gave him a kiss, " How DID you make it back on time? " she  
asked, " I was SURE that Ouji would try and keep you there all day! "  
" O, Veggie was sleeping on a ladder when I got there. " Goku nodded.  
" ...why? " Chi-Chi cocked an eyebrow, " No, wait, I don't WANT to know why. " she said, disgusted.  
" Umm, I think he's helping Bulma renovate the house for Christmas. I never really got to find out ALL the details  
from little Veggie. " Goku explained, " I gave him a lil mistletoe-smoochie on the cheek to wake him up and all he did was  
shriek in terror, run into the bathroom, and wasted a good chunk of or Christmas Eve buddy-time trying to wash my  
"kaka-germs" off. Veggie looked so cute sleepin there. "  
" Then you should've just LET him sleep! NOW he's probably causing all SORTS of horrible terrible Ouji-stuff! " she  
complained.  
" Ouji-stuff! " Goku chirped, repeating her, " I asked Veggie if I could have his mistletoe-wreath but he wouldn't  
let me. " he frowned, " And it was such a nice wreath too. I don't get why he'd wear that if he doesn't like being smooched."  
" Who knows Goku, there is a method to his madness, but I have absolutely NO desire to find out WHAT that would be--"  
Chi-Chi rattled off, then froze suddenly, " WAIT, did you just say "smooched"? "  
" Yeah. " Goku nodded, then grinned, " I think little Veggie's embarassed about getting smooched but maybe he just  
likes the way the little wreath looks on his head! "  
" YOU "SMOOCHED" THE OUJI!!! " Chi-Chi screamed.  
Goku looked at her, slightly frightened, " Um, yes? " he laughed nervously, looking away, " But, but I WAS under the  
mistletoe since Veggie WAS on the ladder above me and it was kinda like "Sleeping Beauty" only I smooched Veggie on the cheek  
instead of, well, you know, heh-heh-heh. " he put his arm behind his head, a little pink blush line over his nose.  
" ... " Chi-Chi's shoulders slumped down at her sides. She shook her head slowly, turned around, and walked out of  
the room.  
" Hey, Chi-chan where're you going? " Goku asked curiously.  
" I'm going to take a nice long nap and when I wake up everything will be all back to normal... " Chi-Chi said in a  
weak voice.  
" Umm, oh-kay. " Goku scratched his head, " Sweet dreams Chi-chan! " he said, then stuck his candy cane back in his  
mouth, " Mmm, sweet-n-minty! "  
  
  
" Sleep, that's all I need. Just a liiiiittle bit of sleep and I'll easily wipe all these most recent terrible  
incidences from my mind. Goku's safe. The Ouji can't harm him here. " she said as she got into bed and pulled the sheets up,  
" And Go-chan PROMISED me to stay here until tommorow when we got to deliver the presents to everyone; and he ALWAYS keeps  
his promises... "  
Goku smiled at her from behind as he tip-toed into the room holding a little bundle of mistletoe over his head just  
as Chi-Chi's eyes closed shut. He giggled to himself.  
" Goku... " Chi-Chi mumbled in her sleep. Goku instantly covered his mouth with his free hand and froze, " Where are  
you... "  
:::" Where are you! Everyone is looking all over for you! " Chi-Chi scholded him as she wandered around the living  
room of Capsule Corp, angrily. The rest of the gang were standing outside getting ready to go carolling, " GOKU! "  
" I'm so sorry, " a familiar voice chuckled smoothly from around her, " It looks like he won't be able to make it. "  
Chi-Chi looked over her shoulder, narrowing her eyes. She turned back around and shrieked to see Vegeta standing  
infront of her, smirking more evilly than usual. The ouji was wearing the deep ruby red robe Goku had shown Chi-Chi not even  
an hour ago. He also had the mistletoe wreath around his head.  
" You see, Kakarrotto has other arrangements that are MUCH more important than you are. " Vegeta boasted, " I'm very  
glad he bought me the egg-nog I was asking for, that will make it SO much more enjoyable. "  
" Why you little-- " Chi-Chi growled, then thrust her fist into his face only to have it go right through him like a  
hologram. Chi-Chi blinked in confusion.  
" Yep, quite a shame you're such a jerk. Maybe Kakay would've reconsidered remaining under your unjust rule if you  
hadn't made me so wildly tempting as opposed to you. Kakarrotto-chan finds his alternative to be so VERY sweet. Maybe Kakay  
and I will even get a chance to try out those nice sheets and mittens Kakay bought 'us'. " Vegeta calmly rattled off while  
Chi-Chi continued to slug right through him.  
" WHY, CAN'T, I, HIT YOU!!! " she snarled, stopping to catch her breath.  
" Because, Onna, it is our DESTINY!! " the small saiyajin clenched his fist in determination, " You cannot alter  
destiny. "  
Meanwhile on the outside of Chi-Chi's dream, Goku was attempting to hang his little mistletoe bush above her head  
while levetating himself above the bed.  
" MY GO-CHAN WOULD _NEVER_ JOIN YOUR 'EVIL' SIDE, OUJI!! " Chi-Chi snapped out loud in her sleep. Goku glanced down  
at her, shrugged happily, and went back to screwing in the mistletoe until it neatly hung from a string screwed into the  
wall. He floated back to check on his work.  
" What are you talking about, Onna? " Vegeta laughed, " He already has. "  
" Huh? " Chi-Chi blinked.  
" Oh Kakarrotto-chan! " the ouji called up the stairs at the door to his room. The door shyly opened and the larger  
saiyajin stepped out wearing a pink princess costume.  
" V-sama? " he said cautiously, looking around, then squealed to see the little ouji downstairs, " VEGGIE! " Goku  
lept at the ouji and where in reality his weight would've knocked Vegeta over the ouji caught Goku in his arms instead, " OH  
V-sama I am so happy to see you! You were gone for a whole 20 seconds! I got scared. " he sniffled.  
" HA! Give me a break. " Chi-Chi snorted. Goku looked around, surprised.  
" Hey Veggie did you hear that? "  
Chi-Chi face-faulted, " DID HE HEAR THAT! I'M STANDING RIGHT OVER HERE! WHAT DO YOU THINK!! "  
" Kakarrotto can't see you, Onna. " Vegeta chuckled, " You're a thing of the past, whereas _I_ am a thing of the  
future. Kakay's future. Now if you'll excuse us, we're going into the kitchen for some of that delicious egg-nog Kakay so  
GRACIOUSLY bought me. " the ouji took Goku's arm and escorted him out of the room, leaving a fuming Chi-Chi in the living  
room.  
" OOOH! HOW DARE YOU! YOU COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE THIEF!! " she ran into the kitchen, only to freeze when she  
realized there was nothing beneath her. The entire kitchen was one huge black abyss with the exception of a small flying  
saucer floating several stories above her. Vegeta and Goku were grinning and sitting ontop of it, Vegeta with a glass of  
egg-nog in a fancy cup and Goku chugging from the egg-nog carton.  
" Bye-bye Chi-chan! " he waved as Chi-Chi swam up towards them.  
" Yes, "bye-bye", Onna. " Vegeta cackled, then grabbed the larger saiyajin and dipped him just as Chi-Chi got up to  
the edge of the ufo, " Kakarrotto-chan, " the ouji smirked, " Mistletoe. " he puckered up just as Chi-Chi drew back her fist  
and blindsided Vegeta, knocking him off the saucer.:::  
" HA! TAKE THAT YOU EVIL ROTTEN LITTLE OUJI!!! " Chi-Chi shot up in bed, laughing victoriously. It was then she  
realized she was still in her bed. A feeling of confusion wafted over her and a pained groan was heard over the side of the  
bed. Chi-Chi peeked over and gasped to see Goku twitching on the floor with a large bruise on his cheek.  
" Why is it that everytime I try to smooch somebody I always get hurt... " he groaned weakly as his head fell back.  
" GOKU! " Chi-Chi gasped as she got up and helped him to his feet, " Oh my poor Go-chan! Are you alright? " she asked  
with consern.  
" Yeah, it's just a little sting...I'm oh-kay.. " he laughed, rubbing his cheek, " Boy it's a good thing you're not  
super-strong like Veggie...you would've knocked my entire JAW off! "  
Chi-Chi shivered at the thought, " Thank God for that. " she looked over his cheek, " Goku, what were you doing! "  
The larger saiyajin grinned cheesily and pointed to the now swinging mistletoe that was hanging from the ceiling,  
" "Sleeping Beauty". I, I thought you were a little jealous that you didn't get a sleeping-smooch like Veggie did and that's  
why you were upset so I decided I could give you a *special* smooch to make up for it and help you feel better. " Goku  
explained, worried about her.  
A smile appeared on Chi-Chi's face, " OH GO-CHAN! " she flung her arms around him, " You WOULDN'T leave me, would  
you! "  
" ...leave you for what? " Goku blinked.  
" THE OUJI!! " Chi-Chi snapped at him.  
" Oh....why would I go live with Veggie, Chi-chan? " Goku cocked an eyebrow, " It's not like you're DEAD or  
something. " he laughed.  
" Uh, heh-heh-heh, yeah, "dead", me, right. " Chi-Chi nervously chuckled along with him, " But, but maybe that dream  
was a good sign. I DID punch the Ouji, and he DID fall off that spaceship. " her smile widened, " This must be some sign from  
above telling me that I'm getting closer to completely stopping that horrible horrible "princess kakay" future FOREVER! I  
slugged him even before he got to kiss you! "  
" Excuse me? " Goku squeaked out, his cheeks now flushed pink.  
" But you were still wearing that disgusting oujo costume, that means I still have work left to do. " Chi-Chi said to  
herself as she began to pace the floor, " It was like an intersection between the present and that soon-to-be-alternate  
future! " she whipped around, grinned at Goku, " Go-chan do you understand! "  
" Umm, not really. " Goku shook his head.  
" IT MEANS I'VE GOT A REALLY REALLY GOOD CHANCE OF SAVING YOU! " she hugged him tightly.  
" What happened AFTER you knocked Veggie off the ufo, Chi-chan? " Goku asked.  
Chi-Chi froze and sweatdropped, " Umm, I don't really know. That's when I woke up. "  
" ... "  
" ... "  
An awkward silence exchanged between the couple.  
" But that's oh-kay! " Chi-Chi piped up, " I think I'm feeling better now. " she changed out of her slippers and into  
her shoes, " Come on Go-chan, I'll go make us some hot chocolate! "  
" YAY! " Goku cheered happily, dashing out after her, " With little marshmellows in 'um too? "  
" Haha, as many 'little marshmellows' as you like, Goku! " she said happily, " Heck, you can have all the 'little  
marshmellows' in the house if we can find 'um all. "  
Goku grinned excitedly, " I LOVE YOU CHI-CHAN! And MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE to us! "  
  
  
  
" Does either of the little fusion-babies want another cookie? " Bura said sweetly as she sat at her play-table with  
an agitated Vejitto and a grinning, full-of-cookie-dough, Gogeta. Both saiyajins were dressed up in baby-clothes and sitting  
in high-chairs. Vejitto in a light green and Gogeta in a light red.  
" I DO I DO I DO!! " Gogeta waved his arm in the air, then let out a belch.  
Bura held out another cookie, then took it away at the last second, " Who's the baby? " she teased.  
" I'M THE BABY I'M THE BABY!! " Gogeta said happily, still waving his arms in the air and his eyes locked on the  
cookie. Bura pushed the cookie halfway into his mouth and rubbed him on the head.  
" And does Jiji-chan want a cookie toooo? " Bura said to Vejitto, who only folded his arms in embarassment.  
" I will NOT sit in this baby-chair wearing these clothes and BEG YOU IN BABY-TALK FOR FOOD! " Vejitto snapped, his  
face flushing red.  
" If he doesn't want it I'll take his cookie. " Gogeta offered, still hungry. Bura ignored him, " Hel-looo? BUU-rah!  
Cookie, my mouth, my stomach, I'm hungry.... " he said, trying to get her attention. Bura grinned evilly at him and the  
younger fusion got the message. His expression mirrored his brothers, " Nuh-uh! I'm tired'a talking like a baby. I think it  
lowers my brain funktion. "  
" Function. " Vejitto corrected him.  
" SEE! IT'S HAPPENING ALREADY!! " Gogeta exclaimed, " And I have THREE BRAINS! That's a little HARD to do! "  
" Where do you keep them all? " Vejitto blinked in surprise. Gogeta sweatdropped and smirked.  
" 'Your kaka-genes are showing'. " Gogeta snickered, repeating Vegeta's snide remark about the younger fusion earlier  
in the day.  
" ...DOH! " Vejitto cringed when he realized what he'd done.  
" Hahahaha! " Gogeta laughed and pointed at him.  
Vejitto blew a raspberry in Gogeta's direction only to have both of them silenced by Bura who stuck two pacifiers in  
their mouths. Both fusion-babies sat there for a moment, stunned and confused, then glared at Bura and powered up to ssj,  
busting open their high-chairs.  
" HEY! WHERE'RE YOU GOING!! " Bura snapped at them. Vejitto tossed the pacifier out of his mouth. Gogeta took his  
off and held it inbetween his fingers.  
" We're leaving. " Gogeta nodded, " Mommy and Daddy are right. If I want cookies I'll just go get some out of the  
kitchen like a NORMAL person. "  
" But GO-GEEE!! " Bura pleaded with him while Vejitto got changed back into his gi in the background, " You looked so  
cute in your little red outfit. "  
Gogeta refused to comment and grabbed his own gi.  
" Heh-heh-heh, red? I thought it was pink. " Vejitto snickered. Gogeta hmmphed in reply.  
" Ji-chan! Ji-chan not you too! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!!! " Bura began to panic while Vejitto stuffed his  
boots back on.  
" We're tired of playing like this, it's embarassing! I'm only 7 months old but MY BODY'S SOMEWHERE BETWEEN KAASAN  
AND TOUSSAN'S AGES!!! " Vejitto exclaimed, then paused for a moment, " Whatever those may be. "  
Bura fell over.  
" 44.5. " Gogeta said off the top of his head.  
" What? " Vejitto cocked an eyebrow.  
Gogeta sighed, then Vegeta's voice spoke up, " I was born in 732. Kakarrotto was born in 737. The current year, if  
this is indeed the same year we defeated Majin Buu in that would make THIS year 774. Subtracted by both our birth years you  
would get the numbers 42 and 47 even though Kakarrotto and I appear in our late 20's by human standards. Adding our ages  
together and dividing by 2 gives the approximate age of both the fusion-babies if indeed their age is determined the same  
way as their physical and mental features. "  
" Wow... " Vejitto said, dumbfounded.  
" HOLY MACARONI! TOUSSAN AND KAKARROUJO ARE REALLY _THAT_ _OLD_!! " Bura gawked. Both Goku & Vegeta mentally  
sweatdropped from inside Gogeta, " I HAD NO IDEA!! " she turned to Vejitto, " How come YOU didn't know that!! "  
" I only have a copy of their memories, not their actual SELVES inside me like HE does. " Vejitto grumbled.  
" Now that THAT'S taken care of, " Vegeta let go his hold on the body, causing Gogeta's expression to blank out. He  
looked around, confused, trying to remember why he was in Bura's room, " ...COOKIE! " he shouted happily, then paused and  
grinned cheesily as it all came rushing back to him, " Heh-heh, heh. " Gogeta stuck the green pacifier Bura had given him  
back in his mouth and innocently walked out of the room, back in his gi.  
" ...WHAT WAS THAT!! " Bura gawked for the second time.  
" Oh, since he didn't get killed like I did, he's still got Toussan & Kaasan's fused souls inside him...they kinda  
take-over his body at random times. I'm not sure if he remembers anything that happens when he's not in control. " Vejitto  
nodded. Bura's eyes widened and she backed away from him, a pale look on her face. Vejitto walked over to her and grabbed the  
cookie out of her hand, " _I'LL_ be taking this. " he grinned, then stuffed it in his mouth and ate it as he left Bura's  
room and went out after Gogeta.  
" WOW! I really gotta hand it to you Goggie! You put HER in her place! Stumped her good too! " he grinned, then  
noticed Gogeta at the edge of the stairs, staring upward, " ...what are you looking at? " Vejitto glanced at him and  
sweatdropped to see Gogeta still had the pacifier in his mouth.  
" Someone's coming. " Gogeta said, narrowing his eyes at the ceiling.  
" Huh? " Vejitto blinked, then put his ear to the ground. His eyes widened as he heard 16 thumps on the roof-top,  
" Strange. " he said, now also on the alert.  
" HOHOHO! " a jolly voice that was only picked up by the saiyajins sensitive ears was heard.  
Gogeta's pacifier fell out of his mouth and hit the floor as the realization hit them.  
" It's Santa Claus... " both fusions said at once.  
" AHHHHHHHHH!!!! " Gogeta squealed, " IT'S SANTA IT'S SANTA IT'S SANTA! THE _REAL_ SANTA! "  
" Not some cheap imitation dressed up like him like Mirai was at the mall! " Vejitto added happily, then froze, " Oh  
no...WE FORGOT TO MAKE LISTS!! "  
" ACK! " Gogeta yelped, then quickly recovered, " That's oh-kay, Santa knows everybody and I'm sure he left us  
SOMEthing! "  
" You mean is GOING to leave us something. " Vejitto smirked, " BUT, just to make sure he DOES, let's-hide-under-the-  
-stairs!!! "  
" YAY! " Gogeta cheered. The brothers dashed down the stairs and then underneath them, lowering their ki as they did  
so.  
" HOHOHO! What a tight squeeze! " Santa said as he slid down the Capsule Corp chimney and landed in the living room  
across from the tree and the stairs. The two awe-struck fusion grinned from their hiding places as they watched him lug his  
pile of toys and presents into the room.  
" When he goes to get his cookies and milk, let's attack him! " Vejitto rubbed his hands together.  
" Coooookies? " Gogeta mused, clasping his hands together, " Yeahhhhh, I'M THE BABY!--IPE! " he yelped as Vejitto  
slapped his hand over Gogeta's mouth.  
" I swear she's got you trained say that now! " Vejitto groaned, a vein bulging on his forehead, " I never liked  
Bura...not the first time I met her, and certainly not THIS time. " he shook his head.  
" You know what _I_ want for Christmas, Vejitto? " Gogeta asked quietly, smiling.  
" Uh, not really. " Vejitto replied, scratching his head.  
" I think I might know what he's thinking of. " a third voice said, tapping him on the shoulder. The fusions turned  
around and screamed in terror.  
" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
12:33 AM 12/24/2002  
END OF PART 3!  
Chuquita: (cheering) YAY YAY YAY! I finished it BEFORE Christmas! (toots little horn) (grins) I'm so proud. (scratches her  
head) Something tells me there's probably going to be 5 chapters to this thing. I don't wanna go through that "over 100kb"  
thing that happened at the end of "King Me!" (shudders) And besides this is the Christmas Special. It's oh-kay if it's longer  
than normal, right?  
Vegeta: (nods) Yes. We all know who the third person is though, don't we.  
Chuquita: (narrows her eyes) Oh hush! It could be a lotta different people, YOU only know because I know!  
Goku: (grins) Chu-sama's got a point there Veggie!  
Vegeta: (sticks his tongue out) Beh.  
Chuquita: I dunno, I kinda like the "screaming" cliffhanger myself.  
Goku: Heehee, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH---mmph!  
Vegeta: [slaps his hand over Son's mouth] Don't, Kakarrotto. We'd rather not listen to you scream at the top of your lungs.  
Goku: (pouts) Aww, come on Veggie. It is ~*CHRISTMAS EVE*~. It's the season to be all nice and happy and warm and soft to  
your only 'peasant'. Don't you wanna be *nice* to me?  
Vegeta: ... (mildly glowing red) Uhhh....  
Chuquita: Yeah Vedge, where's your 'christmas spirit'?  
Vegeta: (snaps) THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS.  
Goku: Veggie likes the little veggie-shirt I got him though, right?  
Vegeta: (smiles at the tank-top he's wearing) As a matter of fact, I like it VERY much.  
Goku: AWWW! (hugs Veggie tightly) YOU ARE WELCOME LITTLE VEGGIE!  
Vegeta: (glowing) ....heh-heh...yes, I am.....  
Chuquita: So what'd you get Son-kun for Christmas, Veggie?  
Vegeta: (freezes in place)  
Goku: Hai! Veggie said he was going to give me my present after the chapter.  
Vegeta: (glowing brighter) I, I, I didn't say THAT! When did I say that!  
*Flashback*  
FlashbackGoku: Veggie got a present for MEEEEEEE? (big sparkily eyes)  
FlashbackVegeta: (face starts to glow) Yes-but-I'll-give-it-to-you-after-the-chapter-oh-kay?  
*End Flashback*  
Goku: I LOVE flashbacks, Chu-sama and Veggie!  
Chuquita: (curious) I wonder where he put your present. (looking around)  
Goku: (eagerly) I wonder what IS my present?  
Vegeta: ...umm... [pulls out a wrapped box from under the desk] Here.  
Goku: YAY!! [grabs the box and wildly unwraps it] OH-BOY-OH-BOY-OH-BOY!!! [lifts the cover up to expose a blue gi similiar to  
the ones he wears in the very last couple of episodes (189-191)] OOooooOOOOoooh, IT'S PRETTY! [gi's t-shirt is white along  
with sash, wristbands are yellow] Heeheehee, Veggie-colors! [zips off-camera; returns in 5 seconds wearing the new gi] I LIKE  
IT!!  
Vegeta: (glowing now mild) Well, you won't be so easily spotted at night like with your old one, but you won't get mistaken  
for an escaped criminal and get thrown in jail either.  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) (to Son) Was that a compliment?  
Goku: (busy oohing and ahhing at his new gi) WOW! I don't remember the last time I wore a blue gi like this! (musing) It  
must've been way way back even before I turned into a giant ape monster and accidentally stepped on Grampa Gohan!  
[Veggie & Chu sweatdrop]  
Goku: THANK YOU Veggie. I really like my present. (smiles) [hugs Veggie tightly]  
Vegeta: (glowing bright red) Hehehehehhh.....  
Chuquita: (chirps) AND there was no alterior motive involved in this one either!  
Vegeta: (snorts) Hey don't ruin my moment! (turns to Son) Tighter, Kakay.  
Goku: K! (squeezes tighter)  
Vegeta: (chuckles until suddenly yelps in pain)  
Goku: (gulps) Uh-oh.  
Chuquita: (conserned) I hope you didn't break anything that we can't put back together.  
Goku: (worried) Little buddy are you alright?  
Vegeta: (squeaks out) Yes....I'm fine....really... (faints)  
Goku: (gasps) VEGGIE! [looks around and then decidedly places the ouji back in his chair] (nervous laugh) Heh-heh-heh, he's  
fine, really he is....RIGHT? (looks over at Chu)  
Chuquita: Is his ki still there?  
Goku: (checks, sighs in relief) Uh-huh. (happily) Little Veggie is still A-live and kicking!  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Thank God, I can't imagine what we would've done if he wasn't.  
Goku: [while patting Veggie on the head] So, what did Chu-sama get for Christmas?  
Chuquita: Christmas is tommorow, so I really don't know yet. I made a list though; new cd/radio player, new Kirby game,  
either a you or Veggie plushie, new cordless phone to replace the old one in my room (thinks of countless time she's  
accidentally knocked phone over because of its short cord), that new shounen jump, a dvd player, "Sherman's Lagoon" book I  
saw in borders, and "the clapper".  
Goku: (singing) Clap on *clap-clap*, Clap off *clap-clap*. Clap on Clap off! *clap-clap-clap*.  
Chuquita: (grins) I love those commercials. Anyways, I'm pretty sure I'm getting the first two, I have no idea about the  
plushies, I MIGHT get the phone, I subscibed to shounen jump so that'll be here in about a month, I know I got the dvd player  
(I peeked in the room with the presents--bad me) I think I got the book, and I might have got the clapper. (shrugs)  
Goku: (happily) We will find out tommorow thought, won't we!  
Chuquita: (just as happy) Yes we will! (to audiance) Son-kun, Veggie (though unconsious), and I would like to take this time  
to wish you all a Happy Holiday, whatever you celebrate I hope you have a good one, and get everything you asked for. Keep  
yourselves in good health everybody! Happy Holidays!!  
Goku: And a Merry New Year!  
Chuquita: (correction) Happy New Year.  
Goku: (cheerfully) THAT TOO!  
Vegeta: (sits up, woozy) Merry Christmas too all and to all a good..night... (falls back into his chair again) 


	4. Santa's sleigh l SNOW! l the little snow...

9:46 PM 12/24/2002  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: -from "Spongebob Squarepants" The Graveyard Shift  
Squidward: You mean you've never heard the story of the… [thinks] Uh, hash-slinging slasher?  
Spongebob: [stops getting exciting] The slash-bringing hasher?   
Squidward: The hash-slinging slasher!  
Spongebob: The sash-ringing, the trash-singing, the mash-flinging, the flash-springing, ringing, the, the crash-singing, the…  
Squidward: Yes, the hash-slinging slasher. But most people just call him the "Hash-AAAGH!!!" Because that's all they have  
time to say before he gets them! [Spongebob pulls on two holes and his face stretches down]  
Spongebob: Tell me the story!  
  
Chuey's Corner:  
Chuquita: (happily) And HERE it is!  
Goku: (cocks his head) Chu-sama why are we still here, it isn't Christmas yet and I thought you were gonna bring over some  
of your presents for me to play with?  
Chuquita: I never promised you that.  
Goku: (confused) Oh....maybe that was Veggie.....or Goten. I can't remember.  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) ... (perks up) Anyway, welcome to Part 4! I had planned on using this beginning Corner to talk about  
presents-n-such but that's gonna have to wait till this chapter's end corner because I am REALLY in the mood to continue this  
story...AND I have no idea how much free, by-myself-in-the-backroom-and-eager-to-type time I'm gonna get tommorow seeing as  
Christmas Day I go to my grandma's house! So we have a little mini-poll instead. Son?  
Goku: (nods) HEE, too-day's mini-poll question is "What was the best present you got on whatever holiday you celebrate!"  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) A little long don't you think?  
Chuquita: Nah! So, here we are, Christmas Eve--  
Goku: --and waiting for Santa Claus to appear. (big sparkily eyes) And bring lots of good presents to good little saiyajins  
like me-n-Veggie!  
Vegeta: (mockingly) HA!  
Goku: Veggie does not think he has been good ee-nough to get any presents from Santa Claus?  
Vegeta: Oh I'm GOOD ENOUGH, Kakarrotto. No mistaking the obvious. The only thing is we don't exactly know how leniant Santa  
is with those who ARE good but have done some...urr...slightly bad things also.  
Chuquita: You can undo a bad deed with a good one.  
Goku: YEAH! Veggie do good things and then his bad ones this year won't count & Santa'll bring him lots and lots of special  
goodies just for little Veggie!  
Vegeta: (to Chu) How long 'til its legally Christmas?  
Chuquita: 11 minutes.  
Vegeta: (curses; foiled again) 'DOH!  
Goku: [pats Veggie on the back] Aww, don't worry little buddy. _I_ still think you're a good person.  
Vegeta: (narrows his eyes) That's not going to get me my special presents is it Kakarrotto?  
Goku: ... (in a little voice) ...no.  
Vegeta: SEE!  
Goku: Umm, let's see... (thinks) OOH! I know! MISTLETOE! [grabs little mistletoe bush and holds it over his head]  
Vegeta: ACK! PUT THAT THING AWAY!!!  
Goku: (disheartened) Buh widdle Vedge'ums...  
Vegeta: I SAID PUT IT AWAY!! (snorts) I have to deal with that stupid planet in the actual story THERE'S NO REASON FOR YOU TO  
BRING THIS THING ALL THE WAY TO THE CORNER!.....(pauses) Wait, what did you just call me?  
Goku: (big grin) (chirps) My little Vedge'ums!  
Vegeta: (turning green) (stomach queasy) OhhHHHHHHHHH dear God..... [covers his mouth in attempt to swallow and keep from  
throwing up]  
Goku: Whatsa matter?  
Vegeta: (looking disgusted) Your "little VEDGE'UMS"?!  
Goku: I made it up just now! (hugs Veggie) Doesn't it sound *CYUUTE!!*  
Vegeta: (flatly) Adorable.  
Chuquita: (snickers)  
Vegeta: And WHAT is so funny?  
Chuquita: Heh-heh, "Vedge'ums". It sounds like a health-snack-food.  
Goku: (laughs) Haha, silly Chu-sama! I cannot eat little Veggies. They're not edible! They only look it!  
Vegeta: (face flushes bright red) Oh...  
Goku: (looks down at Veggie who is glowing yet has a worried look on his face) Little Veggie? You oh-kay?  
Vegeta: (shakily lifts his hand up and grabs Son by the collar) Don't...you....EVER...call me your "little Vedge'ums" EVER  
again.  
Goku: How about Tata?  
Vegeta: (face fades back to normal skin-tone) "Tata"?  
Goku: Yeah, you know, VegeTA. Tahhh-tahhhhh. [pats Veggie on the head]  
Vegeta: (glow bursts back onto his face) Ohhhhhhhh, that's worse. That's MUCH MUCH worse.  
Goku: (happily) I can stick to "little Vedge'ums then?  
Vegeta: NO! I don't want to hear ANY nicknames that sound overly cuddly! "Veggie" is fine.  
Goku: (smiles) Perfect?  
Vegeta: Exactly.  
Goku: (grins) Do not fix what is not broken, little Veggie!  
Chuquita: If only GT had followed that rule...  
Goku: (to Veggie) If you really wanna know Veggie, I WAS still gonna call you Veggie. The other name just sounded really cute  
-n-little to me.  
Vegeta: (blinks) Oh. (skeptically) Well how would YOU appreciate it if _I_ called you "Kak'ums" or something like that.  
Goku: Sounds like a brand of cookie.  
Chuquita: Ginger-snaps! (nods)  
Vegeta: SEE! Let's just stick with you calling me "Veggie" and I using "Kakarrotto, Kaka-chan, Kakay, Kakarrot, and  
Kakarrotto-chan".  
Goku: K!.... (pouty) How come you have more nicknames for me than I have for you?  
Vegeta: Because I'm more creative than you are Kakarrotto. Besides, your name is longer. I have more options.  
Chuquita: By 4 whole letters.  
Goku: AND depending on how you spell it.  
Vegeta: ...  
Goku: (grins)  
Vegeta: (groans) Must EVERYONE debunk EVERYTHING I say!  
Chuquita: Yes.  
Vegeta: (turns to glare at Chu only to find she's ignoring him) Hn.. (glances up at Son, who's grinning widely at him)  
Hooo-boy. (sweatdrops) Let's just start the chapter already.  
Goku: YAY! Here is Part 4!  
  
  
Summary: It's Christmas time and Vejitto's coming home for the holidays, but this time he's bringing  
a friend with him. After a Gogeta from an alternate timeline somehow ends up in h.f.i.l, Vejitto instantly brands him his  
little brother and decides to take him home to meet their parents. Meanwhile Veggie's experimenting with mistletoe, Goku's  
looking for the perfect gift for his little buddy, and Mirai gets to play Santa Claus! All this and more!  
  
Goku: MERRY CHRISTMAS little Veggie!!! [hugs Veggie tighter]  
Vegeta: (squeaks out) Merry Christmas...Kakarrotto...  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
" IT'S SANTA!!! " both fusions grinned at once.  
" Hohoho, what are you boys doing up so late? " Santa asked them.  
" Well you won't believe it, but-- " Vejitto was cut off by his brother.  
" --Santa Santa I have a Christmas wish!! " Gogeta said eagerly, " Can you grant it? "  
" Santa will see what he can do. " the jolly man chuckled.  
" YAY! " Gogeta cheered, " What I really want for Christmas is to give my Kaasan and Toussan their bodies back..but,  
but without blowing up mine. "  
" ... " Santa stared at him, " Santa is confused. "  
" Goggie, Santa has no idea what you're talking about. " Vejitto whispered, " You just got here! "  
" So? "  
" Santa Claus isn't like Shenlong, Goggie! Ask for a toy! "  
" Oh...oh-kay. " Gogeta nodded, " I WANNA GAMECUBE! " he said loudly. Vejitto whinced and covered his ears.  
" Hohoho, consider it taken care of. " Santa laughed.  
" HOO-RAY!!!! " Gogeta said.  
" *A-hem*. " Vejitto made an attention-getting cough.  
" Don't worry, Vejitto. Santa has your presents already beneath the tree. " Santa said, " Now you both better go to  
sleep or else your presents will disappear. "  
" Really? " both fusions said, staring wide-eyed in wonder.  
" Umm, yes. Hohoho. " Santa laughed nervously, then backed up towards the fireplace, " It's all part of the magic of  
Christmas. "  
" Maaaagic? " Vejitto grinned eagerly. Gogeta's eyes widened even more and a smile engulfed his face.  
" That's right. " Santa nodded, " Merry Christmas, boys. " he said as he layed his finger aside of his nose and was  
sucked up the chimney.  
" HOLY CHEESECAKES!! " Gogeta yelped as Vejitto's jaw fell to the floor, " IT ATE HIM!! "  
" Poor Santa! " Vejitto gasped, then paused for a moment and sweatdropped. He narrowed his eyes in embarassment at  
his brother, " IT DIDN'T EAT HIM THAT'S ALWAYS HOW SANTA LEAVES!! "  
" How would you know! YOU'VE never seen Santa before EITHER! " Gogeta said defensively.  
Vejitto blinked, " Hmm, you got a point. "  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" Wanna go up after 'em and check? " Gogeta asked, grinning.  
" YEAH! " the other fusion said excitedly. The duo teleported to the top of the roof just to see the tip of Santa's  
hat emerge from the chimney, " See, I TOLD you he wasn't EATEN! " Vejitto said as-a-matter-of-factly.  
" OoooooOOH! " Gogeta said, not paying any attention and busy staring at the sligh, " REINDEER!! "  
Vejitto sweatdropped, " You weren't listening to a word I just said were you. "  
" Hey Ji! Let's take a ride in the sleigh until Santa gets himself unstuck! " Gogeta grinned, already sitting in the  
sleigh.  
" That's a terrible, mean idea! " Vejitto gasped, then smirked, " Let's do it! " he hooted, hopping in as well.  
" Heehee! YAH DEER! YAH! " Gogeta snaped one of the reins and the reindeer and sleigh lifted up off into the air.  
" WOW!! It's really flying! " Vejitto said happily, " Just like in the Christmas specials! This is INCREDIBLE! It's  
COLOSSAL! It's-- " both he and Gogeta froze in place as two rocket-boosters popped out of the back of the sleigh, " --gonna  
be a bumpy ride... " Vejitto gulped, then screamed at the top of his lungs as the sleigh went hurtling through the sky at a  
speed even unfathomable to the fusions themselves.  
Santa pulled the top half of his body out of the chimney's tight squeeze, " My...sleigh... " he blinked as he watched  
the last of it wisp off into the sky, " YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!....JUST AS SOON AS I GET OUT OF HERE!!! "  
  
  
  
The next morning...  
" Ahhhhh... " Goku yawned loudly as he opened his eyes slightly. They instantly flew open when he saw millions of  
small, white, fluffy flakes tinkling down out the other side of the window, " SNOW!! " the large saiyajin squealed and lept  
out of bed, running over to the window and staring out it, " It's SNOWING! Chi-chan it's SNOWING! " he said with utter joy.  
" Wuh-hunnamuh? " a still tired Chi-Chi said as she reached her arm for Goku's side of the bed, only to find it empty  
She yelped in fright, " YOU'LL NEVER TAKE HIM ALIVE, OUJI!!! "  
" Huh? " Goku blinked, looking back at her.  
Chi-Chi opened her eyes to see Vegeta was nowhere near the house and Goku was merely 2 feet away from her and looking  
very confused.  
" ...oh. " she sweatdropped, " Goku what are you doing up so early? "  
" Looking at the snoooooow. " Goku grinned.  
" Snow? "  
" Uh-huh! It is really blowing hard out there! " he nodded happily, " I CAN'T WAIT TO PLAY IN IT!! "  
" You know, it looks like this weather would be terrible to travel in. MAYBE we should stay home for Christmas and  
celebrate it here. " Chi-Chi smiled, " Just you and me and Gohan and Goten. It'll be fun! " she clasped her hands together,  
then muttered to herself, " Not to mention the first Ouji-less Christmas I've had since Gohan was FIVE. "  
" But won't everyone else miss us? " Goku frowned, watching the snow.  
" Oh of course not! They'll understand how far away we live. Heck we're on the opposite coast of the whole country,  
Goku! Bulma can't expect us to drive all the way there in this blizzard! Besides, if we stay home and make this a family  
thing I'll even help you make snowmen like we used to! "  
" Reeeeeaaaaalllllllll-eee? " Goku said, surprised.  
" Mmm-hmm! " Chi-Chi nodded.  
" I'LL DO IT! " he cheered.  
" Great! " Chi-Chi replied, then blinked as Goku zipped out of the room still in his pajamas and then zipped back  
inside now wearing his snow-gear.  
" Let's go Chi-chan! I am ready for action! " he put on a pair of snow-goggles and grinned. Chi-Chi sweatdropped.  
" Don't you think we should open our presents first? "  
" Oh yeah, PRESENTS! " Goku ripped off his snow-gear to magically reveal his pajamas underneath them, " I almost  
forgot! I wonder what Santa brought us THIS year! " he said happily as he dashed down the stairs, only to be greeted by a  
miniture firetruck running into the bottom step. Goku peered down at it curiously, then watched as it ungracefully backed up  
and turned around, speeding in the other direction.  
" MORNING TOUSSAN! " Goten shouted, holding the firetrucks controller in his hand. He pointed to his firetruck,  
" ISN'T IT COOL!! " He pressed a small red button and the hose on the firetruck rose upward and squirted water in every  
direction, soaking the entire stairway; Chi-Chi and Goku along with it. Chi-Chi looked slightly aggitated, Goku impressed.  
" Wow, is that one from Santa? " Goku asked.  
" Nope! Gohan gave me this one! " the boy nodded, pointing to Gohan who was already dressed and trying on some black  
gloves he had just taken out of a freshly ripped-apart package. Gohan grinned cheesily at them.  
" Umm, hi. "  
" We decided to wait for you to wake up before we open the ones Santa left us! " Goten said happily. Goku looked over  
at the presents. His eyes widened 3X their size when he saw a gigantic package in the corner of the room. He dashed over to  
it in search of the tag and squealed when he saw his name printed on it.  
" ALL FOR ME!! " Goku grabbed the present and hugged it, then carried it over to the couch and sat down. His fingers  
tingling with the excitement of opening it, " Can I open it Chi-chan? " he asked sweetly.  
" Sure you can Go-- " Chi-Chi said warmly, then blinked in shock to see the present already unwrapped to expose a  
large box. Shreds of the wrapping paper lay on the ground while Goku sat there grinning at her, " --ku. "  
" It's so big! I wonder what it could be? " the large saiyajin giggled, then wildly tore the box apart. There inside  
sat a fairly large pillow only about a foot and a half shorter than Goku, " PILLOW! " he picked up the pillow hugged it,  
" THANK YOU CHI-CHAN!! " Goku squealed, then paused, still staring at her starry-eyed, " Chi-chan why did you get me an  
unusually large pillow? "  
" Actually, think of it more as a 'buddy-pillow'. " she smiled cheesily.  
" A buddy-pillow? " Goku looked down at the pillow.  
" Yes, you see, when you have the urge to hug that evil little Ouji, all you do is hug the pillow instead. This way  
you can release your, err, joy on something that can't plot to steal you away from me AND it's about the same height as the  
Ouji so you won't feel too weird about it. " Chi-Chi perked up, explaining.  
" You're trying to ween Toussan off Vegeta by substituting him with a Vegeta-sized PILLOW? " Gohan said skeptically.  
" I _LOVE_ my new pillow Chi-chan! " Goku hugged it tightly. Chi-Chi smirked at Gohan, who sweatdropped.  
" Hn, maybe this WILL work after all. " he scratched his head.  
" I just can't WAIT to it show little Veggie! " Goku held his pillow up.  
" WAHHH!! " Chi-Chi fell over, her foot twitching, " THAT'S DESTROYING THE WHOLE POINT OF ME GIVING YOU THE PILLOW IN  
THE FIRST PLACE!!! "  
" What do you think I should name it? " Goku smiled coyly at the pillow.  
" URG! " Chi-Chi slapped herself on the forehead, " You don't "name" it! IT'S A PILLOW!! "  
" How about little Vedge'ums! " the large saiyajin hugged the pillow again.  
" WHAT!! " she exclaimed.  
" What? " Goku cocked his head.  
" YOU ARE _NOT_ CALLING THE PILLOW "LITTLE VEDGE'UMS"!!! " Chi-Chi screamed.  
" Why is Mommy yelling like that? " Goten asked. Gohan gulped.  
" Uhh, come on Goten, we better get something to eat in the kitchen. " Gohan said nervously as he dragged Goten out  
of the room.  
" OH-KAY Gohan! " Goten chirped, then pressed the button on his remote, sending his firetruck wizzing into the  
kitchen after them, " Can I open the rest of my presents after we eat? "  
" Sure. Sure we can. " Gohan said while watching Chi-Chi now sending death-glares at the pillow as if it were the  
Ouji himself, " Hoo-boy.. "  
" Give me the pillow, Goku. " Chi-Chi said a little TOO calmly.  
" But you just gave him to me! " Goku pouted.  
" IT'S _NOT_ a "him"! IT'S A PILLOW! " Chi-Chi exclaimed.  
" Well little Vedge'ums resents that remark, don't you Vedge'ums! " Goku said to the pillow.  
" ... "  
" SEE! He says you hurt his little FEELINGS! " Goku sniffled.  
" PILLOWS HAVE NO FEELINGS!!! " Chi-Chi screamed.  
" How would YOU know! You've never been one! " Goku coddled the pillow even more, holding it in his arms.  
" GIVE, ME, THE OUJI, GOKU!!! " Chi-Chi snarled at the pillow.  
" ... " Goku looked her oddly, " This isn't Veggie, Chi-chan. This is little Vedge'ums the Christmas Pillow. You just  
gave him to me, remember? "  
" ... " Chi-Chi blinked for a moment, now feeling even more paranoid, " Oh....so it is... " she looked around,  
" Goku? " she said, calming down, " Why don't you sent Vedge'ums over there and go open some of your other presents, you have  
an awful lot of them. " Chi-Chi said warmly.  
" You're pointing at the fireplace. " Goku said, now slightly distressed.  
" Hmm? " Chi-Chi only smiled at him.  
" You just said to put little Vedge'ums down "over there", but you're pointing to the FIRE PLACE! " he held it  
tightly against him. The soft pillow squeaked.  
" Yes. " Chi-Chi nodded.  
Goku's eyes widened, " Oh Chi-chan! That's HORRIBLE!! "  
" THEN JUST GIVE ME THE PILLOW!! "  
" VEDGE'UMS DOESN'T LIKE YOU YOU SCARE HIM AND MAKE HIM CRY!!! " Goku nuzzed his face into the pillow.  
" PILLOWS DO NOT CRY!!! "  
" *RING*RING*RING*! " the telephone rang loudly. Chi-Chi paused and warningly held her hand up infront of Goku and  
the pillow.  
" STAY..RIGHT..HERE. " she backed up, then walked into the kitchen and got the phone, " HELLO. " Chi-Chi gritted  
through her teeth, trying her best yet failing to calm down.  
" Operator 246 to place a message for a Son Goku. " the operator said.  
Chi-Chi stomped into the other room and stood next to Goku, " Here he is. " she handed the phone over to him,  
" Message for you. "  
" Oh. " Goku blinked, shifting Vedge'ums from both arms to under his left one, " Hello? "  
" ~I'll have a bluuuuuuue, Christmas, without you. I'll be so bluuuuuuuuuue, thinking, about you.~ " the familiar  
Christmas Elvis song played over the phone. Goku cocked an eyebrow, " ~Decorations of red, on a green Christmas tree, won't  
mean a thing, if, you're not here with me. " the saiyajin frowned, " ~I'll have a bluuuuuuuuuue, Christmas, it's certain.  
And when that bluuuuuuuue, heartache, starts hurtin. You'll be doin' up right, with your Christmas of white, but I'll, have a  
blue, blue blue blue Christmas.~ "  
" *hip, hip, hip*, " the large saiyajin's eyes began to water, " That's so SAD... "  
Chi-Chi sweatdropped, then noticed the call number on the phone, " Hey, that's one of Capsule Corp's phone numbers! "  
she noted. A little snicker was heard in the backround of the phone, " OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUJIIIIIIIII!!!!! " she clenched  
her fists in rage.  
" Little Veggie? " Goku sniffled, " HE sent me the sad little song on the phone? "  
" GIVE ME THAT! " Chi-Chi yanked the phone out of the saiyajin's hand, " Of ALL the lowdown DIRTY tricks! " she  
marched into the other room.  
" I MISS YOU TOO LITTLE VEGGIE!!! " Goku cried out loud enough to be heard on the other end of the phone.  
" GOKU! " Chi-Chi snapped.  
" Chi-chan I don't want little Veggie to have a "bluuuuuuuue" Christmas. It shouldn't be blue, it should be  
polka-dotted with love and happiness! " Goku rubbed his eyes.  
Chi-Chi slammed the phone down, hanging it up. She picked it back up and dialed 0, " Hello, operator? "  
" Yes Ma'am. "  
" This is the Son residence, number 234 in the mountain area code, I'd like you to put a call through to the number  
that just dialed us. " she said kindly.  
" Capsule Corperation? " the operator asked.  
" Yes please. " Chi-Chi nodded.  
" Hold on, I'll put you through. "  
Chi-Chi took the phone over to the cd player and started searching the tracks until she came to the one she was  
looking for and paused it at the beginning, an evil grin on her face. The phone started to ring.  
" Kakay. " Vegeta smirked, picking up.  
" ~I'll be home, for Christmas. You, can count on meeeeee...~ " the song played over the phone. Vegeta narrowed his  
eyes at the phone.  
" KUSO ONNA!! " he growled, slamming the phone down.  
" Heh-heh-heh, " Chi-Chi chuckled, " That takes care of him. " she hung up.  
" ~....Christmas Eve will find me, wherever love's light gleams. I'll be home for Christmas, if only in my dreams! "  
Goku sang along to the cd player. Chi-Chi stubbornly shut it off.  
" Hey! " he pouted.  
" Go-chan I feel my Christmas spirit restored! " Chi-Chi said happily, " Let's go open the rest of our presents,  
oh-kay? "  
" But what about little Veggie and his blue Christmas? " Goku asked sadly, " I do not want little Veggie to feel  
bluuuuuuuuuue. " he sniffled.  
" Oh he's fine, Goku! " Chi-Chi brushed him off, then picked up a present labeled 'To Son Goku, From Santa Claus',  
" Here, why don't you open this one! "  
" *KNOCK*KNOCK*KNOCK*! " the front door knocked from outside. Chi-Chi snarled.  
" Oh what is it NOW! "  
Goku set his pillow down on the couch and waddled over to the door, still in his pajamas. He opened the door,  
" Hello? " Goku said, then gasped in surprise. Before him sat a Veggie-sized snowman shaped like the ouji, " Oh my GOODNESS..  
.. " Goku stared at it w/big sparkily eyes, " IT'S ADORABLE!! " he squealed, gushing and latching onto the snowman, " I just  
wanna eat 'im all up!! " he grabbed a chunk of the snowman's 'hair' and shoved it in his mouth, " Mmm! Hey Chi-chan we got  
any of those flavored food dyes left? You know, the ones you use on snowcones? "  
" Why? " Chi-Chi called from the other room.  
" I'm hungry and there's a little snow-Veggie on the doorstep and his hair tastes pretty snow-cone-ish so I thought  
since you might have 'um that-- "  
" --what do you MEAN "snow-Veggie"--EE-ACK! " Chi-Chi gawked as she walked over only to see the snow-Veggie sitting  
there smiling out of its two coal eyes. It also had a smaller piece of coal for a nose and a cowtail candy twizzler as a  
mouth. Goku had his arms wrapped around the little snowman and was contemplating whether or not he should eat the cowtail,  
" Oh dear Lord... " she groaned, turning her head away, " IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY HOW CAN YOU FORCE ME TO DEAL WITH THIS CRAP ON  
YOUR BIRTHDAY! THE WORLD IS SUPPOSED TO BE IN PEACE!! " she cried upward.  
" The world does not revolve around you Chi-chan. " Goku pointed out.  
" OH YOU SHUT UP!! " she shouted, " AND LET GO OF THAT THING!! "  
Goku shrugged and went over to the kitchen. He returned carrying hot fudge sauce and peanut-butter.  
" What are you doing NOW! " Chi-Chi exclaimed.  
" I'm going to give snow-Veggie a haircut and make myself some ice cream! " Goku grinned.  
" You put those down! And get away from that thing it's probably diseased! "  
" Ohhhh... " Goku sighed, then perked up, " Can I at least have the mouth? "  
" WHAT!? "  
" His mouth...it's, umm, it's a candy. " Goku pointed to it, not noticing the increasingly agitated look on Chi-Chi's  
face, " It's one of those caramels...with the, uh..cream filling... "  
" OTHER ROOM! NOW!! " Chi-Chi screamed.  
" YES-CHI-CHAN! " he yelped, dashing off, leaving Chi-Chi staring down the snow-Veggie.  
" You think this is cute, don't you Ouji. " she muttered, " WELL IT'S NOT! " Chi-Chi thrust out her arm and angrily  
sliced the snow-Veggie's head off, sending it plopping to the ground into the snow. She grinned in a victorious/maniacal  
manner, " GOD, THAT FELT GOOD! " she proceeded to snap off the snow-Veggie's snow-limbs and beat what was left of the body  
with them until nothing was left but a snowy lump, " MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! THAT'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S BOSS! " Chi-Chi laughed,  
then closed the door and cheerfull walked into the living room. Gohan and Goten where staring at her in complete terror,  
" What! Mommy was playing with the snowman! It's all fun-n-games! " she snapped.  
" You chopped off his head. " Gohan grimaced.  
" SO! It's not like he's ALIVE! " she said defensively.  
" Haha, not anymore. " Goten giggled.  
" Hey Chi-chan what's that in your hand? " Goku asked while currently unwrapping the "from Santa Claus" gift Chi-Chi  
had shown him earlier.  
Chi-Chi smirked and dropped the item to the ground. Goku's eyes widened as he realized what it was.  
" THAT'S SNOW-VEGGIE'S RIGHT EYE!!! " Goku shrieked.  
" He was being a little cocky so I taught him a lesson. " Chi-Chi chuckled. Goku dropped his package and ran out to  
the front door only to gasp in horror at the beaten-into-oblivion snowman. It was disfigured beyond repair and lying on a  
heap of snow. It's cowtail mouth twisted in disturbingly hurt frown. It's left coal (eye) was slowly dripping down the snowy  
face it had been plopped onto and the nose was turned sideways.  
" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! " a scream  
of horror echoed throughout the house. The boys sweatdropped and Chi-Chi felt as if a humongous blob of guilt had just fallen  
ontop of her, " MURDER!!!!! YOU MURDERED THE LITTLE SNOW-VEGGIE!!! " Goku wailed. Chi-Chi walked over to him.  
" Umm, Goku? "  
" HOW _COULD_ YOU! " he grabbed her by the collar.  
" Well, I, it's not my fault, really! " Chi-Chi pleaded to the teary-eyed saiyajin, " He, he was asking for it. "  
" THAT DOESN'T GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO SHOVE HIS OWN ARM THROUGH HIS LITTLE TUMMY!!! " Goku sobbed into her shoulder.  
" You what? " Gohan blinked, poking his head around the corner to see the savagely beaten snowman, " HOLY BEEF! Could  
you imagine if that had been the REAL Vegeta?! Kaasan you would've commited MURDER! There's no WAY we could hide a body THAT  
disfigured! You'd go to jail and we'd never see you again! " he said to Chi-Chi, worried.  
" So instead of snow that could've been Uncle Veggie's insides? " Goten's eyes widened. Gohan nodded grimacingly,  
" ...EEW! "  
Chi-Chi groaned, Goku still holding and crying against her, " Ohhhhhhh....why is it everytime _I'M_ having fun, it's  
wrong! "  
" *SOB*! "  
She patted Goku on the back, " You wanna go to Bulma's for Christmas, Go-chan? " she asked blandly.  
Suddenly the large lump hugging her disappeared and then re-appeared wearing a red and green version of his gi. Goku  
also had a Santa hat on his head. He grinned widely at Chi-Chi.  
" Uh.... " she groaned, " Why me. "  
Goku wandered back over to his partially opened present and ripped it open to reveal a brown jacket with the words  
Son Goku on the back. Son in blue and Goku in orange, " OOOooooOOooooOOooh--THANK YOU SANTA!! " he squealed, putting it on.  
" Well at least HE'S on my side. " Chi-Chi sighed, " It didn't say 'Kakarrotto' on it. "  
" I'M READY! " Goku said happily, " I will teleport us all to Bulma's house! "  
" Whee! " Goten cheered, picking up his firetruck and grabbing onto Goku's jacket.  
" What about our presents? " Gohan asked.  
" We'll open the rest when we get back. " Chi-Chi replied, " After whatever that Ouji plans on putting me through  
today I'm gonna need a present when I get home. "  
" Everyone holding on? " Goku checked, making sure. The others nodded, " OH-KAY then! " he placed his fingers on his  
forehead and the group instantly teleported out of the house, emptying it. A fairly large purple head poked through one of  
the windows in the living room.  
" RRRRRAA!! " Hiyah raa-ed happily, squeezing itself through the window and landing on the couch. He grabbed one of  
the nearby pillows and stuffed it in his mouth, then wildly shook it left and right, tearing it into pieces. Hiyah dragon  
grinned and looked up at the ceiling, " RAAAAAAA!!! "  
  
  
  
" *DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING* *DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG*!!! " the  
doorbell to Capsule Corp rang.  
" I only know one person who rings the doorbell like that. " Bulma chuckled, then yelped as something wizzed past her  
" I'LL-GET-IT!! " Vegeta shouted eagerly as he screeched to a halt infront of the door, " Heh-heh-heh, and so it  
BEGINS!! "  
" Don't embarass yourself this time, V-kun. " Bulma laughed lightly, then said concerned, " I don't want to see you  
get hurt. "  
" Believe me, it'll be Onna who'll be the one 'hurting' by the end of today. " Vegeta adjusted the mistletoe on his  
head and opened the door, only to stare baffled at a large snow-Goku, " What the--? " he paused and began to inspect the  
snowman, " How odd, I didn't know Kakarrotto was THIS talented. " the ouji walked around the snowman once, then scratched  
his head, " Hnn. " he now stood infront of it. A rumble was heard and something exploded out of the snowman and tackled the  
prince to the ground.  
" MERRY CHRISTMAS LITTLE BUDDY!!! " Goku exclaimed, shaking off the excess snow and hugging the ouji tightly. Gohan,  
Chi-Chi, and Goten followed him inside, ignoring the smaller saiyajin, " Did you get what you wanted from Saaaanta Claus? "  
he asked, his eyes brightening as he mentioned Santa's name.  
" Oh, I probably did. " Vegeta got out of the hug and floated up so he was just an inch above Goku, " I just wanted  
to wait until YOU got here so you could enjoy the festivities WITH me. " he boasted.  
" HA! " Chi-Chi laughed mockingly, " Con-artist. "  
Vegeta momentarily glared at her, then turned back to the other saiyajin, smirked, and purposely adjusted his wreath,  
" So itchy. "  
Goku looked up at the wreath and grinned, " MISTLETOE! " he grabbed the little ouji and smooched his forehead.  
Vegeta's whole body reeled with disgust as his mind began nervously chanting, ::Kaka-germs, kaka-germs, kaka-germs.::  
, " Ehh....ehhhhHHhh... "  
" Veggie? " Goku cocked his head.  
" Is he oh-kay? " Gohan asked Bulma, who sighed.  
" Oh, he's fine. He's just trying to due battle with his own body's reactions. " Bulma explained.  
" It's an evil plot but at his own expense? " Gohan said, surprised.  
" Yah, pretty much. "  
" Heeheeheeheehee. " Goku clapped, " Veggie-smooches! "  
Vegeta felt his bottom left eyelid twitch as kaka-drool started dripping down his forehead towards his nose and eyes.  
He calmly landed on the floor, " Will you excuse me for a second? "  
" Mmm-hmm! " Goku nodded innocently. The ouji backed up and dashed out of the room.  
" OH YUCK YUCK YUCK YUCK YUCK! DISGUSTING DEPLORABLE SICKENING KAKA-GERMS BLECH! " he exclaimed from the kitchen as  
he wiped the drool off with a paper-towel, " WHY DID I EVEN _THINK_ THIS ONE UP ITS ABOMINABLE! " Vegeta moaned, then  
finished cleaning his face up and re-entered the room with a cool head, " Why, 'Merry Christmas' to you too, Kakay. " he  
smirked. Goku smiled back, pleased.  
Bulma sighed, ::The number of paper towels I'm going to go through today....::  
" So, how was your morning Kaka-chan? " Vegeta said to the larger saiyajin, who just grinned widely down at him.  
" It was GOOOOOoooooOOOOD, little Veggie! I got a pillow and a jacket so far! " Goku pointed to the jacket he was  
wearing.  
" 'Son Goku'. Figures. " Vegeta grumbled, then snickered, " Wanna see what _I_ got you, Kakarrotto? "  
" Only if Veggie gets to see his presents too. " Goku replied.  
" OF COURSE. " Vegeta nodded.  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" HEEEE~~~ " Goku grinned, pointing to his head in the same manner the ouji had earlier.  
" What? What is it? " Vegeta looked up, then yelped to see the larger saiyajin was now wearing his own mistletoe  
wreath, " Well, heh-heh, isn't that complimentary. " he laughed nervously.  
" MISTLETOE! " Goku shouted as if the word was now a war-cry and bent down towards the little ouji. Vegeta panickly  
grabbed a nearby pillow and shoved it infront of Goku's face, causing the larger saiyajin to kiss the pillow.  
" *whew*! " Vegeta wiped the sweat off his forehead with his free hand, then glanced to his left to see Chi-Chi  
smirking at him, skeptical. She folded her arms and snickered.  
The ouji glared back at her, then looked over at the pillow. His cheeks paled as he painstakingly removed it,  
" Alright Kakarrotto. "  
" FWEEEE! " Goku cheered. Vegeta squinted his head and quickly turned his head to the side allowing his cheek to take  
the blow of kaka-slobber instead, " Mmmm!!!--muAH! " he let go.  
The little ouji's entire mental and physical self was now shivering in shock and disgust. His breathing sped up.  
" Silly Veggie! " Goku chirped, then paused, " Veggie oh-kay? " he said, more concerned.  
" I...*hic*, I *hic*....I *hic*....*hic*hic*hic*! " Vegeta started hiccuping.  
" Aww, even Veggie's hiccups are little sounding! " Goku smiled warmly, then yelped and dropped him. The larger  
saiyajin looked down at his hands, which now showed the beginning signs of a burnt mark. He glanced over at the ouji, who's  
entire body was glowing bright red, yet instead of the normal dazed look on his face, he seemed terrified instead. AND  
still hiccuping. Goku bent down onto the floor and reached out towards Vegeta, " Oh little Veggie-- "  
" NNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! " Vegeta screamed as the glowing exploded into an entire bright red aurora surrounding  
him. Goku sat there with his hand just a few inches away from the ouji, confused.  
" My little Veggie! " Goku gasped, worried for him, " Come 'ere little Veggie. Kakay'll hold you and make it all  
better I promise! "  
" *SPLOOOSH*!! "  
" YIIPE! " Goku yelped as a large bucket of ice water was poured over him and Vegeta. The water cooled off the ouji,  
returning his skin tone to normal. His head wobbled back and he fell over. Goku was sitting there shivering, " Co--co---COLD  
!! " he cried out.  
" Sorry Son-kun. " Bulma apologized, setting down the bucket, " If he let that glow get any bright he'd start burning  
his skin and clothes off. " she grabbed the woozy Vegeta from under the arms, " Care to help me move him to the couch? "  
" Sure. " Goku picked up the little ouji's feet and helped carrying him to the couch. He and Bulma sat the smaller  
saiyajin down. Goku grabbed a blanket and layed it overtop Vegeta, " I am sorry I almost hurt you little Veggie. " he turned  
to Bulma, " Veggie's better now though, right? " he asked nervously.  
" Yes. " Bulma nodded, " I _TOLD_ him this was a bad plan of the start! He can't let you 'mistletoe' him all day!  
He's libel to have a complete mental burnout! If mistletoes induced hugging I'm sure Vegeta could tip-toe right through it,  
but not kissing. " she shook her head, " He still believes your spit is home to those 'kaka-cooties' his mind made up. "  
" Kaka-germs. " Goku corrected her.  
" Same thing. " she felt Vegeta's forehead for his temperature, " Poor guy. "  
" Poor poor little Veggie and his smooch-a-phobia. " Goku sniffed, then smiled, " How 'bout a nap-time mistletoe  
smooch for my lil sleeping beauty? "  
" AHHHH-HAAA! " Vegeta yelped and ducked underneath the blanket, shaking again.  
" Veggie? " Goku peeked under the blanket at the shaking ouji.  
" --I-LOVE-YOU-TOO!!! " the nerve-shot Vegeta cried out, then pulled the blanket down further over himself.  
Goku stood there for a moment, cocking his head, " ...huh? "  
" YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! PREPARE TO DIE!! " an angry voice cried out from around the corner. Gogeta dashed out  
holding a large mallet over his head, " AAARRRG!!!! "  
" NO WAIT!!! " Vejitto ran after his brother and stopped him by grabbing the back of his collar, " We didn't get the  
signal yet! AND -that's what the holes we made are for-!! " he whispered the last part, then paused to see Gogeta growling  
ragefully at a confused and surprised Chi-Chi. She recognized the farther back fusion immidently.  
" YOU! " Chi-Chi pointed at Vejitto.  
" O! I forgot to tell Chi-chan! Ji-chan and Goggie are visiting us for Christmas! " Goku said cheerfully, zipping out  
infront of her.  
" WHAT! " Chi-Chi exclaimed, " Wait, who's Goggie? "  
" He's the one snarling at you in a vengeful rage. " Goku chirped.  
" Oh. " Chi-Chi sweatdropped.  
" Goggie's almost a week old. He's from another timeline where I convinced little Veggie to fusion dance with me when  
we were still inside Buu. Because of our leftover bond from the portara fusion, when we did the fusion dance to make Goggie  
the fusion became permanent. " he explained.  
" Gogeta! Cut it out! " Vejitto grumbled, frustrated.  
" YOU WANTED TO KILL ME!! " Goku's voice cried out from Gogeta, his eyes welling up with tears, " YOU _TRIED_ TO KILL  
ME! HOW COULD YOU DO IT CHI-CHAN!!! "  
Chi-Chi froze, stunned, " Go....did your voice just come out of, he-- " she turned to Goku for an answer.  
" Since Goggie didn't die like Ji-chan did, his me-n-Veggie are still sharing the body with him. "  
" OH! Poor Go-chan! Trapped in there with that evil little Ouji! " Chi-Chi gasped.  
" I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!!!!!!! " the larger saiyajin's voice cried out, " YOU WOULD'VE KILLED ME, GOGGIE, _AND_  
LITTLE VEGGIE JUST SO YOU COULD BRING ONLY ME BACK!!! YOU HORRIBLE PERSON! I CAN'T FORGIVE YOU! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!! "  
" Go-KU! I'm sure there was a perfectly logical explaination. " Chi-Chi said.  
" Don't let Onna fool you Kakarrotto. " Vegeta's voice said, dead-serious, " She is merely saying that the protect  
her own hide. "  
" I AM NOT! " Chi-Chi shouted, " LISTEN HERE OUJI-- "  
" Kakay saw you. "  
" ...hm? "  
" Kakay saw you stare at him. The way you stare at me. While fused we can make it so that all three of us see the  
same eyes. You were so angry at Gogeta's existance that you decided to kill him. Kakarrotto's heart is damaged beyond your  
repair...he heard you tell Gogeta how you would gladly kill off Kakarrotto if it put an end to my life as well. You were  
going to try and wish Kakarrotto back after you killed him while leaving my soul and our fusion-baby's down there to rot. "  
Vegeta said, disgusted with her, " The Kakarrotto I am sharing this body with will never trust you again. "  
" Aw, don't be silly fusion-Veggie. I'm sure Chi-chan would NEVER try to kill Goggie. " Goku laughed it off.  
::" Well we'll just have to find out, WON'T WE! ":: Gogeta shivered as a flashback hit him, " No, Chi-chan doesn't  
love me, she just really hates Veggie! " he shook his head, " Bulma cried for us when she found out we were stuck like this!  
Gohan was worried for us. ALL CHI-CHAN WANTED TO DO IS KILL US SO SHE WOULDN'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH ME AND VEGGIE BEING SO  
CLOSE FOREVER!!! I'm you, don't you believe YOURSELF!! "  
" Oh... " Goku scratched his head, " It just sounds too weird to be true, Goggie. "  
" There are dents from her mallet in the time machine's sides. I could bring it to you and you could see for  
yourself. " the larger saiyajin's voice said defensively.  
" Goggie! Goggie where are you! " Vejitto said, " Hello? Goggie you can take your body back anytime now. "  
" Two against one's not fair. " Gogeta's own voice pouted suddenly, leaving the others confused, " It's even harder  
when they work together. "  
" Well try! " Vejitto said, then sniffed the air, " OOOOoh! CHOCOLATE! "  
" WHERE! " Gogeta exclaimed, regaining full control over his body.  
" YES! " Vejitto cheered, " Come on Goggie! Let's get some chocolate and then go play "whack-a-mole"! " he ran off  
down the hall.  
" Heeheehee~~ " Gogeta grinned at Chi-Chi, " Operation "whack-a-mole" Heeheeheehee! " he zipped off after his  
brother.  
" I'm confused. " Chi-Chi blinked.  
" We'll, explain it to you later. " Bulma nodded, then went back to pressing the cool compress on Vegeta's forehead,  
" My poor baby. "  
" Is Veggie gonna be oh-kay? " Goku asked.  
" Sure he will, Son. He just needs to regain his consiousness again. That's all. " Bulma smiled at the ouji, " It  
shouldn't be that long either. He's coming around. " she said as Vegeta groaned lightly.  
" Well in THAT case-- " Goku pulled out a capsule from his pocket an flung it to the ground, revealing the wrapped  
boxes full of Vegeta's Christmas presents, " I better give Veggie his presents. " he picked them up and grinned, " I CAN'T  
WAIT! Little Veggie will be so PROUD of meeee~~ " Goku mused w/big sparkily eyes.  
" WILL YOU CUT THAT OUT! " Chi-Chi snapped at him.  
" Huh? "  
" I don't want you blubbering over the Ouji, that's all. " she folded her arms.  
" Whatever you say Chi-chan. " Goku smiled, then started poking Vegeta in the arm, " Hey Veggie. Veggie? Little  
Veggie 'o mine wake up. "  
" Uhhhh... " the ouji grunted and flopped his body to one side so his arm was nuzzled into the seat cushion. Goku  
pouted.  
" Little Veggie that is not fair! " he whined, then started poking Vegeta's back instead. The prince twitched in  
aggitation.  
" So Bulma where's everyone else? " Gohan asked, " I mean, their cars are outside, but-- "  
" Heeheehee, Veggie ate 'um. " Goku laughed, joking around.  
" Nng. " Vegeta grumbled, his face turned towards the back of the couch.  
" They're all out in the backyard, " Bulma said cheerfully, then sweatdropped, " Playing in the snow... "  
" Playing in the snow? " Gohan blinked, walking out into the kitchen past the ingeniously hidden fusion babies;  
Gogeta had somehow managed to squeeze himself inside a cookie jar on the table and Vejitto was in ssj with a lamp shade over  
his head, standing perfectly still. Gohan gawked at the scene in the backyard through the glass door. Kuririn and Yamcha had  
both built forts at either end of the snow-covered lawn and were throwing snowballs back and forth from behind their  
respective 'defensives'. Chaoutzu was making a normal snowman while Tenshinhan searched the yard for sticks to give the  
snowman some arms. Marron was making snowangels while Juuhachigou watched her daughter happily.  
" Wow, " Gohan said, stepping outside only to have a snowball smack against the side of his head within two seconds.  
He sweatdropped.  
" HAHA! " Kuririn laughed from behind his fort, " GOT YOU! "  
  
  
" Veggie. "  
" No. "  
" Veggie. "  
" No. "  
" VEH-HEH-GEEEEEEEEeeeEEEEEEEeeE! Goku whined.  
" NO! " Vegeta said, the blanket still overtop of him. The larger saiyajin was still attempting to get him out.  
" But I am sorry little Veggie. I did not know giving Veggie smooches is SCARY for him. "  
" SCARY!! " Vegeta angrily poked his head out from under the blanket, offended, " WHAT DO YOU MEAN SCARY! I WASN'T  
_SCARED_ OF YOUR DISGUSTING KAKA-SLOBBER! JUST SICKENED TO THE POINT OF SEVERE MENTAL ANGUISH!!! "  
" Present! " Goku chirped holding out the boxes.  
The little ouji's eyes widened delight, " For me? " he grinned.  
" Uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh! " the larger saiyajin nodded excitedly at Vegeta's reaction.  
" Awwwww, Kakarrotto-chan! " the ouji hugged his presents to Goku's delight. Chi-Chi grumbled something under her  
breath, " Heh-heh-heh!! " he grabbed the smallest present and ripped it to shreds, " MY EGG-NOG!! And you got the right one  
too! "  
" Heehee, little Veggie can drink himself into a veggie-ish stupor tonight! " Goku grinned.  
" That is AFTER we're far FAR away from him. " Chi-Chi nodded to herself.  
" Can _I_ have some egg-nog TOO little Veggie? " Goku asked.  
" Of course, Kaka-chan. " Vegeta smirked, " Why don't I go pour us both some right now? " Goku nodded eagerly.  
" NO RUM FOR GOKU! JUST OPEN THE REST OF YOUR PRESENTS, OUJI! " Chi-Chi shouted, a little more on-edge than usual.  
" Hmmph, what's SHE so uppity about? " Vegeta cocked an eyebrow, then held up the hand with his portara ring on it,  
" Could it be this? "  
" OOOoooOOOOh. That is pretty, Veggie. " Goku looked at the ring in wonder.  
" You like it, Kakarrotto? "  
" YEAH! " he chirped.  
" Well let's see what's in THIS box, shall we? " he moved onto the next largest box. Goku plopped down on the couch  
beside him and waited for the little ouji to open it. Vegeta tore through this present as wildly as the last and opened it  
to reveal a pair of fuzzy white-n-yellow mittens, " ...huh? " he cocked his head, looking confused.  
" They're mittens, Veggie. You know what mittens are, don't you? " Goku said, ready to happily explain the objects to  
him.  
" They look like my boots. " Vegeta said finally, peering down at his feet to see the white w/yellow tipped boots.  
" YAH! That's why I got those colors! I remember Chi-chan telling me about how much better it is for your hands and  
how much warmer they are when you wear mittens instead of gloves! You can make snowballs better, and you won't have to  
worry about things slipping through your fingers, and, and, since all your fingers are sharing the same space they can share  
all the Veggie-heat your hand gives off and stay even warmer than if they were by themselves, see? " he pushed Vegeta's  
fingers together to make it look a bit like a mitten, " Not to mention that when we spar you won't have to worry about  
getting a finger broken! " Goku added.  
" Oh. " Vegeta said, then smiled at the mittens and put them ontop of his gloves.  
Goku sweatdropped, " Oh Veggie! That's not--but it's supposed to--you're defeating the whole purpose! "  
" Good. I LOVE the smell of victory. " Vegeta boasted. Goku sweatdropped even more.  
" Little Veggie... "  
" I wonder what's in the last one. " Vegeta held up the biggest box and shook it lightly.  
" VEGGIE NO!! "  
" ? " Vegeta blinked at Goku, surprised, " "no"? "  
" Uhh, I mean, Veggie why don't you go open that one upstairs in your room, um, in, instead of down here. " Goku  
laughed nervously.  
" Why? " Chi-Chi shrugged, " It's just that stupid t-shirt-- " she froze, her eyes widened, " Oh my God..YOU PUT  
THOSE OTHER TWO 'TOYS' IN THERE EVEN THOUGH I TOLD YOU NOT TO, DIDN'T YOU!! " she gasped.  
" NO! No Chi-chan I didn't it's just that, uhh, Veh--Veggie's shirt is special. "  
" I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU PUT THEM IN THERE FOR THAT EVIL LITTLE MONSTER! YOU _KNOW_ WHAT'LL HAPPEN! YOU _KNOW_ HOW HE'LL  
REACT!! "  
" No I don't Chi-chan! Little Veggie is a good person! He's not gonna think any creepy thoughts! " Goku defended the  
smaller saiyajin, then patted the present's box, " Here Veggie. You go to your room and open your nice present oh-kay. " he  
said comfortingly as if he was talking to a small child.  
" What's in here that's got Onna so very testy at you? " Vegeta asked curiously.  
" Nothin! Chi-chan's just jealous. " Goku brushed it off, " But don't worry cuz I got Chi-chan nice stuff too. " he  
said, then started to push Vegeta towards the staircase, " Go on little Veggie. "  
" Alright. " Vegeta said suspicously, then walked upstairs and into his room; closing the door behind him. Goku  
bounced up the stairs and eagerly sat down indian-style infront of the ouji's bedroom door.  
" Heeheeheeheeheeheehee! " Goku giggled anxiously.  
" *RIP*RIP*RIP*RIP*RIP!!! " Vegeta sat on his bed as he tore apart the wrapping paper. He opened the box and picked  
up the t-shirt reading 'Veggie' on it, " Where did Kakarrotto find a shirt with that nickname on it? And why is the 'i' a  
carrot?? " he scratched his head, then set it down on the side of the bed. He picked up another item, " A jacket? " the ouji  
took the object out of the box and sweatdropped, " A robe..... " Vegeta felt it, " Wow, a NICE robe, fuzzy too....I GUESS I  
could see why Onna would be mad, but it doesn't seem THAT disturbing. Especially when you consider Kakarrotto's 'clean, pure  
mind', it probably means "Veggie I don't want you to freeze your butt off before going to sleep or waking up in the morning."  
...or it could mean he thinks I'm too lazy to bother getting dressed..nah. " Vegeta grabbed the dark red robe and poked his  
head out of the doorway, " THE GREAT AND POWERFUL SAIYAJIN NO OUJI HAS NOT BECOME LAZY IN THE DRESSING DEPARTMENT!! "  
" You've been wearing the same outfit for the past 4 days! " Bulma cried up at him. Vegeta sweatdropped, then looked  
down at Goku.  
" Little Veggie like his new robe. It is to keep you warm when it is cold! " Goku said cheerfully.  
Vegeta closed the door, then re-poked his head out; gloves and boots still intact yet he now had the robe on instead  
of his training outfit, " HA! SEE THAT BULMA! I'M NOT WEARING THE SAME CLOTHES NOW! "  
Bulma sweatdropped and shook her head.  
" Thank you Kakarrotto. " Vegeta said to him. Goku was smiling up at the ouji's wreath.  
" MISTLETOE!!! " Goku exclaimed. Vegeta yelped and slammed the door, nearly decapitating himself in the process.  
" *whew*! " Vegeta wiped the nervous sweat off his forehead and walked back to the box. He opened his egg-nog and  
chugged from it a couple times to calm his nerves, then picked up the remaining item inside the box while sipping from his  
carton, " Hmm. " he looked the clear baggie containing the bedsheets over, " Red satin bedsheets...that was nice of  
Kakarrotto. " Vegeta took another sip, then in an almost delayed reaction spit out his egg-nog all over the floor,  
" BLEH-HEH-HEH!! " the ouji nearly choked on his own drink, then rapidly opened the cover to the sheets and pulled one of  
the pillowcases out to feel it, " Feels expensive. " he noted, " VERY expensive. " the ouji turned to the door to his room  
and crept towards it, then opened it a crack, " Ka--Kaka--Kakarrotto? " he squeaked out.  
" Yeeeeeees, little Veggie? " Goku grinned stupidly.  
" About the bedsheets-- "  
" --aren't they GREAT! I was sitting down on the sample ones they had one of the sample beds and it felt SO GOOD that  
I thought 'you know I bet little Veggie would like some nice soft comfy sheets like these. So I got 'um! " he cheerfully  
explained, " SO can I come inside and help little Veggie put his new sheets on his bed? "  
" NO! " Vegeta said quickly, momentarily frightened as he closed the door a fraction tighter, " I mean, Kakay, this,  
this isn't some kind of setup your subconsious concocted and somehow left your consious self out of, would it? "  
" ...WHAT is little Veggie TALKING ABOUT! " Goku exclaimed.  
" Kakarrot. EGG-NOG, ROBE, BEDSHEETS!!! "  
" THINGS THAT SMELL FUNNY! " Goku shouted as if he was on a gameshow, " Heeheeheeheehee, do I win? "  
" ...NO! " Vegeta slamed the door shut.  
" Aw...poo. " Goku sighed, " I can still use little Veggie's bedsheets to nap on, can't I? "  
" YOU NEVER NAPPED ON MY BED BEFORE!!! "  
" VEGGIE NEVER HAD REALLY COMFY SHEETS BEFORE EITHER!!!  
" I SAID NO! " Vegeta snapped.  
" NOW what's going on up there? " Chi-Chi stood at the bottom of the steps, unable to hear them. Bulma had migrated  
outside and was presently taking part in a now 3-way snowball war between Kuririn, Yamcha, and herself. She was beaning  
them senseless. The two senshi collapsed, their heads covered in snow.  
" Veggie won't let me nap on his bed. " Goku sighed sadly.  
" YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE NAPPING ANYWHERE _NEAR_ HIS BED TO BEGIN WITH! " Chi-Chi complained, walking up the  
staircase.  
" But the sheets I got Veggie are so *soft* and *warm* to my tushie. " Goku whined, leaning his head sideways against  
the door.  
" Then we'll go buy you some for YOUR bed. " Chi-Chi concluded.  
" But Veggie has his now and I wanna try it now. "  
" I SAID NO!! "  
The door opened a tiny bit, " Umm, Kakarrotto? " Vegeta shifted uneasily.  
" YAY! " Goku cheered, pulling the door open, ducking inside, pulling it shut and making a flying leap at the ouji's  
newly-covered bed, " Ahhh...warmth... "  
" My bed... " Vegeta mumbled weakly, " AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! GET OFF IT! GET OFF IT NOW!  
THE KAKA-GERMS WILL SPREAD AND INFECT MY SLEEPING QUARTERS AND I'LL HAVE TO GET AN EXTERMINATOR TO GET RID OF THEM ALL AND  
I DON'T WANT TO LOSE MY BED BECAUSE OF YOUR CHILDISH KAKA-ANTICS!! " he shrieked in terror, pushing Goku.  
" ZZzz..zzZzz... " Goku only snored pleasantly.  
" ... " Vegeta sweatdropped, then froze at the amount of drool welling up in Goku's open mouth. It filled one cheek  
and began to run down the outside towards Vegeta's bed, " NO! GET OUT!! MOVE MOVE MOVE MOVE. " Vegeta dashed around behind  
Goku in an attempt to push him off the bed before the drool hit the bed, " NO KAKA-GERMS IN MY BED! NEVER! THEY'LL DUM MY  
BRAIN DOWN UNTIL I AM NOTHING MORE THAN A BABBLING IDIOT!! "  
" So....warrrrrrm.... " Goku mumbled off to himself. The ouji's face turned bright red. He instantly shook it off.  
" Forgive me Kakarrotto. " he squinted, then lifted one leg and sent a flying kick that hurtled Goku off the bed and  
into the wall where the drool in his mouth dumped out onto the floor. Vegeta sighed in relief, " That was too close. "  
Goku sat there on the floor, now wide away, " Where'd the warm go? " he said at first, confused, " OH! " Goku noticed  
the bed, " HEY VEGGIE! Why'd you have to go and do that! "  
" YOU'RE NOT NAPPING ON MY BED!! " Vegeta screamed, " NOW GET OUT OF MY ROOM!! " he flung the door open only to see  
a ticked Chi-Chi standing in the doorway, " Oh, hello Onna. "  
" Ouji. " she replied.  
" So, what did Kakay give YOU for Christmas? Not much, huh? " Vegeta smirked, eager to get off the topic of his own  
presents.  
" I don't know, I haven't opened any of my presents yet. I'm waiting till I get home. " Chi-Chi said, glaring at him.  
Vegeta blinked, surprised, " Wow, you ARE a 'scrooge', aren't you Onna. " he snickered, " If I didn't know any better  
, I'd say you don't care enough about Kakarrotto to even BOTHER opening the presents he so lovingly picked out. "  
" GOKU is coming home with me RIGHT NOW, Ouji. " she narrowed her eyes.  
" So? How did Kakay like my snow-saiyajin? And the song? "  
" I LOVED IT LITTLE VEGGIE! " Goku cheered, still on the floor, " The song was sad and the snow-Veggie was yummy  
until Chi-chan murdered him! " he smiled.  
" "MURDERED"!? " Vegeta turned back to Chi-Chi, who only grinned evilly in response, " I'd rather not know. "  
" Correct. " she said, " Follow me Go-chan, we're going home. " Chi-Chi said to the larger saiyajin, who sighed.  
" But Chi-chan we just got here and I haven't even wished anyone else a Merry Christmas and I'd miss seeing everyone  
opening their presents! " he whined, standing up.  
" Speaking of presents, " Vegeta said, holding up a capsule, " I've got quite a few doozies present-wise for my  
future servant-maid. " he told Chi-Chi, " Care to take a wild guess? " he smirked.  
" No...thanks.. " Chi-Chi gritted through her teeth.  
" Say, Kaka-chan, would YOU like to guess what your 'little buddy' bought especially for you? " the ouji said  
smoothly, then turned around and shrieked, " AHHH! "  
Goku was now asleep under the new covers on the bed, a fairly large puddle of drool dribbling onto Vegeta's pillow.  
The ouji looked as if his brain was about to implode in on itself, he steadied himself just enough to keep from fainting.  
Chi-Chi's jaw was hanging wide open.  
" Uhhhh.... " Vegeta stared on, confused as to what he should do next. He glanced over at Chi-Chi, then back at Goku.  
He shifted uneasily.  
" Ouji, even YOU aren't THAT bold. " Chi-Chi chuckled, folding her arms.  
" Ohhh...just-for-that-I-will-prove-you-wrong-because-I-will-not-be-in-agreement-with-YOU-on-ANYTHING, Onna! " he  
shook his fist at her, then nervously and slowly crept towards the snoring, drooling peasant, " Kaka-chan? " Vegeta poked  
Goku's stomach, or the general area of it, " Mistletoe. "  
The larger saiyajin's eyes flew open, " MISTLE-TOE~~~? "  
" *SLAM*! "  
Both saiyajin froze and turned towards the doorway to see Vejitto grinning, his top half peeping through a hole in  
the wall. He was holding a large mallet that had completely flattened Chi-Chi into a cartoon-pancake-like shape, " THIS IS  
FUN!! " he lifted the mallet up and ducked through the hole against the wall.  
Chi-Chi twitched, still flat, " AAUGH!!! " she screamed, then stuck her thumb in her mouth and breathed out, popping  
the air back into her body. Chi-Chi wobbled back and forth woozily, " WHY YOU LITTLE-- " she yelled into the wall, then froze  
to see no hole there. Chi-Chi glanced over at the two saiyajins, " Uh?... " she blinked, " HOW DID YOU DO THAT!! " she  
snapped at Vegeta.  
" Me? " Vegeta said innocently.  
" Silly Chi-chan! Little Veggie didn't do anything! " Goku laughed, both saiyajins havin seen Vejitto.  
" But--but-- " Chi-Chi turned around to face the wall. Gogeta popped out of a hole in the floor and threw his mallet  
foward, smushing Chi-Chi into the wall.  
" FWEEE! " Gogeta hooted, ducking back down into the hole in the floor.  
" OOOOUUU-JIIIIIIIII!!! " Chi-Chi pulled herself off the wall and stomped towards him, " WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!! "  
Goku started to giggle, Vegeta slapped his hand over Goku's mouth.  
" I have absolutely NO IDEA as to WHAT you are talking about Onna. " Vegeta chuckled mildly.  
" YOU _KNOW_ what I'm talking about! YOU POPPED OUT OF THE FLOOR AND SMACKED ME INTO THE WALL!! "  
" Oh DID I? " Vegeta said, " And HOW did I do that while I was over here giving a sweet condolence to my Kakay-chan."  
he patted Goku on the head.  
" THAT'S ME! "  
Chi-Chi grabbed Goku by the wrist, " Let's get out of here, GOKU. " she said the last word while glareing at Vegeta.  
" Buh Kah-keeee. Don't you wanna stay here and have some yummy egg-nog with your lil-lil buddy Veggie-chaaan? " the  
ouji said in a mock-baby voice.  
" Awwww... " Goku awed at the smaller saiyajin's pouting, " YEAH! I wanna stay and drink myself silly with Veggie by  
my side, Chi-chan! It'll be fun! " he cheered.  
" NO IT WON'T! " Chi-Chi said, still dragging him out of the room.  
Vegeta teleported next to Goku and floated along while Chi-Chi dragged him down the stairs. The ouji was holding a  
wine glass in one hand and the egg-nog carton in his other hand. He easily poured the egg-nog into the glass, " Here you go,  
take a nice long sip. "  
" WHEE! " Goku grabbed the glass with his free hand and started chugging, " Mmm! Egg-nog is YUMMY, Veggie! "  
" Heh-heh-heh. " Vegeta snickered. Chi-Chi froze and looked over her shoulder to see an egg-nog mustache above Goku's  
lip and an empty glass in his hand. He grinned up at her.  
" Hello! " he chirped.  
" OOOH! " Chi-Chi grabbed the glass and threw it to the ground, " NO RUM FOR YOU!!! GOKU YOU _KNOW_ HOW YOU GET AFTER  
YOU DRINK THAT KIND OF THING!! There is NO WAY I am going to deal with it! NOT today, NOT here, and especially NOT with the  
Ouji around! "  
" Really, and how DOES Kakay get after he's had one-to-many? " Vegeta asked, slightly interested.  
" THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! " Chi-Chi snapped.  
" Heeheeheehee, I feel I giggly and then everything goes black and I wake up with a pain in my head! " Goku nodded,  
" But it's a good pain. "  
" Umm, yes. " Chi-Chi said uneasily, a blush line over her nose. She resumed dragging Goku down the stairs,  
" Honestly, I don't know WHY you bothered to even BUY such a drink for that evil little monster. "  
A hand came up out of the next step and tripped Chi-Chi, causing her to wobble forward, lose her grip on Goku, and  
plummet down two more steps until a mallet lifted out of the next step just as her face slammed into it. The mallet slowly  
lowered back under the steps. Chi-Chi's fingers twitched, " Oww. "  
" HAHA! Chi-chan flat-face! " Goku laughed. This time Chi-Chi looked seriously confused. Her face popped back in  
place on its own while she tried to figure out what just happened. She narrowed her eyes at the step, then repeatedly stomped  
on it with her foot.  
" That is...really, creepy. " Chi-Chi cocked an eyebrow.  
" I wonder HOW it could have happened. " Vegeta said mockingly as he floated by her and landed on the floor, then  
chugged more egg-nog and paused, " That's odd, I don't feel anything. Kakarrotto are you sure you bought me the right stuff!"  
::I should POISON that egg-nog while he's not looking:: Chi-Chi grumbled to herself, ::I could always blame it on a  
bad expiration date, yeah:: " Aren't you going to save any of that for anyone else? " she asked him.  
The ouji burped lightly, " Why? I'm the only one in who really drinks it. Besides, Kakay gave it to me as a special  
gift; just like the ones I'm about to give him. " he said, tossing the capsule to the ground to reveal several VERY LARGE  
presents. Goku's eyes widened with joy.  
" AHHH!!! PRESENTS FOR ME!!! " he flew past both Vegeta and Chi-Chi and latched onto the biggest present, " WOW!!!  
IT'S _HUGE_!! "  
" Hai, one can only wonder what's in these beautifully wrapped packages, eh Kakarrotto? " Vegeta boasted as he stood  
up and walked the length of the remaining steps, soon followed by Chi-Chi who was now watching everything around her out of  
the corner of her eye, her hands up and ready to smack away any random mallets.  
" OOooOOOooh, it's so *SHINY*... " Goku stared up at the wrapping paper.  
" Why don't you open them all RIGHT NOW? " Vegeta said, urging him on.  
" Hmmm.... " Goku gave it deep consideration, " --NOPE! I'll wait for everyone else to come inside so they can share  
in my gift-unwrapping enjoyment! "  
Vegeta sweatdropped, " Fine, we'll WAIT. " he spat out, disgusted.  
Suddenly everyone rushed inside, leaving a trail of fresh snow behind them. Goku let go of his present and ran to  
meet them. Chi-Chi smiled happily and followed him, leaving a ticked ouji behind.  
" Hey! It's Goku! " Yamcha exclaimed and the entire gang crowded around Son and yammering on back and forth with him.  
" Hmmph! " Vegeta snorted, then smirked and elbowed the floor. As if on cue a giant mallet came up from the floor  
beneath Chi-Chi and slammed her head into the ceiling, the mallet quickly plummeted back under the floor too fast to be  
spotted by anyone else in the group.  
" Heeee~~ " Gogeta poked his head out of another hole next to Vegeta, " Vejitto-kun is right, THIS _IS_ FUN!! "  
" Here, have a cookie. " Vegeta handed one over from a nearby bowl.  
" Oooh, chocolate-chip! " Gogeta swallowed it, then ducked back underneath the floorboards.  
" Urg.. " Chi-Chi snarled, then started floating down in pancake form again only to have another mallet appear from  
the ceiling and smack her down towards the floor.  
" So, how you been doing lately Goku? " Kuririn asked.  
" GREAT! " he exclaimed, then whispered, " You should see what I got Chi-chan for Christmas; she hasn't opened it yet  
, but BOY will she be surprised! "  
" *THUNK*! " everyone froze just as Chi-Chi collapsed onto the floor.  
" Wow, she sure seems pretty surprised right now, and I haven't even told her what it is yet. " Goku grinned, " SO! "  
he perked up, " Who wants to go open presents! "  
" YEAH!! " the others cheered and ran over to the tree in search of their presents.  
" Kakarrotto, care to have an escort? " Vegeta smirked at him, then momentarily glanced down at the dizzy Chi-Chi.  
" HOO-RAY! " Goku grabbed the ouji's wrist and ran after the others, " Little Veggie's escourting me! "  
Vegeta sweatdropped, " It's "escorting", Kakarrotto. "  
" SAME THING! " the larger saiyajin chirped as they went off.  
Chi-Chi groaned as she got to her feet, " ERRR, I'LL GET YOU!!! " she screamed at the ceiling, then at the floor. She  
stomped towards the kitchen.  
" Hey Chi-chan where're you going? " Goku asked.  
" I'M GOING TO PREPARE FOR BATTLE SO I CAN FIGHT THOSE EVIL INVISIBLE MALLETS THAT KEEP ATTACKING ME!!! " Chi-Chi  
screamed as if she had gone half-nuts.  
Goku just smiled back at her, " Oh-kay, Chi-chan. Have fun! " Everyone else stared at Chi-Chi; bug-eyed.  
" I WILL! " she snorted, then slammed the door to the kitchen, " WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH THEM THEY'LL WISH THEY WERE  
NEVER BORN!!! "  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
1:09 AM 12/30/2002  
END OF PART FOUR!  
Vegeta: Were Vejitto and Gogeta ever literally "born"?  
Goku: (giggles) I dunno, it all depends on how you look at it.  
Chuquita: (to Son) Well you did say "Then a super strong warrior will be born from the mixture of our strengths!"  
Goku: Yeah, I did, but not LITERALLY *FWOOSH* out it comes and there it is!  
Vegeta: (looking sickened) Are you talking about a baby or a basketball?!  
Goku: What about Goggie?  
Chuquita: (shrugs) I dunno, Goggie's fusion song in movie 12 says has "Our souls unite", but that's the closest I got to  
somebody being born.  
Goku: Heehee, *FWOOSH*.  
Vegeta: (flustered) WHERE YOU EVEN _AT_ THE HOSPITAL WHEN ONNA HAD GOHAN!!!  
Goku: (grins and shrugs)  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops)  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops also) Oh well... (grinning) I _KNEW_ I was gonna have to overlap this chapter into a part 5.  
Vegeta: (snickers) Can't bear to go through the 100kb nightmare again, can you Chu?  
Chuquita: (cheerful) Nope!  
Goku: Poor Chi-chan, going up against both Ji-chan AND Goggie.  
Chuquita: Yeah. (sighs) (looks at the date) Well it seems another year has passed us by, (perks up) Not to mention CHRISTMAS!  
And now that it has passed I can say what I did and did not get!  
Goku: I LOVE PRESENTS! [hugs his new gi] Especially Veggie ones!  
Vegeta: (glowing bright red) Heh-heh-hehhhhhh....  
Chuquita: Well, I'm proud to say I got everyone on my list (that I mentioned in the last chapter) except my plushies! And my  
shounen jump is still somewhere in the mail...I hope. (looks around uneasily) I just hate how they're putting the dbz manga  
in that now! You have any idea how many more 'fan-people' buy stuff out before you can get there when you encompass the fans  
of like, 5 different mangas!  
Vegeta: (smirks) Poor Chu, jipped out.  
Chuquita: (groans) I barely have time to get to the comic store more than one time a month, unlike other people who must go,  
umm, more than one time a month. (sweatdrops) Hope it gets here soon. So far I missed the first 6 "mirai trunks" chapters.  
Goku: Ouch.  
Chuquita: AND Veggie in his pink "bad-man" shirt!  
Goku: (frowns) OUCH even more.  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Again with the shirt.  
Chuquita: What? I never said anything about it before. (smiles) Plus it's a cool shirt Veggie!  
Goku: (giggles) It fits you so well.  
Chuquita: (now giggling herself) Not to mention those bright yellow pants!  
Goku: I could spot little Veggie from ANYWHERE in that outfit!  
Vegeta: IT'S NOT MY FAULT! BULMA PICKED IT OUT!  
Goku: Yeah, (snickers) (to Chu) At first I thought little Veggie picked it out himself without knowing. Veggie's cute when  
he's uninformed of Earth-customs.  
Vegeta: I WOULD NOT HAVE PICKED THAT OUT ON MY OWN! I SPENT A WHOLE YEAR OUT IN SPACE LOOKING FOR YOU TO TEACH ME ABOUT  
BECOMING A SUPER SAIYAJIN AND ALL YOU DO WHEN YOU GET BACK IS LAUGH AT MY PINK SHIRT!  
Goku: (eyes widen) Little Veggie spent a WHOLE YEAR in SPACE trying to find little me because he missed me SO? (eyes sparkle)  
Vegeta: (sweatdrop) (glowing) Uh, yeah...  
Goku: AW VEGGIE! [hugs him] Veggie is so nice to me! Nice and caring for my neeeeds.  
Vegeta: (glowing) Heh-heh, yes, not like Onna who spent the whole year caring ONLY for your baka Kaka-spawn.  
Goku: Hey, why DIDN'T Chi-chan come after me in a spaceship too?  
Vegeta: (gets snuggled closer) Cuz Onna doesn't care about you as much as your ruler does.  
Goku: (sniffles) Really?.....HEY! CHI-CHAN DOES TOO LOVE ME VEGGIE!  
Chuquita: Actually that's where the manga was supposed to end.  
Goku: (blinks) With me killing Freeza and lost in deep space and Veggie in deep space looking for me while everyone else is  
at home?  
Chuquita: (nods) That's where Akira ORIGINALLY wanted to end it.  
Vegeta: (smirks) You know I kind of like THAT ending...except I wouldn't have gone super saiyajin because Kakarrotto would be  
deemed the 'legendary' super saiyajin.  
Chuquita: Oh! Dragonball Arena finally aired that GT "Veggie's Makeover" episode.  
Goku: YAY! I wanna makeover Veggie!  
Vegeta: (turns pale white) (frightened) Oh NO you don't!  
Chuquita: If it's still up there while you're reading this, go check it out (dragonballarena.net) it's worth it just to see  
all the ancient Veggie-flashbacks inserted into the episode uncut/undubbed. (nods) Also, GT Veggie has offically creeped me  
out. He finishes his little speech by saying he now gets stronger ONLY to surpass his OWN limits and he no longer cares about  
getting 'stronger than Kakarrotto'!  
Goku: (happily) That's why I like 'Z' Veggie! All 100% natural Veggie-goodness in a little package a' happiness!  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) You make me sound like a product.  
Goku: No added preservatives like haircuts and mustaches, little Veggie!  
Vegeta: (even bigger sweatdrop)  
Chuquita: In episode 25 Veggie cuts his mustache off and shows Bulma and Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi didn't even know he grew one to  
begin with.  
Vegeta: (laughs) BAKA ONNA! Getting senile in her old age. Heh-heh.  
Chuquita: Funny moments from this ep include Veggie's brief stint in the shower while recanting his whole "Kakarrotto" thing  
in the Buu saga, him telling Bulma she looks cool when he sees the picture of her being 'evil and possessed' by Bebi; "Wow,  
you look cool!"; AND when Bulma finally rekindles the 'I must become better than Kakarrotto' flame in the little ouji at the  
very end. She says something along the lines of she knows he could do it and she would know because she is the wife of a  
saiyajin. Veggie blushes and when he's first told she can get him up to level four he spits out the orange fizzy drink he was  
drinking. The can's only visible letters are "BE", but I doubt they make orange-flavored beer. (sweatdrops)  
Goku: (happily) You can also find Movie 8 there this week! That's the one where Veggie is tricked into thinking he's King and  
I fight Brolli and Chi-chan makes me lie about myself to the PTA!  
Vegeta: (boasts) I'M not ashamed of your saiyajinness, Kakarrotto!  
Goku: Aww, Veggie's sweet! (hugs Veggie tighter)  
Vegeta: (glowing) Hehhhhhhhhh....  
Chuquita: Even though I didn't get my plushies, I DID get some dbz dvds to try on my new dvd player though. It's the first  
3 movies! My favorite of the 3 is the one with Turles (the evil Goku-look-alike). I listened to his japanese voice and it's  
the same person who does Goku's/Gohan's/Goten's/Bardock's. You have to give the lady credit, she had to go back and forth  
between Goku, Gohan, and Turles through the whole movie. It must be hard to argue with yourself. (nods) AND I got clips in it  
from parts of the early dbz episodes that were cut because Saban/Funi wanted to save time! I could swear the voice of that  
Mr. Robot (episode 9) is the same voice as Veggie.  
Goku: (cheery) Veggie's japanese voice person does "Captain Falcon" in Super Smash Bros. It's almost like playing as Veggie!  
Chuquita: (grins) He has the same fight scream and everything.  
Goku: 'Cept he's MUCH BIGGER than *little Veggie*!  
Vegeta: (embarassed) I'M NOT MICROSCOPIC! STOP TALKING LIKE I'M A BABY!!  
Chuquita: (curious) How tall IS Veggie?  
Goku: (shrugs) I dunno, (grins) But he's MUCH LITTLER than me! [cuddles Veggie, who's face bursts into a bright red glow]  
Chuquita: For the record, Dr Briefs in a Cell episode states Veggie IS 60 kilos, which is about 132 pounds.  
Goku: Awww, Veggie is light!  
Vegeta: ... (sweatdrops)  
Goku: I bet I could bounce him off the ceiling like a ball!  
Vegeta: (freezes) Err, time-to-say-goodbye-till-the-next-chapter, Kakarrotto!  
Goku: (sweetly) Bye-bye audiance! (waves)  
Chuquita: So long!  
Goku: So short! [holds up Veggie]  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Why couldn't I be 6'3 like my father.... 


	5. Goku's first taste of egg'nog l popcorn ...

4:38 PM 12/30/2002  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: -from dbgt ep 55 "Bulma works on Vegeta's Makeover Plan"  
Veggie: From that point on I have given up. I decided not to chase him from behind. I train only to surpass my own limit...to  
get stronger.  
  
Chuey's Corner:  
Goku: (shrieking) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! [hugs Veggie tightly] AAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Vegeta: (face blue from lack of oxygen) *ACK!*  
Chuquita: Umm, Son?  
Goku: (terrified) VEGGIE DOESN'T LOVE ME ANYMORE!!! [bawls; holding his death-grip on Veggie] WHERE DID I GO WRONG!!!  
Vegeta: (squeezes himself up just enough to breathe again) *WHEW*! FIRST of all that was my GT counterpart saying that and  
second if you want to know what you did wrong YOU LEFT ME ALL ALONE FOR FOUR YEARS!!!  
Goku: (squeaks out, still frightened) O. [starts patting Veggie on the back] Well don't you worry little Veggie 'o mine! I  
won't ever let that happen! I promise I promise I promise! (turns to Chu) If I don't leave for four years Veggie won't cut  
his hair and grow a mustache and start taking growth pills and lose all his veggie-love for me and start wearing leather  
clothes and leather panties, right?  
Chuquita: Umm, I guess.   
Goku: (perks up) GREAT! (announcer-like) I SHALL NEVER LEAVE MY HOUSE ON A FOUR-YEAR TRIP _EVER_ _AGAIN_!!!  
Chuquita: What about a five-year trip?  
Goku: (cheers) YEAH!!  
Vegeta: (angry) NO!  
Chuquita: He's right Son-kun, if 4 years without you puts Veggie on growth-pills and leather underpants imagine what _5_  
years would do! (gulps)  
Goku: (pales) (shudders at the thoughts invading his head) Ohhhhhh.... (looks down at Veggie and hugs tighter) Ohhhhhh.....  
(turns even paler) Without my guidance and assistance Veggie turns into some kind of gang leader or a hooker!  
Vegeta: (falls over) "HOOKER"!? [fingers twitch in the air]  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Uh, Son, I really don't think--  
Goku: Come on! Look at THIS Veggie and then look at the GT Veggie! THERE'S A BIG FAT DIFFERENCE IN CLOTHING!!  
Chuquita: (thinks) Well Vedge DID start wearing a leather jacket near the end of dbz, and that's when you barely visited him  
at all!  
Goku: (eyes widen) Maybe I should move in with Veggie.  
Vegeta: WHAT?!  
Chuquita: I kinda blame the creator himself, he WAS the one who designed the GT counterparts...thank God the Toei staff  
decided to find a way to get rid of Veggie's mustache!  
Goku: (shivers) Veggie's just not Veggie with facial hair. (grins) It hides part of his little mouth and upper lip!  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) There's nothing wrong with my upper lip; and my mouth isn't little....AND I HAVE MORE PRIDE THAN TO  
ALLOW MYSELF TO WALK AROUND LOOKING LIKE A, LIKE A, THAT WORD YOU SAID BEFORE!!  
Goku: (frowns) I dunno, without his big buddy little Veggie's self-eeesteam gets pret-ty LOW.  
Chuquita: (whispers to Son) Personally I find GT Veggie's pants kinda disturbing. I like the blue-whatever-they're-made-of  
Z pants better on him.  
Goku: Heehee, spandex.  
Vegeta: IT'S _NOT_ SPANDEX! (Mr. Explaino) My pants and are made of a highly undestroyable rubbery substance found in deep  
space.  
Goku: They make spandex in deep space?  
Chuquita: (snickers)  
Vegeta: AND WHY ARE WE EVEN _ON_ THIS TOPIC! ISN'T THIS SUPPOSED TO BE A CHRISTMAS SPECIAL!!!  
Goku: (giggles) It is Veggie.  
Vegeta: THEN WHY ARE WE TALKING ABOUT MY PANTS!!!  
Chuquita: Umm, the quote of the week?  
Vegeta: (grumbles to himself) Just for that I SHOULD chop my hair off!  
Goku: (taking him seriously) Oh Veggie NO! [rubs Veggie's hair] It's so pretty like this and that would be like me shaving  
half the hair on my head off! I'd look just like Gohan! (grimaces) And with your hair chopped off you'd...probably look like  
him too.  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops)  
Goku: (thinks) Or Yamcha. He had his hair like that for a while I think, but that's not the point! Veggie without his special  
Veggie-do would look so frightening--it's like losing your identity!  
Chuquita: Yeah, plus your whole veggie-poof thing makes you look taller.  
Vegeta: Really?  
Chuquita: Yeah, without it you'd look, well, much shorter than you are right now!  
Vegeta: Oh.  
Goku: (smiles) (cocks his head) Hey, maybe _I_ should give little Veggie a makeover!  
Vegeta: (eyes widen) OH no! I objected to that in the last chapter there's no way I'm going to let you--  
Goku: (grabs Veggie's hands) Please Veggie it will be fun! (w/big sparkily eyes)  
Vegeta: (glowling mildly) Uhh, well, that is... *sighs* You wouldn't do anything that could permanently scare me for life,  
would you?  
Goku: (laughs) Oh NO little Veggie! I know JUST what to do! [squeezes Veggie tightly and runs off-set] Heeheehee! Fun with  
Veggie! Be back later Chu-sama!  
Vegeta: (gulps) Me and my big mouth.  
Chuquita: (watches Son leave) I hope he knows what he's doing... (turns to audiance) Here's the final chapter of "Jingle  
Bells"; part 5!  
  
Summary: It's Christmas time and Vejitto's coming home for the holidays, but this time he's bringing  
a friend with him. After a Gogeta from an alternate timeline somehow ends up in h.f.i.l, Vejitto instantly brands him his  
little brother and decides to take him home to meet their parents. Meanwhile Veggie's experimenting with mistletoe, Goku's  
looking for the perfect gift for his little buddy, and Mirai gets to play Santa Claus! All this and more!  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
" Here, fusions fusions fusions. " Chi-Chi said in a sing-song voice as she crept around the kitchen wearing various  
pieces of ovenware as armor along with a pot on her head and a frying pan in her hand, " I know you're in here. I know its  
you. Those hits were too hard and too precise to be from something that Ouji built on his own. " she said in a dark,  
dangerous tone, " They really hurt too, but nothing I can't bounce back from. That's not all that's going to be bouncing  
after the day is through either. I'm going to lop off both your ouji-germed heads and play TENNIS with them. Your heads, of  
course, will be the balls. "  
Vejitto and Gogeta were hidden beneath the floorboards. Vejitto shaking his head as if listening to a crazy-person  
and Gogeta now shuddering wildly and trying to keep from having flashbacks.  
" Or MAYBE I'll ROAST you instead. I'm sure you'll be wonderful food for the stray animals that wander around West  
City once I put your cooked carcasses meat chunks out in the trash! " Chi-Chi growled.  
" Get ready. " Vejitto whispered to his fusion brother.  
" ... "  
" Gogeta? "  
" Ehh.... " the younger fusion whimpered, a look of fear plastered on his face, " She's gonna hurt me Ji-kun! "  
" What? Of course not, Goggie! We can take her on, easy! " Vejitto grinned, then yelped as Gogeta latched onto him.  
" We gotta get out of here! I can't let her kill me, Vejitto! I don't want to die! " Gogeta's fears began rising to  
the surface, " Where's Mommy and Daddy? Why aren't they here to save us? That insane-Onna's going to come kill us! *GASP*  
What if she got to them ALREADY!! "  
Vejitto looked temporarily worried, then quickly sensed out Goku and Vegeta's ki. He narrowed his eyes at Gogeta,  
" They're both alive and well in the living room, Gee. Stop worrying about this! "  
" HEY! YOU'RE NOT THE ONE SHE'S EAGER TO PUT THROUGH THE SLICE-N-DICE!! " Gogeta growled, " SHE DOESN'T HAVE TO WORRY  
ABOUT YOU! _I_ ON THE OTHERHAND AM SHARING MY BODY WITH MY TOUSSAN AND KAASAN!!!! " he shouted, then frowed, " I only wish  
there was someway to give them they're bodies back without destroying mine! " Gogeta smiled weakly, " Yeah, we could all go  
back home and live at my timeline's Capsule Corp together and never have that mean old witch-lady bother us again! A REAL  
family!! "  
" ...boy, that split personalities/body-sharing thing really messes with the head, doesn't it Goggie? " Vejitto  
cocked an eyebrow.  
" You have no idea. " Gogeta said flatly.  
" We'll let's find out! " Vejitto chirped, " On 3 we come out swinging the mallets and slam Chi-Chi in a mallet  
sandwich! "  
" Heh-heh, you mean a mallet sandwitch! " Gogeta added.  
" Haha! Yeah! " Vejitto nodded happily, then followed Chi-Chi's ki through the room, " Oh-kay, she's getting closer..  
..almost here...1, "  
" 1. " Gogeta repeated, setting up his mallet.  
" 2, "  
" 2. " both of them raised the mallets above their heads.  
" 3. "  
" 3!! " Gogeta shouted in an almost war-cry-like sound as both mallets flew through the holes in the floor and  
slammed forward, once again flattening Chi-Chi like a pancake. They both poked their heads out of the holes for a moment to  
watch her smushed form wobble back and forth. They grinned, gave each other thumbs-up signs, and ducked back under the  
floor just as Chi-Chi became re-oriented with the world around her.  
" Ohhhhh.....cupcakes and beef? " she said dizzily, then shook her head, " I'LL KILL THE BOTH OF YOU!!! " Chi-Chi  
screamed at the top of her lungs, then ran into the living room, " WHERE ARE THEY!! "  
" Where are who Chi-chan? " Goku's voice came from across the room.  
" Say Onna, did you defeat the 'invisible mallets'? Or were they just too tough for you? " Vegeta snickered. Chi-Chi  
looked up to see the gang around the Christmas tree. Vegeta was back in his normal, slightly smelly from being overworn--  
training clothes. He was sitting on the larger saiyajin's lap and inspecting every present that was passed by him, above him,  
and to him.  
" WHAT IS HE DOING THERE!! " Chi-Chi screamed, " GOKU GET HIM OFF YOUR LAP RIGHT NOW!!! "  
" Aww, *hic* come on Chi-chan, there is plenty 'o room! " Goku said cheerfully, letting out a little hiccup.  
Chi-Chi's eyes widened, " You let him have some of that rum, didn't you Ouji! " she exclaimed at Vegeta.  
" It's EGG-NOG, and yes, I did offer Kakarrotto some and he gladly accepted. Just like he offered me this spot and I  
accepted in return. " Vegeta smirked.  
" How much egg-nog did you feed him? "  
" ...I don't know, I gave him the carton and poured a cup. " Vegeta shrugged.  
" What cup? " Chi-Chi blinked.  
Goku grinned and pointed to a gallon-sized cup.  
" AHH!! " she shrieked, " HOW MUCH EGG-NOG WAS IN THAT LITTLE CARTON?! "  
" Not much, strange how you can spread it out when you want to. " the ouji explained.  
" I'm feeling really *hic* good right now Chi-chan. Really good! " Goku smiled, only slightly off.  
" Ouji, if you were smart you'd get off him before the effects of what was in that egg-nog start to really kick in. "  
Chi-Chi warned him.  
" What's the matter Chi-Chi, it's just egg-nog. " Kuririn asked while opening a card.  
" *sigh* Vegeta gave Goku a copy of his Christmas list and one of the items on it was alcoholic egg-nog. It was one  
of the more practical gifts he wanted so Goku bought it for him. " Bulma explained.  
" Ohh..and Vegeta let Goku drink some of it... " Kuririn paled, " Uh, Vegeta, you better listen to Chi-Chi and get  
off his lap, you, uhh, you really don't wanna be there when Goku starts to get hit with the side-effects. "  
" HA! Kakarrotto is experiancing NO side-effects! Bakas! He's a saiyajin! We saiyajin hold our liquor MUCH better  
than mere humans. " Vegeta boasted, then felt something lazily slump ontop of his head. Everyone else instantly scooted back  
a couple inches. The ouji sweatdropped and looked up to see Goku leaning his head ontop of his own with a dazed look on his  
face, " Oh look, Kakarrotto's going to fall asleep on me. So VERY scary! "  
" You know what's gonna be scary in a minute? Those evil "fusion-babies" once I get through with them. " Chi-Chi  
growled, searching the floor and ceiling, still unaware of Goku's present position.  
" Chi-Chi, they're right over here! " Bulma pointed behind her to Vejitto and Gogeta, who were opening their own  
presents.  
" AH-HA! I'VE GOT YOU NOW!! " Chi-Chi held up her frying pan. Both fusions eyes widened in surprise.  
" KAASAN! What do you think you're doing?! " Gohan yelped.  
" I'm killing the evil half-ouji spawn, Gohan-chan. Now avert your eyes before Mommy accidentally scars you for  
life. " she brushed him away.  
" But they didn't DO anything!! "  
" HA! "  
" He's right Chi, they were in here opening presents with us the whole time you were gone. " Bulma added. Chi-Chi  
froze.  
" What? "  
" I said-- "  
" --THAT'S A LIE! OF COURSE THEY WEREN'T IN HERE THE WHOLE TIME! THEY WERE BUSY OUT _THERE_ ATTACKING _ME_ WITH THEIR  
GIANT INVISIBLE _MALLETS_!!!! " Chi-Chi screamed almost-psychotically.  
" Geez, Aunt Chi-Chi, you sure you don't need to go to a head doctor or something? " Vejitto cocked an eyebrow.  
" I AM PERFECTLY SANE AND I AM _NOT_ YOUR AUNT!!! " Chi-Chi poked him in the stomach.  
" Thank Kami. " Gogeta muttered.  
" Heh-heh, yeah, more like the ugly evil step-sister. " Vejitto added back in the same quiet tone.  
" WHAT WAS THAT!!! " Chi-Chi roared angrily in their faces.  
" Nothing ma'am! " they both gulped at once. Chi-Chi glared at them suspicously as she backed up.  
" I'll be watching you, ouji-spawned little fusion-demons. " she sat on a nearby couch.  
Meanwhile Vegeta was contemplating how to get the supposedly sleeping Goku off his head, " Hmm, I wonder if I should  
try to slip out of here quickly or slowly make my way out from between Kakarrotto's head and lap to avoid waking him up and  
being wildly attacked by accident. " he folded his arms.  
" Whatever Veggie wants Veggie *hic* gets *hic*! " a voice giggled above him, sounding even more sloppily phrased  
than before.  
Vegeta glanced upward to see Goku smiling widely at him with a large trail of drool dribbling out the edge of his  
mouth, the larger saiyajin's head still tilted and leaning against the top of Vegeta's head, leaving the drool driblet plenty  
of aiming room for the ouji's nose, which in the direct path below it. He gulped, reached over for a piece of spare ripped  
apart wrapping paper, and quickly wiped off Goku's droolblit before it could attack Vegeta's nose. He sighed with relief.  
" Umm, heh-heh, Kakarrotto maybe it would be best if you go take a nap and THEN come back down here to open your  
presents. " Vegeta said nervously.  
" Veggie gonna come *hic* take a nap with me? " the larger saiyajin hugged him tighter into a near-death-grip.  
" NO! I mean--Kakarrotto just go to sleep BY YOURSELF and when you wake up you can open your presents with ALL OF US;  
is that oh-kay? "  
Goku pouted, " But I got a little something I wanna open right here-- "  
" --BULMAAA!! " Vegeta shrieked, glowing bright red and shuddering wildly.  
" Yes? "  
" GET HIM OFF! "  
" Oh, but I thought you wanted to be there. " she chuckled.  
" COME ON BULMA!! HELP ME GET OFF HIM!! KAKARROTTO IS STARTING TO CREEP ME OUT!! " Vegeta screamed frantically as he  
felt something begin to massage his sides while hiccuping every 10 seconds.  
" Alright, you big baby. " Bulma laughed, walking over to him.  
" I am NOT a baby. " Vegeta snorted.  
" You're not BIG either but I said that too. " Bulma folded her arms, then snapped her fingers infront of Goku  
repeatedly, " Son-kun. Yoo-hoo. Son Go-ku? "  
" *rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr*.... " a content noise came from the drooling saiyajin.  
" *sigh*. " Bulma thought for a moment, " Oh look Goku! I giant floating steak! "  
" Where? " Goku looked up, " I don't *hic* see it.... " he let his mind wander, then magically his eyes transformed  
Piccolo into a large green steak, " Ohhhh, now I see it *hic* a big greeen steak *hic*. " the steak froze, " Heeheehee, this  
is just like that *hic* green eggs and steak.. "  
" Ham, Kakarrot. " Vegeta corrected him.  
" Where? " Goku looked around, still dazed.  
" I MEANT it was a HAM in the story, Kakarrotto. Not a steak. "  
" Ahh, yesh, *hic*. Green eggs and ham-steak. Heh-heh, ham-ham-steak. *hic* I try to avoid eating rodents when I can,  
*hic*. " he whispered to Vegeta, who rolled his eyes, " Wow Veggie, *hic* I nefer notissed how beautiful your tail was. *hic*  
" he hiccuped again. The ouji froze in place as every hair on his monkey-like tail stood on end and burst into a bright red  
glow, " Aww, *hic* look Veggie, ish fireworks, *hic*. " Goku grinned, pointing to Vegeta's glowing tail, " I ever tell lilil  
Veggie how pretty you are... "  
" BUL-MAAA!!!! " Vegeta cried out in fright, his entire head glowing bright red.  
Everyone else with Bulma's exception was backed up far enough away from Goku so that they were nothing but blobs to  
the partially-drunk saiyajin that were merely plastered into the backround. Bulma was chuckling in amusement with Vegeta's  
predicament.  
" Oh, hahaha, my poor V-kun. " she snickered.  
" That's right Bulma, laugh it up. " Vegeta remarked sarcastically, then swatted the larger saiyajin's head away  
before he could nuzzle the ouji's cheek, " DON'T tell me about Kakarrotto's increased 'emotional bonds' that occur when he's  
been drinking, let me completely set the stage to be embarassed by Kakarrot, who, if his assumptions are correct, will not  
remember anything he's doing right now when he wakes up from whatever time finally goes to sleep at. "  
" So soft....*hic*... " Goku cooed while he petted the ouji's tail.  
" LEAVE MY TAIL ALONE!! " Vegeta yanked his tail out of Goku's grasp, " Bulma, a SOLUTION, please? " he looked up at  
her half-beggingly.  
" Oh alright. " Bulma smiled, then slightly tapped Goku forward on the shoulder, causing his whole body to fall  
across the couch sideways and go limp, allowing Vegeta to escape.  
" Wow...that was....that was easy--er than I thought it would be. " Vegeta said, confused.  
" Don't worry Vegeta, he'll sleep for a good long while and wake up this afternoon wondering why he got such a bad  
headache all of a sudden. " Bulma said reassuringly.  
" I have the feeling this has happened before. " Vegeta stated.  
" Yeah, it has....quite a few times before...but that was back before you absolutely had to know WHAT your 'peasant'  
was doing every single second of the day. " she patted him on the back, then walked back to the others.  
Vegeta paused for a moment, then glanced over at the unconsious Goku. He looked back at Bulma, " Say, you, you  
wouldn't happen to have any back-cream would you? Kakarrotto nearly broke my spine when he was rubbing me back there! "  
  
  
" *gasp*! Look Ji-kun! It's one of those big popcorn tins! " Gogeta said excitedly as he showed the 6 pound tin to  
his brother, " This is the kind with the cheese, caramel, and butter popcorns inside it! 3 completely different flavors of  
the exact same food happily plunked inside a large shiny container! "  
Vejitto chuckled, " Kind of like you. "  
" ... " Gogeta blinked for a moment, then grinned, " HEY! You're right!....I wonder which one I am, cheese, caramel,  
or butter? "  
" Cheese, trust me on this one, you're definately the cheese. " Vejitto rolled his eyes. The two saiyajin were  
sitting with the other Son and Briefs children.  
" OOH! You got popcorn! Can I have some! " Goten said eagerly, peering inside the open tin and taking a whiff.  
" Goten, it's not right to just stick your face in the guy's popcorn. " chibi Trunks said, then grinned to mirror  
Goten, " Can I borrow some of that? " he pointed at the caramel.  
" Oh, you can't borrow it. " Gogeta shook his head.  
" WHY NOT! " Trunks snapped.  
" Because, umm, well once you eat it you really can't give it back, can you? "  
" He's got a point there, Trunks. " Goten laughed. Trunks sent him a death-glare and Goten stifled himself to a  
chuckle.  
" Haha. " Trunks said sarcastically, " Come on Goten, we'll go get some food in the kitchen.  
" I wouldn't go in there if I were you. " Vejitto said in a sing-song voice.  
" Why not? " Trunks exclaimed.  
" The ONNA's setting up traps and stuff for us all over the house, what a nut-case. " Gogeta grumbled, " Why didn't  
I notice it before.. " he shook his head.  
" Aw, Chi-Chi's not SO bad. She's a little crazy-in-the-head, but so is everybody else around here! " Vejitto said  
cheerfully, then watched as Trunks and Goten wandered into the kitchen and out of sight. The two fusions plugged their ears  
with their fingers and waited until the screams of pain erupted from the kitchen. Trunks twitched as he and his best friend  
returned from the kitchen, now covered with mousetraps.  
" Ouch. " Gogeta cringed, " That looks like itd hurt. "  
" It does. " Trunks said lamely, " NOW GET 'UM OFF!!! " he screamed. Goten was wildly trying to get his own  
mousetraps off his body and clothes, sniffling as he did so.  
Bulma looked over at her son and gasped in terror, " TORUNKUSU!! " she ran over to him, " Oh Trunks what happened to  
you! " she gasped as she took a mousetrap out of his hair.  
" Goten's Mom put mousetraps all over the kitchen counter-- "  
" --and the floor! " Goten added.  
" --and the floor and we went in there to get some popcorn-- "  
" --cuz Gogeta said we can't borrow it cuz you can't give food back once you've eaten it-- "  
" --UNLESS you throw it up. " Trunks smirked.  
" Haha, yeah! But then it'd be all gooey and sticky and who would wanna eat that anyways! "  
" Videl's dog eats his own barf. "  
" Eeew! That's disgusting! " Goten said while grinning, " ...did she bring him? "  
" BOYS! " Bulma said, interupting them. The 7 and 8 year old looked up at her. Bulma pointed to the mousetraps.  
" Oh yeah. " Goten said, then started crying in pain again, " OWWW! OWW OWW OWW! IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS!!! "  
Trunks and Bulma sweatdropped.  
" Mirai, come help me take these things off your brother. " Bulma said to him.  
Mirai walked over and gawked at the boys, " Whoa! What happened to yo-- "  
" --don't. " Bulma stopped him before the two boys went off talking about another unrelated story, " Just help me  
here. " she said. They quickly finished freeing Trunks and Goten. Bulma stood up, ticked off, " Where's Chi-Chi? " she said,  
trying to remain calm.  
" Why do we care. " Vegeta chuckled, observing the large peasant sleeping on the couch. He smiled and placed a small  
wrapped box on Goku's stomach. The larger saiyajin's breathing caused the box to float up and down with the rhythm's of his  
tummy, " Heh-heh, Kaka-coaster. "  
" TOUSSAN LOOKIT ME!! " an excited voice came from behind him. Vegeta cocked his head over his shoulder to see Gogeta  
now dressed in a training outfit identical to Vegeta's; only in the same orange as Goku's gi. He was wearing a pair of boots  
that mirrored Goku's and had on blue ouji-gloves, " Vejitto-kun gave it to me. "  
Vegeta sweatdropped.  
" I figure this way he won't freeze to death when we're outside in the snow AND I can finally get my jacket back! "  
Vejitto chirped, holding up the security guard jacket he had given Gogeta when they first left h.f.i.l.  
" Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! " Gogeta threw a few fake-punches and smiled at the result, " Wow, Vejitto is right, gloves ARE  
nice to have! "  
" Yes, interesting outfit. " Vegeta cocked an eyebrow. He smirked, " Like the style, but it's all in Kaka-colors. "  
he frowned near the end of his sentence.  
" So? I'M half-kaka. And so is Vejitto. " Gogeta pointed out.  
" WHEE! " Vejitto said, playing with Goten's remote-control firetruck. He made the truck do a spin, then sent it in  
reverse, accidentally crashing it into the wall, " ..oops. "  
Vegeta groaned, " Hai. You both ARE definately related to Kakarrotto. No doubt about that. "  
" Aww, thanks! " Gogeta smiled warmly. An even larger sweatdrop appeared on the side of Vegeta's head.  
" Why do I even try. "  
" Ohhhhhhhhh..... " a groan was heard from behind him. Vegeta looked back at Goku and grinned.  
" Why it looks like 'sleeping beauty' has finally awoken from slumber. " he said half-mockingly, " Oh "Kakarroujo",  
your prince has arrived. " Vegeta smirked.  
" YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! " a war cry echoed from the hallway as a figure flew out from inside,  
kicking her leg out. Vegeta easily ducked Chi-Chi's blow while Vejitto caught Chi-Chi by the collar as soon as she flew past  
her desired target of the couch.  
" Shh, Toussan is just waking up! Do not disturb him. " Vejitto whispered.  
Chi-Chi snarled, " Pal there are a LOT more disturbing things going on here than you realize. "  
" Yeah, like you. " Gogeta glared at Chi-Chi. Vejitto hushed him down too. The younger saiyajin pouted and folded his  
arms Veggie-style.  
" Kakarrotto, time to wake up... " Vegeta chuckled, making Chi-Chi rage all the more.  
" Ohhhhhhhhh, my head hurrrrrrrrrrts... " Goku groaned as he slowly sat up, " Everything is pounding, Veggie. "  
" It's alright, Kakarrotto, I'll get you some ibuprofin to make that headache go away _I_, your rightful king and  
ruler, CARE. "  
" YOU CARED ENOUGH TO GET HIM DRUNK IN THE FIRST PLACE!! " Chi-Chi snapped at him. A vein bulged on Vegeta's forehead  
as he hissed to himself.  
" Chi-chan? " Goku looked over at her, " HI Chi-chan! " he waved to her. Chi-Chi sweatdropped.  
" Hi Goku. "  
" Mmm---OOH LOOK PRESENTS! " Goku re-spotted the large packages by the tree with his name on them and started to get  
up despite his headache. He paused and noticed a little one on his lap, " Awwwwwww, it's so little! " he held up the present,  
touched, " I know who would give something as cute-n-little as this! " Goku turned to the ouji and smiled warmly, " My little  
Veggie! "  
" Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh. " Vegeta laughed nervously, his face starting to glow again. He slapped himself to reduce the  
amount.  
" Now what will I open first! " he hopped off the couch, still holding the tiny package.  
Chi-Chi snorted, then glanced at the smallest package, then at Vegeta's new portara ring, then back at the box again,  
" AHHH! " she shrieked.  
" ... " everyone suddenly turned towards her.  
" Goku....put the little box down... " Chi-Chi said weakly.  
" Yeah, you're probably right. " Goku nodded, setting it ontop of one of the other boxes with his name on it, " I  
won't be able to open all my other presents properly if I have to worry about holding another one in my hand the whole time!"  
he grinned. Chi-Chi almost fell over if it wasn't for the fact that Vejitto was still holding his grip on the back of her  
collar.  
" Put me down you big oaf! " she snapped at him. Vejitto hmmphed and dropped her. Chi-Chi yelped as she hit the  
ground, " Stupid demon seed of the ouji. " she grumbled.  
" WHEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! " Goku hooted happily as he ripped through a medium-sized present and opened it to expose a pair  
of veggie-gloves and boots his own size along with a big blue puffy winter coat and another odd white object, " AWWW!! LOOK  
everybody! Little Veggie bought me snow-gear!! " Goku held up the objects, then put them on, " AHH! Cyuuuute! " he hugged his  
coat while still wearing it. The coat had a black insignia on the left-hand side representing the offical seal of Bejito-sei,  
" Huh, little Veggie what is this for? " Goku held up the odd-looking object.  
" Tail-mitten. " Vegeta nodded.  
Goku looked at the object, then at his tail and squealed, " WOW!! That's ingenius little buddy! " Goku placed the  
tail-mitten over the appendage. His tail wagged in the air, " Now that too can stay warm when it is cold. " Goku said  
thoughtfully. He hugged the ouji, " THANK YOU LITTLE VEGGIE!!! "  
" Heh-heh-hehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..... " Vegeta chuckled to himself, glowing lightly, Goku dropped him to the floor.  
" NEXT PRESENT!! " he chirped, bouncing off back towards the gifts. He opened another one and once again hooted with  
joy, " IT'S A BIG BLACK PLASTIC BOX! OH _THANK YOU_ LITTLE VEGGIE! " Goku said excitedly. Vegeta sweatdropped.  
" Kakarrotto it's not a big black plastic bo---oh-kay, maybe in one sense it is--but, *sigh*. It's a virtual sparring  
system. " he said professionally.  
" It's a playstation 2, Vegeta. " Bulma sweatdropped.  
" I BOUGHT IT FOR HIM AND I MAY CALL IT WHATEVER I DESIRE FOR I AM-- "  
" --the great and powerful saiyajin no ouji. Yes, we know. " Bulma finished the sentence for him.  
Vegeta frowned, " I hate it when you do that, you ruined my whole little monologue just now. "  
" It's alright V-kun. " Bulma smiled patting his shoulder.  
" Hmmph. " the ouji snorted, then walked over to the larger saiyajin and smiled widely, " I also got you a little  
game to go with that pretty 'big black plastic box' of yours. " he held a small box out, then sweatdropped to see Goku  
playing with the box itself, opening and closing its disk-holder while mouthing a voice for it like a puppet, " ..yah. "  
" Did little Veggie say something? " Goku perked up.  
" I think he said he has another toy for you to play with, " the playstation 2 'said'.  
Vegeta sweatdropped, " ...it'll be a wonder if he learns how to turn the stupid thing on. " he said to himself,  
" Err, Kakarrotto, this is a game. You put it in this box and this way when I am unable to be reached or there is really  
crappy weather out you can spar against a, umm, 'virtual veggie'. "  
Vegeta yelped suddenly as Goku grabbed the box out of Vegeta's hands, theroughly examining it, " OOOOOOHH!!! " his  
eyes grew wide with wonder, " LITTLE VEGGIE AND ME AND OTHER PEOPLE ARE ON THE COVER!!! " he squealed, then flipped it over.  
Vegeta shook his head, groaning, " Aw, look how cute the little virtual veggies are! "  
Bulma looked over Goku's shoulder and stifled a giggle, " Which one's supposed to be you Vegeta? Hahaha. "  
" Hahaha, well at least I'M in there. " he nodded, " You're in there too, ONNA, however, is nonexistant in this game  
because she has no REAL usefullness to our little 'team'. YOU, Bul-chan, are the brains; Kakay, myself, and the rest of those  
other guys have the brawn; with the exception of myself because I happen to have BOTH; and then there are the dum, stupid  
idiots who, thankfully, do not grace this game with their EVIL WITCHLYNESS! " he directed a death-glare at Chi-Chi, then  
turned back to Goku, " Why don't I go help you hook it up later. "  
" YAY!! VIRTUAL VEGGIES LOOKOUT! HERE I COME!!! " Goku grinned widely.  
" Here, open this one next. " he held out a smaller box. Goku ripped it apart, then took out a fairly large silver  
crown, " IT'S MY OUJO CROWN! "  
Vegeta fell over, " NO!! Baka, read the front first! "  
" Oh? " Goku blinked, then looked at the golden inscription on the outer front of the crown, which was more  
ouji-looking than the former one, " "Number #1 Peasant"....I can deal with that! " Goku said happily, then put it on his  
head, " HAHA! LOOKIT ME CHI-CHAN! I'M PEASANT NUMBER 1!!! "  
" You're also the ONLY "peasant", Goku. " Chi-Chi said flatly.  
" ...oh yeah. " Goku said, " That's oh-kay! Look how shiiiiiiiiiiney it is! " he adjusted the crown, " Heehee! "  
" Now, " Vegeta picked up the littlest present, " Before we continue with the rest of your presents, Kakarrotto, I'd  
like you to open this one up on the stairs with me, if you don't mind. " he smirked.  
" K!! " Goku chirped, nearly rupturing Vegeta's ear-drums.  
" ...oww. " Vegeta rubbed his ears, which were still ringing. He lead the other saiyajin halfway up the stairs,  
" Alright, I want this one to be a little surprise so you face the wall when you're opening it oh-kay Kaka-chan? "  
" ACK! NO GOKU NO! " Chi-Chi screamed in terror, then held up a chainsaw, " YOU'LL DIE FIRST BEFORE YOU LET HIM OPEN  
THAT, OUJI!! " she started up her chainsaw, only to have a huge mallet appear out of the wall and smack her through several  
more. Chi-Chi ultimately landed in a pile of snow in the backyard.  
" YIPPEE!! " Gogeta cheered, swinging his mallet, then zipping back inside the wall, " THAT'LL TEACH HER before  
killing MY Toussan! "  
" And MY Mommy! " Vejitto agreed, " ...think you went a little too hard though. " he sweatdropped slightly.  
" She deserved it. " Gogeta stuck his tongue out, then teleported next to his brother and went back to eating  
popcorn, " Heh-heh, you know what's funny? "  
" What? "  
" Popcorn people. *snort*. " he snickered.  
Vejitto blinked, " ...I don't get it. "  
Gogeta sweatdropped in return.  
" Alright Kakarrotto, now I want you to unwrap this one very gently. " the ouji instructed. Goku ripped the paper off  
anyway, then grinned proudly at Vegeta, who slapped himself on the forehead, " Ohhhhhhhh... " he regained his temper, " Now  
carefully lift the top to the box off. "  
" Oh-kay little Veggie. " Goku smiled, doing so, " I wonder what it could possible b--- " he froze at the sight of  
the little object nestled inside the box. Little yellow sparks going off inside the bright yellow orb stationed on a golden  
ring. He silently and confusedly looked up at Vegeta, who, smiling, held his right hand up which held a counterpart to the  
ring now in Goku's box.  
" It's our portaras! " Vegeta said quietly, grinning ear-to-ear, truthfully pleased, " I, I had them put inside rings  
for us. This way we can wear them without any fusion occuring again AND I think they look pretty good like this. "  
" ... " Goku stared down at the little ouji, who soon got a confused look on his face. He smiled warmly, " Aww,  
Veggie.... " he gave Vegeta a tight hug, " ..I can't do that. "  
" Eh? " Vegeta cocked an eyebrow, " What? "  
" That's really amazing of you Veggie; that you love me so much; but I can't do that for you. That's what I have  
Chi-chan for, silly Veggie. " he let go of an even more baffled ouji.  
" Huh? " Vegeta cocked his head, " What are you TALKING about, Kakarrotto! " he exclaimed.  
" Little Veggie, I love Chi-chan so very very much, even though she's been feeling a little mentally unstable lately.  
I'm sorry, I can't be your koibito. "  
Vegeta fell over so hard he fell straight through the stairs and slammed into the floor of Bulma's laboratory. Goku  
looked down into the hole, surprised. He glanced over at the others who were currently staring up at him, gape-mouthed.  
" Was it something I said? "  
  
  
" BAKAYARO!! KUSO! RADEMNA LO PUE HASTE KA NA DAH!! " Vegeta furiously cursed in japanese until he got even more  
enraged and began cursing in his native tongue instead. He was sitting on the couch while Bulma bandaged his bruised noggin.  
" Ehh, you know Dad's mad when he starts yelling in Saiyago. " Trunks gulped, watching the scene take place.  
" It's his own fault. " Bulma nodded, then turned to Vegeta, " You know you shouldn'tve given Son a ring in the first  
place. Especially when you had an identical one on yourself. "  
" Pawana dehna cosuumeh. " Vegeta grumbled to himself.  
" Yes yes, I know, you're embarassed because you completely humilated yourself infront of "Kakay", but you really  
needed to have thought this one out first. I mean, someone still mostly foreign to human customs receiving a gift from  
someone even MORE foreign to them...of COURSE something dum and embarassing is going to happen! " Bulma shrugged, finishing  
up wrapping Vegeta's head-wound, " Lucky thing you only landed on some of my empty beackers, can you imagine if it had been  
the corner of that stainless steal table?! You'd be in the HOSPTIAL right now! " she patted he bandages, " There, all done."  
Bulma gave Vegeta a kiss where she had sealed up the last bandage, " Better now. "  
" Nane wa tuumo. " the ouji muttered.  
" English. " Bulma said flatly.  
" Thank you. " Vegeta muttered even quieter than before.  
" And don't worry about Goku, I already explained to him the big misunderstanding so he's not shocked and disgusted,  
yet slightly flattered with you anymore. "  
" Uh-huh. " Vegeta folded his arms, ready to go into a rut if he hadn't heard an high-pitched, giggling laughter from  
across the room.  
" HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHAHA!!! " Goku laughed as he, Vejitto, and Gogeta flipped through the pages of Vejitto's scrapbook.  
" What's so funny? " Vegeta said curiously.  
Goku looked up, smiling impishly at him, " Oh hi, "honey". " he snickered, holding up his left hand which now had the  
ring from the box on it, " We're lookin at Ji-chan's picture-book! "  
" YOU TAKE THAT OFF YOUR HAND RIGHT NOW, BAKA! " Vegeta snapped angrily at him.  
" I have ev-er-ry right to wear my little portara ring and besides you gave it to me and there's no taker-backers. "  
Goku stuck his tongue out, then resumed looking at the photo album.  
" "Taker-backers"?? THAT ISN'T EVEN A WORD!! " Vegeta shouted, " ...YOU BETTER TAKE OFF THAT RING RIGHT NOW OR I WILL  
SLICE OFF THE ENTIRE FINGER THAT IS ADORNING IT AND FLUSH IT CLEAR DOWN THE TOILET!! "  
" MommyMommy look! " Vejitto excitedly flipped the scrapbook in Vegeta's direction. The ouji blinked to see the  
fusion in the picture with one foot ontop of the back of a very-severly-beaten Freeza wearing an elf-hat.  
Vegeta at first let out a little snicker, then burst into laughter, " HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA~~!!!  
AH-HA AH-HA AH-HAHAHAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAAAA!!!!!!! "  
" Vejitto-kun as a very creative way of a-venging our species and planet. " Gogeta laughed.  
" Heeheehee, I like the one with Captain Ginyu and the reindeer antlers. " Goku giggled.  
" And, and the nose! " Vejitto pointed to the big red foam nose. The entire group of saiyajins continued laughing as  
they went through Vejitto's scrapbook.  
" One of MY personal favorites is this one over here where you're running off with both of Cell's arms while he's  
hopping after you one one leg. " Vegeta pointed out.  
" Heeheehee, hop-a-long little doggies! " Goku grinned stupidly, then started laughing again.  
Gogeta smiled, " Yup! One big happy saiyajin family! "  
" RRRRRRrrrrrr... " an enraged growl came from several feet away. The four saiyajins stopped their picture-looking to  
see Chi-Chi standing across from them looking like she had truely just thrown herself off the deep-end. Gogeta nervously  
scooted closer between Goku and Vejitto. Chi-Chi's hair was all frazzled, she was still slightly damp from the snow, her  
eyelids were twitching, and the chainsaw in her hands hummed wildly while she stared at them with a psychotic look in her  
eye. Vegeta was about to make some smart remark when Goku did something even smarter and pulled Vegeta up onto the couch  
with the other 3 saiyajin.  
" OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUU-JIIIIIIIIIII.... " Chi-Chi snarled at him. Vegeta merely smirked in victory. She  
turned towards the largest saiyajin in the group, " Goku, get off the couch. " she said calmly.  
" But Chi-chan we're looking at the snap-shot book Ji-chan brought me-n-Veggie for Christmas. " Goku pouted, then  
perked up, " Wanna see the picture with Ji-chan punching his fist through Cell's face? " he said eagerly.  
" Get off the couch, Goku. " Chi-Chi said with a twinge of anger.  
" *sigh* Oh-kay Chi-Chan. " he pouted, hopping off.  
" NO, DON'T SH-SH-SHE'LL SHOOT AS SOON AS YOU'RE OUT OF THE WAY!!! " Gogeta yelped, frightened.  
" Calm down Goggie, she's not gonna shoot us! " Vejitto grinned, " We'll probably get sliced instead. You can't shoot  
people with a chainsaw. "  
" Bakas, THAT'S EVEN WORSE! " Vegeta snapped at them, " KAKARROTTO GET BACK OVER HERE BEFORE ONNA DECIDES TO "TRY" TO  
#KILL# YOUR "LITTLE VEGGIE"! "  
" Chi-chan tryin to kill Veggie?! " Goku's eyes widened in terror. He ran infront of her.  
" Here Goku, have a candy cane. " Chi-Chi held out one of the peppermint treats.  
" OOH! " the large saiyajin squealed, grabbing the candy and sticking it in his mouth, " Pepperminty! "  
" KAKARROTTO!!! " Vegeta screamed.  
" Hmm? " Goku blinked, then smiled, " Veggie want some candy? "  
" I'll have some! " Vejitto eagerly raised his hand.  
" Oh-kay Ji-chan! " Goku said, then reached to break a piece off the candy cane only to have Chi-Chi's chainsaw  
swing by and cut it in half, sending the top half to the carpet floor, " CHI-CHAN!! " he whined.  
" I don't think I want it now. " Vejitto stuck out his tongue in disgust.  
" WHY are you having so much fun with your little "fusion" family while you ALREADY HAVE A REAL ONE!!! " Chi-Chi  
snapped at Goku, who was busy taking pity over his broken candy-cane.  
" I'm sorry did you say something? " Goku blinked, just now looking up from the fallen chunk of candy-cane at her.  
" There has been a food casualty, Kakarrotto's stopped paying attention to all of us. " Vegeta groaned.  
Chi-Chi sighed, then grabbed something off the table, " Here, have the whole box and go stuff your face away from  
the crime scene. " she said, tired.  
" JOY!!! " Goku happily hugged the candy-cane box and dashed off into the other room.  
" Toussan....come back Toussan... " Gogeta gulped. Vegeta walked infront of both fusions and stood as a barrier  
between the couch and the chain-saw wielding Chi-Chi.  
" Wow Onna, I'm impressed. " he smirked boldly.  
" About what. " Chi-Chi said coldly.  
" I just never dreamed you could be driven mentally deranged in such a short amount of time. VERY impressive. But  
then again I guess it's not like we all didn't see THAT coming. Between Kakarrotto, the various villains attacking Earth,  
"Gohan's studies", having to raise that little kaka-clone on your own, these 'fusion-babies', and the normal difficulties of  
the natural earthling deterioration--by that I mean you growing OOOOOOLD-der; dealing with me must be a real hassle for you."  
he nodded as if sympathetic (but obviously not), " However, there IS a way out. " the ouji smirked.  
" And that would be-- "  
" --let Kakarrotto stay here overnight, and DON'T come back to pick him up the next morning. "  
" In other words, leaving him with you. "  
Vegeta grinned, " Exactly. "  
" ... " Chi-Chi nodded silently to herself for a moment, then suddenly looked up at him, revved up her chainsaw, and  
ran screaming towards the ouji. Vegeta yelped only to find he was not the true target of the giant chainsaw due to the fact  
that Chi-Chi ran right past him, missing him by a couple feet. The ouji stood there puzzled for a moment, wondering if she  
had lost her aiming skills along with her sanity. He froze when he realized what she was attacking and whipped around just in  
time for Chi-Chi to slice the couch in two, Vejitto and Gogeta leaping off either side of the chopped furniture. Gogeta sent  
a blast of ki at her chainsaw, frying it into oblivion while Vejitto teleported from behind Chi-Chi and got her in a headlock  
.  
" ... " Vegeta stared at the scene, shocked, " ...whoa, that was fast. "  
" You should know better than to attack children! " Vejitto repremanded her.  
" YOU'RE NOT CHILDREN! YOU'RE GROWN, GROWN, DISGUSTING FREAKS OF NATURE THAT SHOULD'VE NEVER BEEN SPAWNED!!! "  
Chi-Chi wailed.  
Gogeta grinned at his father, " She would've gotten away with it too if it wasn't for us meddling kids. "  
" Heeheeheehee. " Vejitto giggled.  
" GO-KUUUUUUUU!!! " Chi-Chi wailed. The large saiyajin poked his head around the corner, " GOKU DO SOMETHING!! "  
" What happened to Chi-Chan? " Goku cocked an eyebrow.  
" Onna tried to kill our children. " Vegeta nodded, aggitated slightly at her. He smirked, " However being that they  
both ARE full-blooded saiyajins it was easy for them to stop Onna in her tracks. "  
" Chi-chan tried to KILL me-n-Veggie's fusion-babies!? " Goku stared at her in horror.  
" Go-chan, really, it's not what you think! I, he, IT'S ALL THE OUJI'S FAULT!! " Chi-Chi cried, nearly at a loss for  
words.  
" But Veggie never tried to kill our babies. " Goku said to her, then paused, " Well, he DID try to kill Gohan a  
couple times-- "  
Vegeta sweatdropped.  
" --but that was way back when little Veggie was EVIL! He had a reason!...that and we would've stopped him anyway;  
but that's the point! "  
The sweatdrop on Vegeta's head became larger.  
" The point is YOU WERE GONNA KILL ME-N-VEGGIE'S FUSION-BABIES!!! "  
" And after that kill Veggie. " Vegeta whispered into Goku's ear.  
" AND AFTER THAT KILL VEGGIE! " Goku yelled at her, offended.  
" Ah, the power of suggestion. " Vegeta grinned.  
" Chi-chan I am dis-a-pointed in you. " Goku folded his arms, " Vejitto put Chi-chan down. She's going to go sit in  
the corner of the room and think about what she did and when she is ready she can come apologize to us. "  
Vegeta fell over, " SIT IN THE CORNER OF THE ROOM!? THAT'S the best you can come up with!? "  
" With your back facing towards us. " Goku added.  
Chi-Chi froze in place.  
Vegeta grinned, " I like it. I like it a lot. " he menacingly rubbed his hands together. Goku led Chi-Chi over to one  
end of the room and sat her down in a chair.  
" Now Chi-chan is allowed to get out of the chair when and only when she admits she did wrong and apologizes to me,  
Veggie, and our fusion-babies. " Goku nodded, walking off.  
" I'LL _NEVER_ APOLOGIZE TO THAT EVIL LITTLE MONSTER!! " Chi-Chi screamed.  
" Tsk tsk, Veggie knows how to apologize better than THAT kind of talk Chi-chan. " Goku nodded to the ouji.  
Vegeta was mockingly clutching onto the larger saiyajin's arm, " I'm sorry you aren't here to see this, Onna. " he  
smirked.  
" See what? WHAT ARE YOU DOING THAT YOU WANT ME TO SEE SO I CAN GET ANGRY AT YOU!! " Chi-Chi exclaimed.  
" Aww, nothing. " the little ouji snickered, holding even tighter, " I'm just going to take Kakarrotto-- "  
" --WHAT!!! " Chi-Chi yelped.  
" --into the kitchen and fix him a snack and make him comfortable. " Vegeta finished.  
" Snaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack. " Goku said in awe as a trail of drool flowed out his mouth, across his shoulder, and down  
the arm Vegeta was latched onto. The prince screamed in terror and pushed the larger saiyajin away before the driblets could  
reach him.  
" Kaka-germs.... " Vegeta shuddered, " De-intelligizing kaka-germs, yick! " he stuck out his tongue.  
" Little Vedge'ums gonna get his "Princess Kakay" some yummy snacks now? " Goku appeared infront of the ouji,  
staring down at him w/big sparkily eyes.  
" Uh.... " Vegeta's face glowed bright red, temporarily destorying all throughts within his little brain. He shook  
his head, " ONE, do NOT call me your "vedge'ums"! That is a little TOO cutsy for my tastes. TWO, you are NOT my PRINCESS! YOU  
ARE MY PEASANT AND FUTURE SERVANT-MAID TO THE THRONE OF BEJITO-SEI!! And THREE,.....yes I'll go make you some "yummy snacks"  
now. "  
" YAY! " Goku cheered, " Yummy snacks, for Veggie and me! " he sang and did a little victory dance.  
" Oh, one more thing Kakarrotto. "  
" Yeeeees little Veggie 'o mine who is so little I need to get him the "extra extra small" fuzzy mittens cuz he's so  
sweet-n-little like those tiny pre-packaged marshmellows in the seperate hot cocoa packets! " the larger saiyajin said warmly  
" ....oh. I, uhh, I, heh-heh, forgot what I was--going to say. " Vegeta laughed nervously, his face bright red, " And  
PLEASE stop comparing me to a little marshmellow. I'm more like, umm, caramel. "  
" You mean soft-n-gooey? " Goku smiled impishly.  
Vegeta sweatdropped, " NO! Not that kind the other kind! The tough caramel!! "  
" Ah, the hard-n-chewy! "  
Vegeta fell over, " WAHH! " he stood up, " Alright, now this is just sounding WRONG. Kakarrotto--NO MORE FOOD  
ANALOGIES FOR YOU!! You are hereby forbidden by the crown to compare your ruler to ANY food substance. "  
" How about a sour-flavored tic-tac! Small, sweet AND sour, and it makes your mouth pucker-- "  
Vegeta sent him a death glare and literally formed a ball of ki in his hand.  
" --up. " Goku finished, " Oh-kay, no more Veggie-food analogies... "  
" ... "  
" But you know, marshmellows really DON'T COUNT as food-- "  
" KAKARROTTO!! " Vegeta yelled angrily; embarassed. He paused, " I just remembered the last thing I wanted to say,  
take the ring off. " he folded his arms.  
" But Veggie! " Goku held the hand he wore the portara ring on protectively.  
" Take it off, Kakarrotto. "  
" No it's mine! You gave me this ring and I wanna keep it cuz it's pretty and it reminds me of Ji-chan and Goggie and  
little Veggie too! " Goku said defensively.  
" TAKE IF OFF KAKARROTTO OR I WILL RIP IT OFF, MYSELF-- "  
" --*BANG*!!! "  
Vegeta froze and looked upward, nerve-shaken, " Was that a bullet that just went through my hair? "  
Goku held out the rather large bullet to Vegeta, then looked up at the hole in the ouji's hair and quickly fixed it  
with his hand, " Yeah Veggie, it was. " he looked past the ouji to see Chi-Chi shakily holding up a gun, " CHI-CHAN!!! "  
" HE WAS TRYING TO GET YOU TO UNDRESS YOURSELF FOR HIM!!! " Chi-Chi screamed, her voice cracking; all the blood  
rushed out of her face.  
" Veggie was TRYING to get me to take the ring off my hand cuz he's embarassed that I misunderstood the reason he  
gave it to me! " Goku exclaimed, " Which is due to our long buddyship and a symbol of all the wacky stuff we've went through  
together....and you don't look so hot. " a worried expression covered his face as he walked over to her, " Chi-chan, maybe  
we oughta get you a guest room to lay down in. You really look sickly. "  
" I am FINE! " Chi-Chi snapped, then held up her gun, " And once that stinkin Ouji's out of the picture I'll feel  
even better!! "  
" CHI-CHAN! " Goku exclaimed, grabbing the gun and vaporizing it with his ki, " Chi-chan you NEED to rest. THAT is  
the only thing that's gonna make you feel any better. "  
" NO! " she cried out as Goku picked her up, " I can't rest! Got to--got to beat the Ouji! If I fall asleep he'll  
take advantage of you! I'll lose you and I can't have that happen! " tears ran down her cheeks.  
" Calm down Chi-chan. I'm sure you can take a nap and I will still be here when you wake up. Besides if you are  
sleeping, Gohan and Goten are still here to look after me. " he smiled, carrying her up the stairs.  
" Yes, that's right. Our boys are still here, our NATURALLY-BORN boys. Gohan-chan always listens to me, he'll save  
you from that Ouji. He may be even STRONGER than the Ouji. Of course. Heh-heh, that's right... " Chi-Chi trailed off,  
muttering to herself.  
" Bulma can I take Chi-chan to one of the guest rooms? She needs to lie down. " Goku called down the stairs.  
" Sure Goku. Two doors to your right. "  
He nodded, " Thank you. "  
" I wish _I_ could get my body back just by taking off these earrings. " Vegeta's voice said longingly from inside  
Gogeta.  
" Me too. " Goku's added sadly, " I miss being able to hug Veggie. "  
" I miss having my own private thoughts and driving Onna mad like the me in this timeline is doing so well right  
now. " Vegeta's voice sniffled.  
" I wish you had your own bodies back so I wouldn't lose my mind! " Gogeta moaned.  
" Umm, I think I could help. " a small voice said from beside him. Gogeta looked down to see the familiar small  
namekian.  
" DENDE! " all three voices cried at once.  
" You can get us out! " Goku squealed.  
" You can give me and Kakarrotto our bodies back!! " Vegeta's exclaimed with joy.  
" You can give me back my sanity! " Gogeta grinned.  
" Umm, yes. I think so. " Dende put his hand behind his head.  
" WOO-HOO!! " the fusion cheered, " THIS IS SO GREAT!! "  
" Yes, you see I've been working on learning various Namekian spells lately, being that I'm the new Kami of Earth. "  
Dende explained, " And I think I might know a spell that could seperate Goku and Vegeta's original bodies while still keeping  
Gogeta's intact. But it will only work if the situation is the same as with Vejitto's. "  
" Huh? "  
" If you're a portara fusion, I could probably do it. " Dende smiled.  
" HAHA! " Gogeta grabbed the earrings on either ear, " Why it just so happens I AM a portara fusion..that was kind of  
created by also using the fusion dance...will that work? " he said eagerly.  
" I don't see why not. " Dende nodded.  
" HURRAY!! " Gogeta spun around.  
" I'm going to have to take you to a large open room though. Mr. Popo will help me supervise. It needs to be a very  
big room with no furniture or any other objects in it. I, wouldn't want you fusing with anything else on your way out of  
Gogeta's body you know. " he laughed nervously.  
Goku and Vegeta sweatdropped, " Somehow I suddenly feel a lot more worried about this. " they both said at once.  
" Trust me, I know EXACTLY what I'm doing! "  
  
  
  
" Now let's see, which page was that on again? " Dende said as he flipped through a gigantic book on the floor. He,  
Gogeta, and Mr. Popo were standing in a gigantic, empty ballroom on the 2nd floor of Capsule Corp.  
" He, he said he knows what he's doing. He DOES know what he's doing, right? " Gogeta asked Mr. Popo nervously.  
" Yes and no. "  
" WHAT IS _THAT_ SUPPOSED TO MEAN!? "  
" It means this is the first time Dende has actually performed this technique, althrough Mr. Popo has very much faith  
in Dende's ability to use it, Mr. Popo is unsure as to whether Dende's technique will literally tear Gogeta in half. " Mr.  
Popo said.  
" ...oh. " Gogeta squeaked out, his eyes wide.  
" Gogeta I need you to go stand over there, right in the middle of the room. " Dende instructed, having found the  
correct page.  
" Umm, oh-kay. " Gogeta did so, " Now what? "  
" Now I need Goku and Vegeta, well, the ones in your body, to fluxuate their own half of their ki so I can determine  
where each ki ends and the next begins. Once I recite this ancient Namekian phrase my hands should glow green and both of  
them should seperate out of your left and right sides, you have to stay still, they'll both go flying off in either direction  
and within 5 seconds their bodies should completely solidify, which should happen before they hit the walls. After the 5  
seconds have passed they should be solid, have their bodies back, and you'll be in the same state as Vejitto; keeping a copy  
of both saiyajins memories yet without those little voices in your head. " Dende explained.  
" Really? " Gogeta grinned, " And--and we'll all be oh-kay? "  
" If all goes well, yes. " Dende nodded, " Now I want you to remain calm and stand with your hands at your sides.  
Goku, Vegeta, I want you to both power up. "  
Gogeta swallowed as he felt the other two ki's explode from either side of him. He nervously looked up and saw his  
hair was only 2/3'rds super saiyajin. The left and right anyway; the middle of his hair was still it's natural black color.  
" This--is good, right? " he said nervously.  
" It's fine. Perfect. " Dende said, " Just keep your own ki level. " he then held out his hands, " Perrakkou  
porpanaara tenannite! " he cried out in namekian. Gogeta let out a scream as he felt a wild tugging on either side of his  
body.  
" NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! " the fusion cried out in pain.  
" STAY CALM GOGETA!! " Dende shouted, his hands glowing bright green.  
" IT HURTS REAL BAAAAD!!! " Gogeta screamed in a third voice that sounded slightly higher than Vejitto's. He yelped  
suddenly as he felt something pulling right out of his sides. A bright light exploded from around him and he fell to his  
knees, " ...oww. "  
Two fireballs flew back away from him, formed within seconds, and slammed into the wall. They slid to the floor, both  
twitching.  
" MR. POPO IS MOST AMAZED AT DENDE'S ABILITIES! " the genie clasped his hands together.  
Dende blinked in surpised, " Wow, I didn't think that would work. "  
" Ohhh, my head. " Vegeta groaned, then froze, " My head?.... " he looked across the room to see Gogeta on his knees  
and Goku sitting against the far wall, looking near-unconsious, " Hey...he's over there...and Kakarrotto's over there... " a  
grin appeared on the ouji's face, " AND I'M OVER HERE! HAHA! " he cheered, " I'M FREE I'M FREE!! Heh-heh! " he dashed over to  
Dende, " Dende I'd treat you to a meal but Nameks don't eat! HAHA!! KAKARROTTO! KAKARROTTO WAKE UP! " he shouted at Goku.  
" Toussan? "  
Vegeta froze to see Gogeta smiling at him, " Hello, 'son'. Come help me wake your 'mother'. " he chuckled  
half-mockingly.  
" Haha. " Gogeta laughed, still weak from the attack. He stood up, " Sure Toussan. " he said, then paused, " HEY! I  
have my own voice now! " he said excitedly, " It's not as deep as Vejitto's but IT'S MY OWN VOICE! This is so INCREDIBLE!! "  
he exclaimed.  
" GOGETA! " Vegeta yelled from across the room.  
" Coming 'Toussan! " Gogeta happily jogged over.  
" Kakarrotto? You can wake up now, you've got your body back. " Vegeta poked him.  
" Ohhhhh... " Goku groaned, rubbing his head, " My head hurts. "  
" Heh-heh, headaches--side effect. " Dende laughed nervously, " Take some asprin and you'll both be back to normal. "  
" Veggie? " Goku opened his eyes, " VEGGIE?! " he lept to his feet, then noticed Gogeta, who waved to him.  
" Hi Mommy! "  
" ...uhh... " Goku blinked, " My hands are back, and Veggie's back! " he said, confused, " I'VE GOT MY BUDDY AND MY  
BODY BACK!!! " the large saiyajin cheered, " HOORAY!! " he hugged the little ouji, " Aw, Veggie!.... "  
" Mmm.... " the smaller saiyajin glowed bright red. Gogeta sweatdropped.  
" Hey little Veggie, guess what? "  
" Whaaat? " the dazed ouji said as Goku pulled out of the hug. He bent down to Vegeta's height and grinned.  
" Veggie wins. "  
" ... " Vegeta's eyes widened. The little ouji fell to his knees and screamed victoriously, " AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! AH-HA, AH-HA, AH-HAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAAHHAA!!!! I WIN!!  
I WIN I WIN I WIN I WIN!! KAKARROTTO IS _MINE_!! "  
Goku meanwhile zipped behind Gogeta to hide during the middle of the prince's first scream, " What was THAT?! "  
" Saiyajin victory screech. " Gogeta replied.  
" HAHA HAHA HAHA!! " Vegeta was now doing summersalts around the room, " KAKARROTTO!! " he stopped and turned towards  
the larger saiyajin, grinning ear-to-ear.  
" Yes little Veggie? "  
" LET'S GO FIND THIS TIME-LINE'S ONNA AND RUB IT IN AND LAUGH IN HER FACE! THEN LET'S GO BACK TO OUR OWN TIMELINE AND  
RUB IT IN AN LAUGH IN THAT ONNA'S FACE!! " he said, practically skipping out of the room, " You come too Gogeta! "  
The fusion perked up, " YAY! " both he and Goku ran out of the room after Vegeta.  
" Thank you Dende! " Goku called out to the short namekian as he left the room.  
" Uhh, yeah. " Dende sweatdropped, " Don't, mention it. "  
  
  
" Chi-chan are you feeling any better? " the Goku from Vejitto's timeline said as patted Chi-Chi on the forehead,  
having just fed her a senzu bean.  
" Yes, " Chi-Chi nodded. She turned towards him, " Go-chan I'm sorry I went ballistic back there. I shouldn't have  
sliced Bulma's couch in two just to let loose that extra RAGE I had building up inside of me. "  
" It's oh-kay, " Goku said, worried about her, " As long as Chi-chan's feeling better that's all that matters. " he  
smiled warmly, then perked up, " Besides, Bulma's rich! She can buy a whole store of couches! "  
Chi-Chi sweatdropped, " Hoo-boy.... " she sat up, the color back in her face, " Where's the Ouji? "  
" I left Veggie downstairs, remember. " Goku stretched his arms, " He was gonna make us some snacks. "  
" Oh. " Chi-Chi said flatly, " You better let me inspect it first before you eat any that's all I can say. "  
" Heehee, " Goku grinned at her, " Chi-chan loves me. "  
" Of course I do. " she smiled, then paused, " Goku? "  
" Uh-huh? " he said, leaning forward in the chair stationed next to the guest bed.  
" You wouldn't leave me to run off with the Ouji, would you? " she asked.  
" Hmm? Naw! Course not Chi-chan! Besides, I still have a whole nother 200 years at least to play with little Veggie,  
you have a lower warrent-y though. " Goku nodded.  
Chi-Chi sweatdropped again, " A lower warrenty....that's a new way to say it. "  
" That and if I moved in with Veggie how could I enjoy all the yummy foods Chi-chan makes for me? And the fish! The  
river is right nearby our house. If I lived here I'd be HOURS away from those giant fish! They might go extinct without me  
there to control the population *BURP*. "  
Chi-Chi imagined the entire river crowded with a surplus of fish, " There'd go our water facilities... "  
" I know, then Chi-chan & Gohan and Goten'd have to start poopin in bushes cuz all the extra fishes would clog up the  
river which'd clog up the pipes which'd clog up the toilets all because I decided not to stay! " Goku exclaimed.  
" ... " Chi-Chi blinked, " Umm, yeah... "  
" Besides, Veggie and Chi-chan are built for 2 completely different things! "  
" Goku don't start-- "  
" Little Veggies are built for sparring a-gainst and Chi-chans are for making food and eating food with and,  
heeheehee, you know... " he blushed lightly at the end.  
" Yes Goku, I know. " Chi-Chi said flatly, embarassed.  
" *SLAM*! " the door was suddenly kicked open and a small figure proudly marched into the room, a grin of pure joy on  
his face.  
" Oh no, not again. " Chi-Chi rolled her eyes.  
" Heee~~~ " Vegeta stood on his toes, grinning almost-stupidly at her, " I WIN!!! "  
" ... " both Chi-Chi and Goku stared at him.  
" WHAT!! " she snapped.  
" Umm, Veggie I didn't say-- "  
" --wait Kakarrotto. I am not "your" Veggie, who, if I'm sensing "present" me's ki correctly, is downstairs in the  
kitchen fixing up a very large hoagie sandwich. " he said cheerfully.  
" Mmmmm, hoagie... " Gogeta's Goku poked his head in the doorway, drooling at the thought.  
" AHH! " Chi-Chi shrieked, then turned back to her own Goku, " AHH! " she pointed at him.  
" HELLO! " Gogeta happily skipped inside, " I GOT MY BRAIN BACK! " he said in a sing-song voice.  
" Huh? " Goku cocked his head.  
" Dende used his magical namekian powers to free me-n-Veggie from inside Goggie! " his 7 months into the past  
counterpart chirped.  
" WOW! You mean now there's TWO little Veggies and TWO me's! " Goku gasped in awe.  
" Well, only for the next couple hours. We're going to use our timeline's time machine to send MY Kakay and I back to  
the timeline from which we came. " Vegeta boasted, " Gogeta just teleported it into Bulma's lab; she's fixing it as we  
speak. "  
" Aww, happy endings for past Veggie and past me. " Goku said warmly.  
" And you know what the VERY BEST part of this all is? " past Vegeta said excitedly.  
" NooooOOOoooOOoooOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOOoooOOOooo--- " Goku responded, grinnning.  
The ouji sweatdropped.  
" --*gasp for air*--ooOOOooOOOOOOoooooOOoooooOOoo? " Goku finished, then let out a little giggle.  
" ... " Vegeta slapped his hand over his face, then took a deep breath and went back into his unusually merry state,  
" The VERY BEST part of all this is _I_ _WIN_!!! " he gave the larger saiyajin a hug, then let go and bounced around the  
room, " I WIN I WIN I WIN I FINALLY _WIN_!!! " past Vegeta turned to Chi-Chi, " HA! IN YOUR FACE ONNA!! " he blew a rapsberry  
at her, " AH-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!! "  
" I think past Veggie's little mind has snapped. " Goku nodded, slightly worried at the ouji; who had somehow pulled  
a pair of cheering pom-poms out of thin air and was doing various victory cheers with them.  
" I didn't think they HAD cheerleaders on Bejito-sei. " Chi-Chi cocked an eyebrow.  
" They don't. " Gogeta sweatdropped.  
" Goku, go talk to your alternate-self; who's obviously been sharing a body with that Ouji for WAY too long; and  
knock some sense into him. " Chi-Chi sighed.  
" What'll I say? " Goku cocked his head.  
" What you just told me! " Chi-Chi exclaimed, You just spent the last page telling me how much you wanna keep living  
with me, Gohan, and Goten! "  
" K! " Goku chirped, then walked over to his 7 months younger counterpart, " Hiiiiii! "  
" Hiiiiii! " past Goku chirped back.  
" Goggie's me, why don't you love Chi-chan anymore??? " Goku grinned, cocking his head to one side.  
" SHE TRIED TO KILL ME!!! " past Goku shrieked, pointing accusingly in Chi-Chi's direction.  
" I plead temporary insanity. " Chi-Chi raised her hand, " I was mad at the fusions AND the Ouji. I'm better now.....  
...but STILL mad at the Ouji!!! "  
" NOT YOU! THE OTHER YOU WHO KNEW I WAS IN HERE AND PURPOSELY TRIED TO KILL ME AND VEGGIE AND GOGGIE SO YOU COULD  
LET THEM BE STUCK IN OTHER-WORLD AND WISH ME BACK!!! " he screamed angrily.  
" ... " present Goku blinked, then turned back to Chi-Chi, " Any thoughts? "  
" Umm..... " Chi-Chi scratched her head, " That's past me's problem! And you KNOW I would never kill you Goku. "  
Present Goku smiled at her and nodded while the past one folded his arms skeptically.  
" WHAT ABOUT WHEN I WAS IN THE HOSPITAL IN THAT BIG BODY CAST AFTER I FOUGHT VEGGIE THE FIRST TIME AND I URGED GOHAN  
ON TO GO WITH KURIRIN AND BULMA ON THE SPACESHIP AND YOU SLAPPED ME!!! " past Goku snarled while past Vegeta did yet another  
little victory dance in the backround that Gogeta was sweatdropping about; embarassed.  
" I _do_ remember that, Chi-chan. " present Goku nodded.  
" WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON ANYWAY!! " Chi-Chi shouted, " You're SUPPOSED to be helping ME! "  
" Sorry Chi-chan.... " he said, then walked over to past Goku, " Past me? You don't REALLY wanna be past Veggie's  
*shudder* servant-maid, do you? "  
" You know how you had about an hour to look into Veggie's mind when you were fused into Vejitto? " Past Goku said.  
" Yeah? "  
" I had 4 whole DAYS to look.... "  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" Yeah? "  
" *sweatdrop*. " Past Goku thought for a moment, " I found out a WHOLE LOT MORE than you did. "  
" ...yeah? "  
" I can now fluently speak veggie-ese. "  
" WOW!!! " Present Goku gasped, impressed, " THAT'S SO COOL!!! "  
" It's CALLED "Saiyago". " a vein bulged on Past Vegeta's forehead.  
" I like saying veggie-ese better. " Past Goku responded.  
" ME TOO!! " Present Goku cheered, " Quick! How do you say FISH in veggie-ese? "  
" Panana. " Past Goku responded.  
" ...THAT IS SO COMPLETELY AMAZING!!! Heehee, paaanaaanaaaa! I-wanna-learn-veggie-ese-too!! " Present Goku said  
eagerly.  
" Too bad, we're leaving in an hour. " Past Vegeta smirked.  
" Aww... " Present Goku pouted.  
" Let them leave, Go-chan. " Chi-Chi patted him on the shoulder, " They're Past Me's problem anyway. "  
" Alright Chi-chan, whatever you say. " Goku nodded, still worried for his counterpart, " FINE! MOVE IN WITH PAST  
VEGGIE! YOU JUST WAIT UNTIL THE RIVER CLOGS FROM OVERPOPULATED GIANT FISHES AND _THEN_ SEE HOW _YOU_ LIKE POOPING IN THE  
BUSHES AND WASHING YOUR HANDS WITH BOTTLED WATER!!! " he shouted towards Past Goku as the other 3 saiyajin made their way  
out the door, " AND BOTTLED WATER DOESN'T COME CHEAP YOU KNOW!!! "  
Chi-Chi sweatdropped, " That's...telling them Goku. " she said sarcastically.  
" Hmm! " he nodded happily.  
" Come Kakay, I can see we're not welcome here. " Past Vegeta smirked as he grabbed the larger saiyajin's hand and  
left the room.  
" Yeah, it's a Veggie-free zone. " Past Goku stuck his tongue out, " Heeheeheeheehee! I feel so mean; heeheehee!! "  
he giggled, embarassed.  
" That's not "mean-ness", Kakarrotto, that's called "FREEDOM"!!! " Vegeta waved his arm in the air as he pulled Past  
Goku out of the room.  
" OooooOOooh, fer-eeee-dom. I LIKE IT!!! " Past Goku cheered, disappearing from view.  
Past Vegeta stuck his head inside the room and grinned at Chi-Chi, " Heh-heh, servant-maid. " he pointed outside in  
Past Goku's direction and disappeared from view himself.  
" ... " Gogeta stood there, staring blankly at them. He grinned and waved, " BYE-BYE!! "  
" Isn't Chi-chan gonna chase after Past Veggie? " Present Goku blinked at her.  
" Goku do YOU want to leave me for the Ouji? "  
" No. "  
" Let them leave then. " Chi-Chi shrugged, " I just hope my alternate timeline self has more sanity than I do; she's  
gonna need it to stop THIS little fiasco from happening.  
" Heehee, fiasssscO. "  
  
  
" Ahh, the hoagie. A very large sandwich filled with meat, greens, and various preservatives. " Present Vegeta  
smirked as he looked on at his finished creation. The hoagie the little ouji had completed was even taller than himself and  
almost as tall as Goku, " Heh-heh-heh; this way I can at least get in a few bites before Kakarrotto devours the thing WHOLE!"  
he held up the hoagie and took a big bite, " Mmm! " Vegeta smiled and carried the hoagie out of the kitchen just intime to  
see a familiar face poke his head around the corner.  
" Hiiiiii, *Veggie*! " Past Goku said, even warmer than usual.  
Vegeta blinked, his right cheek still full of hoagie. He chewed some more and then inspected the meat-filled sandwich  
" Yes, hello 'Veggie'. " an even more familiar voice said.  
The ouji looked around the corner and spit out the contents of his mouth so fast he nearly choked. There infront of  
him stood what looked like a complete copy of himself; only this one in addition to his normal training clothes had a little  
sign hanging around his neck with the word 'winner' written on it in Goku's handwriting.  
This time Vegeta seriously considered throwing the sandwich away.  
" Greetings Toussan for I am FREEE! " Gogeta slid past them.  
" ....what happened to your voice? " Present Vegeta said, surprised.  
" Oh, I had Dende exorcise my timeline's Toussan and Kaasan out of my body so they'd be happy and I wouldn't go  
insane. " Gogeta grinned, " My brain feels so much less cramped now! " he pointed at his head.  
" Oh.... " Vegeta blinked, then turned towards his and Goku's counterparts, " So they're ALSO Kakarrotto and I, just  
from 7 months ago? "  
" Yup! "  
" And the same ones held up together in the same body for 4 days? "  
" Yup! "  
" Huh... " the ouji thought on this, then took another bite of his sandwich, " Least I know it's not my stomach  
playing tricks on me. " he nodded, " So? What's it like sharing a body that long with Kakarrotto? " he asked his Past self,  
curious.  
" Privacy doesn't exist. " the other ouji answered flatly.  
" Nuh-uh! I had fun sharing with little Veggie! " Past Goku said, still staring at them both unusually warmly, " It  
was maaaaaaaaaAAAagical! " he clasped his hands together. Both oujis turned bright red. Present Vegeta took 5 steps back from  
where he was standing. Past Vegeta took only 2 being that he'd walk backwards through the wall if he took another. Gogeta  
just shook his head.  
" I'm gonna go find Vejitto and tell him the great news! " the fusion happily bounced off, " I'm free I'm free I'm  
free! No more brain-sharing for me! " he said in a sing-song voice.  
" Uh..? " Present Vegeta glanced over as Gogeta left out of the corner of his eye, then turned his eyes back forward  
again and shrieked to see Past Goku nearly looming over him, " AHH!! "  
" Hey future Veggie? Did my Veggie tell you yet? " Past Goku giggled eagerly.  
" Tell me what? " Vegeta looked past Goku to his counterpart, who was just now slowly fading the bright red color in  
his face back to normal and gasping for breath.  
" That I dubbed Veggie the winner. " the larger saiyajin grinned.  
" ...? "  
" I have decided after the 4 days of body-sharing with my Veggie, Past Veggie to you, that he is O-ffically the  
winner! See the little sign I made for him? " Past Goku pointed to Past Vegeta, who cheerfully and light-headedly held up the  
sign around his neck with the childishly scribbled word 'winner' on it.  
" You mean--I win? " Vegeta's eyes went super-wide and he squeaked out the last word; still glowing bright red.  
" Well, Past Veggie wins, I'm not sure about you. " Past Goku shook his head.  
" Heh-heh, heh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heeeeee~~~~ " the little ouji melted into a puddle of red goo on the floor.  
" Awww, Veggie so cute! " Past Goku clasped his hands, then frowned slightly, " Shame he didn't win too. "  
" WHAT!! " Vegeta re-formed himself and exclaimed angrily, " WHADDA YOU MEAN I DIDN'T WIN! YOU JUST SAID-- "  
" --he said _I_ win. " Past Vegeta smirked, pointing to himself, " AMAZING what sharing a body, mind, and soul for 4  
days can do to a peasant. Makes them VERY protective. " he looked over at Past Goku, who laughed lightly while his cheeks  
turned pinkish, " However, YOUR timeline's Kakarrotto is still unwittingly smitten with the DEMON ONNA-- "  
" --WHO TRIED TO KILL ME!! " Past Goku interupted. Past Vegeta sweatdropped.  
" --*sigh*, yes Kakarrotto, "who tried to kill you". " he turned back to his future counterpart, " I'm going to have  
my own Kaka-servant-maid within the next month. Aren't I lucky? " he whispered, snickering.  
" So, you win, but I'm still stuck back where I was at the beginning of this story. " Present Vegeta said flatly,  
folding his arms.  
" Yes, pretty much. " Past Vegeta nodded.  
Present Vegeta left the room, walked into the nearest bathroom, locked the door, and screamed angrily at the top of  
his lungs using every curse word in the saiyajin language along with some english ones too. He emerged from the bathroom  
covered in splotches of toothpaste. Past Vegeta cocked an eyebrow at the other ouji, who walked by him and back to where he  
had left the hoagie on the table, " I stepped on the toothpaste squeeze tube in a fit of rage. " he said, slightly urked.  
" Umm, hankie? " Past Goku held something up out of his pocket.  
" IT ISN'T FAIR!!!! " Present Vegeta fell to his knees and started pounding the floor, " WHY..*SMACK*..MUST..*SMACK..  
..THIS..*SMACK*.BE!!! "  
" I dunno. " Past Goku grinned cluelessly.  
" A ME FROM THE PAST CAN WIN A KAKARROTTO! A ME FROM A DISTANT AND VERY ODD FUTURE CAN WIN A KAKARROTTO! WHY CAN'T  
_I_ WIN A KAKARROTTO!! " Vegeta exclaimed, " IT'S JUST NOT FAIR! IS THERE SOME OMNIPOTENT FORCE UP THERE THAT DELIGHTS IN  
KEEPING ME FROM HAPPINESS AND TORTURES ME BY ALLOWING OTHER ME'S FROM OTHER TIMELINE'S TO GAIN WHAT I HAVE TRIED FOR A VERY  
VERY LONG TIME TO GAIN MYSELF!!! _WHY_ CAN'T I HAVE KAKARROTTO AS MY SERVANT-MAID! DOES THE OMNIPOTENT FORCE FEEL THE VERY  
FABRIC OF THE UNIVERSE WOULD TEAR CLEAR APART IF _I_ WERE ALLOWED FULL-DOMINANCE OVER MY PEASANT AND HAVE HIM BRING ME LITTLE  
ORDERVES ON A SNACK TRAY IN A SERVANT-MAID COSTUME WHILE I WATCH TV! AM I _NOT_ _WORTHY_ TO HAVE COMPLETE RULE OF _MY_  
KAKARROTTO WHILE THIS ME OVER HERE GETS HIS KAKARROTTO WRAPPED AROUND HIS FINGER! WILL YOU JUST _LOOK_ AT THE CHEESY,  
MUSH-FILLED WAY THAT PEASANT LOOKS AT HIM!!! THE BEST I'M GONNA GET FROM MINE IS BIG STUPID GRIN AND A "HEY VEGGIE YOU GONNA  
FINISH THE REST OF THAT PIE"!! IT'S _NOT_ _FAIR_!! IT'S JUST _NOT_ _FAIR!!! " he screamed, then began to break into sobs.  
Past Goku picked up the little ouji and hugged him.  
" It's gonna be alright little future Veggie. " Past Goku said comfortingly, " _I_ understand you and your little  
Veggie *NEEDS*. "  
" Yeah, BUT YOU'RE LEAVING!!! " Present Vegeta shouted, then started sobbing again.  
" Oof oof oof oof, " a little voice squeaked in pain in the hallway above them. Chi-Chi was dragging Present Goku by  
the wrist down towards the stairs, " Chi-chan you're walking too fast! " he complained. Chi-Chi was virtually back to her  
former health thanks to the senzu bean, " Slow down! " Goku yelped.  
" No I will NOT slow down. We're going to find Gohan and Goten and get out of this Ouji hole! " Chi-Chi grumbled as  
she stomped down the steps, Goku bumping along behind her, trying to keep up the walking pace. She got to the bottom of the  
steps only to see 3 saiyajin glare at her. She sweatdropped, " Oh brother. "  
" Hey! Look Chi-chan! It's a hoagie! " Goku said excitedly, pointing to the sandwich on the counter, " That must be  
the one little Veggie made for me! " he grinned, " I'd thank him but I'm not sure which Veggie to thank. " he confusedly  
looked back and forth between the one being hugged protectively and the one with the 'winner' sign around his neck.  
" I'm pretty sure he's the one crying and bawling deliriously. " Chi-Chi said sarcastically, " Now let's go. " she  
dragged him down the remainder of the steps.  
" I don't want little Veggie to CRY, Chi-chan. " Goku frowned.  
" Ugh, forget about it Goku. Besides, your brainwashed, oujified counterpart's already, err, caressing him. "  
Chi-Chi said uneasily, feeling slightly nauseous, " Urm, let's go downstairs Goku before you get any new ideas for different  
ways to hug that nasty thing. "  
" Alright Chi-chan! " the larger saiyajin said happily, " Good luck helping Veggie feel better, other me!! " he  
called out as they headed downstairs where Gohan's ki was coming from.  
" *sigh*. " Present Vegeta sighed sadly, completely calmed down.  
" I think we better go down to Bulma's lab too, as much as the thought of a 5 saiyajin VS Onna battle seems very  
entertaining I'd like to get us both back home as soon as possible. " Past Vegeta explained, then slipped a piece of ham out  
from inside the hoagie and ate it, " Ahh, future me, my stomach thanks you. " he smirked, patting his own stomach.  
" *sniffle*. "  
Past Goku picked up Present Vegeta under one arm and Past Vegeta under the other arm. He grabbed the hoagie with his  
mouth and grinned, " Heeheehee, hoagie. "  
Both oujis sweatdropped.  
" Kakarrotto! To the lab! " Past Vegeta ordered. The large saiyajin nodded and jogged over to the door leading  
downstairs to Bulma's lab.  
Present Vegeta sweatdropped, " I feel like a tote bag. "  
  
  
  
" Wow! So your mind's really free now? " Vejitto gasped. Gogeta had just finished telling him the story, " That's  
GREAT! " he grinned, " After Christmas is over you can come back with me and be my deputy guard in h.f.i.l!! "  
" I don't think so. " Gogeta said. Vejitto's face fell.  
" Whadda you mean? "  
" I mean now that my Toussan and Kaasan have their bodies back I think I'd like to go home and live with them. "  
Gogeta smiled.  
" GOGGIE DON'T GO!! " a voice cried out from below him. Gogeta looked down to see Bura holding onto his leg for dear  
life, " Goggie-chan don't go I love you and you're so much fun to play with and "you're the baby", right? " she held up a  
cookie hopefully.  
" OOH! COOKIE! " Gogeta squealed, grabbing and devouring the treat, " Mmm, yummy! "  
" So you'll stay? "  
" Bura I really think that's up to Gogeta to decide. " Bulma said, looking over her work repairing the time machine,  
" Gohan will you pick up the shield one more time, I need to check for anymore cracks. "  
" Sure. " Gohan said, doing so.  
Bulma picked up a brush covered in glass protecter and searched for more cracks, " Ah-hah! " she found a small one  
and painted over it, " There. I think it's all ready to go! "  
" GOHAN-CHAN!!! "  
" WAHHH!! " Gohan nearly fell over in surprise. Bulma sighed with relief that he didn't break the glass protecter.  
" GOHAN!! " Chi-Chi said happily, still dragging Goku behind her, " My baby! How nice of you helping Bulma prepare to  
send that evil ouji-spawn and the Ouji and Goku's counterparts back where they came from and restoring peace for us all! "  
she smiled proudly, " Isn't he wonderful, Goku? "  
" I can't...feel...my wrist. " Goku's hand twitched in pain. Chi-Chi let go of it.  
" We only need to screw the top back on the time machine and they're ready to go. " Bulma explained while Gohan  
fastened the top in place. Bulma picked up a screwdriver and several bolts.  
" GREAT! " Chi-Chi clasped her hands together, " Now all we need is that other schemeing Ouji and the other Goku! "  
" HELLO!!! " Past Goku teleported infront of her. Chi-Chi shrieked and fell backwards. Past Goku had a hoagie in his  
mouth and a Vegeta under each arm.  
" Past me looks like he just won a sweepstakes! " Present Goku grinned.  
" Goku, what kind of sweepstakes gives away hoagies and Vegetas as prizes. " Bulma sweatdropped.  
" I dunno... " Goku thought outloud, " Do you? Can I enter? "  
She sweatdropped, " I..doubt it. " she laughed nervously.  
" SO! You're taking BOTH Oujis back with you? " Chi-Chi got up and smiled, " Well that's very nice of you taking both  
of them off our hands! Haha! Here that everyone! No more Oujis! " she clasped her hands together. The others looked at her  
skeptically, " ..what? "  
" Actually I'm only taking MY Veggie back with me. " Past Goku said, setting down the non-signed, tailed Vegeta down,  
" It wouldn't be fair to take somebody else's Veggie too, right? "  
" Eeee~~ " Present Vegeta let out a dazed noise and flopped onto the floor, giggling lightly to himself.  
" Aww, he looks better already! " Present Goku bent down and patted the giggling ouji on the head, " Come 'ere Veggie  
I'll pick you up so you can get a better view. " he reached out only to have his hand slapped away.  
" GOKU DON'T TOUCH IT! " Chi-Chi snapped, " It's giggling and drooling--who KNOWS what kind of Ouji-diseases he's  
carrying in his system! "  
" That's a LIE. Little Veggies don't have any diseases. " Past Goku glared at Chi-Chi, " I should KNOW! Go ahead, you  
can pick your Veggie up, he won't hurt you while his brain's off in veggie-dreamland. "  
" Heehee, little Veggie up we go! " Present Goku picked up the ouji, who merely sighed contently, " Wow, you really  
calmed little Veggie down good! He's not getting mad or panicky or anything like that! "  
" Give it another 10 minutes. " his counterpart nodded, then hopped into the time machine, followed by Past Vegeta.  
Past Goku hooked up his seat-belt and glanced up to see the present ouji sniffling slightly and staring at him with a  
heartbroken look on his face. He frowned, then perked up, " GOODBYE FUTURE VEGGIE I LOVE YOU TOO!! "  
" Isn't that nice of past me, Veggie? " Present Goku looked down at the ouji he was holding up, " Wave goodbye little  
Veggie! " he took one of Present Vegeta's arms and waved it, " Bye-bye! " he mouthed for the ouji, " See! Veggie says  
bye-bye too! "  
" GOGGIE! ARE YOU COMING! " Past Goku called out while the his own timeline's ouji sighed and plopped against him  
with a big happy smile on his face.  
" Umm... " Gogeta paused, looking over at the saddened expression on his brother's face, then down at Bura who was  
still holding onto his leg as tight as possible.  
" If you go I'm going with you! " she shouted, " And so is Ji-chan, right Ji-chan? " Bura turned to Vejitto, who  
nodded in agreement.  
" Ohhh. " Gogeta groaned, " Umm, I, umm... " he bit his lip, " Bulma is there a way I can travel back and forth  
between the timelines so I can see Kaasan and Toussan and still work as Vejitto's security guard sidekick and play with  
Bura and everyone else? "  
" You could do that using my spare time-machine I guess. " Bulma put her hands on her hips.  
" YAY! " Gogeta cheered, " Then I choose to stay here til New Years and then go to meet with Kaasan and Toussan! I  
can rotate which timeline I live in every month! That way I get a month here and a month at home! "  
" HOORAY! " Bura let go of him.  
" So this means you'll want the job anyway? " Vejitto smiled.  
" Heh-heh, only part time! " Gogeta shook his hand, " Beating up Freeza's got to be a lot easier than dealing with  
Onna everyday! "  
" HEY!! " Chi-Chi snapped.  
" Uh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh! " Gogeta laughed nervously.  
" Alright then, we'll see you in about a week Goggie! " Past Goku waved.  
" Goodbye son, wish us luck in driving Onna insane! " Past Vegeta grinned.  
" BYE KAASAN BYE TOUSSAN SEE YOU SOON!! " Gogeta waved as the door to the time-machine closed. Past Goku pulled  
something out of his pocket and held it up.  
" Hey little Veggie, " he pointed above his head at the object, " Mistletoe. "  
" *FWOOOF*! " and with that the time-machine disappeared. Everyone fell over at the timing.  
" ARRRG!!! " Chi-Chi snarled, " I HOPE THAT OTHER OUJI FAINTED OR MELTED OR HIT HIS HEAD JUST NOW!!!! "  
" Chi-chan that's HORRIBLE to say! " Goku gasped, holding his own 'veggie' tighter, " Haven't you learned ANYTHING  
about being mean to people! "  
" I've learned never to let you fuse with the Ouji again, THAT'S for sure! " she grumbled, leaving the room.  
" Bye Past me and Past Veggie, good luck in the future--or is it the past--good luck wherever you are!! " Goku waved  
a delayed goodbye to their counterparts, then left in Chi-Chi's direction also, soon followed by Gohan.  
" So! Goggie and Ji-chan wanna come to my room and play pretend? " Bura asked.  
" We won't have to worry about any more cookies, will we Bura? " Gogeta said.  
" Nope! "  
" I'll do it! " Gogeta said happily, then grinned over at his brother.  
" Ohhh, I really, umm, I don't wanna dress up in any more embarassing outfits!! " Vejitto exclaimed.  
" It won't be embarassing Vejitto-kun! " Gogeta said, " Besides, we're just playing pretend! " he said, then  
whispered, " Besides we're loads stonger than Bura is! If things get humiliating we can just blast a hole in the wall or  
teleport out of there. "  
" Oh-kay then. " Vejitto said uneasily.  
" GREAT! " his brother grabbed him by the arm as they ran off, " Let's go!! "  
  
  
" Do we have to go home already? " Goten frowned as Chi-Chi helped him get his coat on.  
" Sorry Goten but it's getting late and you don't want to have to fall asleep before you open the rest of your  
presents do you? " Chi-Chi smiled.  
" It's only 7:30pm!! " Goten exclaimed. He pouted, " You just wanna leave cuz you're afraid of Uncle Veggie bein a  
bad influence on Toussan, huh Mommy? "  
" ... " Chi-Chi paused, then blinked, " Mommy's just sticking to her original story, Goten. It's getting late and  
we're leaving. "  
Goten sighed, " Aww.... "  
" Thank you for the snowcoat and the gloves and the boots and the tail-mitten, little Veggie! " Goku said cheerfully,  
wearing the prementioned items, " I feel much warmer now! "  
" Don't mention it, Kakarrot. " the ouji glowed a light red.  
" Hey Veggie? One more mistletoe bee-fore I go? " the larger saiyajin pointed to the wreath that was still around  
his head.  
" ACK! " Vegeta backed up, " NO! NO NO NO NO NO!! " he face burst into a bright red glow.  
" Come on little Veggie, where is your spirit of giving? " the larger saiyajin laughed.  
" I ALREADY GAVE YOU PRESENTS! " Vegeta shouted.  
" Veh-GEE, just one little smooch?? "  
" I'M OUT OF "SMOOCHES" THERE ARE NONE LEFT! "  
" How 'bout a hug? "  
" Oh-kay. " the ouji walked over and let the larger saiyajin squeeze him tightly, " You feel better now? "  
" Little Veggie look up there! " Goku gasped, pointing upward.  
" Where? " Vegeta instinctively turned his head up.  
" *SMOOCH*! " he swak-ed the ouji on the forehead. Vegeta shrieked and instantly pushed Goku away, rubbing his  
smooched widow's peak with his hands, " Kaka-germs, kaka-germs, kaka-germs, BLEHHH!! " Vegeta shivered in disgust, then  
pointed at Goku, " YOU TRICKED ME!!! "  
" Heeheehee~~ " Goku grinned widely, " Silly little Veggie! " he awwed while the ouji continued to try to wipe to  
kaka-germs off his forehead, " OH! " he perked up, " I have a gift for Chi-chan before we go! "  
" Really? " Chi-Chi smirked, then snickered at the ouji, " Well aren't I special! " she clasped her hands together  
and smiled at Goku, who handed her a box. She ripped it open to reveal an orange gi her size.  
" I figured maybe teaching Chi-chan some new techniques and sparring with her a little bit will help relieve her  
pent-up anger against little Veggie and keep her from wildly attacking him! " Goku said happily.  
" That's so nice of you Go-chan! You could teach me some powerful attack so I can FINALLY anhilate the evil little  
Ou-- " Chi-Chi stopped cheerfully to sweatdrop at the glare she was reciving from Goku, " --gee is it getting hot in here or  
is it just me. " she laughed nervously.  
" I am warm and toasty Chi-chan! " Goku said happily as Gohan and Goten left through the door. Chi-Chi scooted him  
out the door.  
" Say goodbye to Bulma and the others, Goku! " she said, dragging him out the door.  
" BYE BULMA BYE OTHERS BYE-BYE LIL-LIL VEH-GEEE~~~!! " the large saiyajin giggled at the end.  
" Yes, goodbye Kakarrotto. " Vegeta chuckled. He sighed, " I feel very envious of that other me right now. " the  
ouji sweatdropped.  
" Don't worry about it, I'm sure that whole "servant-maid" thing didn't last over 10 minutes; Past Goku IS still  
Goku after all. " Bulma nodded.  
  
" More cocoa Veggie-sama? " Past Goku said cheerfully as he stood next to the ouji's bed. Past Vegeta grinned and  
handed over the cup. The larger saiyajin was indeed in his 'servant-maid' costume.  
" Why thank you Kakay! " Past Vegeta chirped, patting the peasant on the hand before Past Goku left the room.  
  
Present Vegeta stood in the doorway, staring out at the snow. He grumbled, " Bakayaro fusion dance... "  
  
  
" Ahh, home at last. " Chi-Chi said happily as she turned the knob on the front door.  
" I can't wait to open my other presents! " Goten said happily, running inside only to gasp in shock.  
" AHHHHH!! " Gohan yelped. There was Hiyah dragon in the living room, covered in scraps of wrapping paper. He had  
torn apart every present, eaten half the tree, and destroyed both sofas and the armchair in the room; and he did it with a  
big grin on his face.  
" Gohan? What is it? " Chi-Chi said as she ran in after him. Goku followed, sniffing the air.  
" Hey Chi-chan do you smell something funny? " he scratched his head.  
" AHHHHH!! "  
The large saiyajin sweatdropped, " Chi-chan? " he peeked around the corner to see Hiyah sitting there, the others  
onlooking in surprise, " Hey, it's Hiyah....how'd he get in here? I haven't seen him in months? "  
" My presents... " Goten sniffled.  
" Well, at, at least they're unwrapped for us now, right? " Gohan laughed, trying to lighten the situation.  
" GOHAN!! GET IT OUT OF HERE! NOW!! " Chi-Chi screamed.  
" Yes Kaasan! " Gohan grabbed Hiyah and began to drag him out through the backdoor, " Come on Hiyah, let's go now  
before Kaasan turns you into a briefcase or a handbag or something like that. "  
" RRRRAAA!! " Hiyah roared happily.  
" Ohhh boy.. " Gohan groaned.  
" I can't believe this! I KNEW we should've NEVER visited that evil Ouji's house in the first place!! Everything's  
EATEN!! " Chi-Chi exclaimed. Goku frowned, then grinned to see a lone item on the couch that had remained untouched.  
" VEDGE'UMS THE CHRISTMAS PILLOW! " Goku picked the Vegeta-sized pillow up and hugged it, " YOU'RE STILL A-LIVE!! "  
A vein bulged on Chi-Chi's forehead, " WHAT!! "  
Goku froze, " Veh--Vedge'ums is still oh-kay Chi-chan. See? " he squeaked out.  
" Give-it-to-me. " she snarled.  
" NO! "  
" GIVE ME THAT OUJI-PILLOW!! "  
" NO NO NO!! " Goku shook his head back and forth in a panic, " Vedge'ums needs me! He's just a poor defenseless  
pillow and I am his owner! "  
" ... " Chi-Chi felt her bottom eye-lid twitch, " Very well then, GOHAN!! BRING HIYAH BACK IN HERE! I HAVE A _TREAT_  
FOR HIM!! " she screamed, only to have Goku dash past her, clutching the pillow for dear life, " GOKU! YOU COME BACK HERE  
WITH THAT OUJI-SIZED PILLOW!! IT'S TO BREAK YOU OF THAT STUPID HABIT! NOT START UP ANOTHER ONE FOR YOU!! " Chi-Chi ran after  
him. Goku made it upstairs and locked the door behind him, " GO-KU! GOKU!!! " she pounded ont he door.  
" Chi-chan quiet! " Goku said from inside. She blinked, " Me-n-Vedge'ums the Christmas Pillow are gonna take a nap. "  
" Uh???....OH NO YOU'RE NOT!!! YOU CAN'T NAP WITH _THAT_ PILLOW!! "  
" ... "  
" GOKU? "  
" ... "  
" GOKU!!! "  
" ... "  
" YOU'LL HAVE TO OPEN THAT DOOR SOMETIME AND WHEN YOU DO I'LL BE WAITING RIGHT HERE TO NAP YOUR PRECIOUS PILLOW!!!  
YOU HEAR ME!!! " Chi-Chi sat down infront of his door.  
" ... "  
" GOKU!!! "  
Goten sighed, now alone in the living room. He looked through the presents remains for what would've been his. He  
picked up some of his untouched presents and smiled, " Merry Christmas Everyone! "  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
8:56 PM 1/5/2003  
THE END!  
Chuquita: And so it ends.  
Goku: (grins) And what an ending it is. I get to keep my pillow, Veggie got his egg-nog, Goggie got his brain back, Bura got  
a playmate, Chi-chan found out things could be worse, and Past Veggie got his, urm, (mumbles) servant-maid. (blushes lightly)  
Chuquita: Well, we don't really know if it stayed that way for Past Veggie. That was just a snipit at the end. It's mostly  
just to be left to the imagination ya know. (nods)  
Goku: That IS kinda mean though, teasing Veggie by letting another Veggie win over another me.  
Chuquita: Hey, it's the spirit of giving, I gave one Veggie a win, sort of.  
Goku: Yeah, until you decide to let Past Veggie lose as well!  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) That's the end of Past Veggie pretty much, unless I bring Gogeta back in another story and he relays  
what happened in that timeline since they got there to you guys.  
Goku: (saddened) Aww...  
Chuquita: Say where IS Veggie anyway?  
Goku: Hee~~ (grins) I was givin little Veggie a makeover, remember?  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Oh yeah. So, is he, err, coming out? I mean, what did you do to him? [gets tapped on the shoulder]  
[turns around] VEGGIE---you look exactly the same as before you left.  
Vegeta: Yes, I do, don't I. (smirks)  
Goku: WITH the exception of little Veggie's outfit?  
Chuquita: [glances back at Veggie again to see he's now wearing a blue and yellow gi; his boots and gloves still on] [the  
outer's blue and the t-shirt's yellow] Oh...yah, err, big difference. (sweatdrops)  
Vegeta: Kakarrotto figured I'd be more comfortable this way.  
Goku: No more wedgie's for Veggie!  
Vegeta: Exactly! [sits down]  
Chuquita: (curious) So you like it?  
Vegeta: (thinks) Well it DOES feel sort of peasant-ish, but then again it IS the royal colors of the house of Bejito-sei,  
so I guess I can live with it till the end of this story.  
Goku: Heeheehee, thank you Veggie.  
Vegeta: (to Chu) Besides, after seeing how Kakarrotto freaked out about those drastic GT makeover things I knew he wouldn't  
do anything TOO extreme to me.  
Chuquita: Ahh, crafty huh?  
Vegeta: (smirks) Yes, as a a matter of fact I am. (nods) AND I agree with Kakarrotto, teasing me with having some other me  
supposedly win some other Kaka-servant-maid IS a cruel and unusual punishment!  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops)  
Goku: (nervous laugh) Umm, I'd really rather be the oujo anyways Veggie. (whispers to Chu) At least oujos get pretty shiny  
crowns.  
Chuquita: He's got a point Vedge.  
Vegeta: Yes, but Kakarrotto is NOT an oujo--and that is completely off-topic!  
Chuquita: You wanna know off-topic? I just saw the uncut clip from the Freeza saga where Veggie gives his little pep-talk  
to Son-kun in the 'vision'.  
Goku: And?  
Chuquita: Umm, my best reaction is probably the first one you had yourself.  
Goku: (trademark) "COMPLETE SHOCK AND TERROR"!!  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Terror?  
Chuquita: I'd be terrified to if the ouji I just BURIED appeared to me with his tail back on and in his birthday suit  
yapping about how great the saiyajins are and then Chibi Veggie, King Bejito, Bardock, and Oozaru Veggie appear to root you  
on as well!  
Goku: It WAS kinda creepy... (perks up) But Chibi Veggie WAS SO **CUTE**!! With his little bangs and his little cape and  
his little Veggie-armor and boots and gloves!  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops; embarassed) Err, right.  
Goku: I wish Veggie'd keep his bangs down more often. (frowns) (perks up again) They're so cute on Veggie!!  
Vegeta: (glowing) Ohhhh.... (turns his head away)  
Chuquita: At least Veggie was modest enough to keep his back-turned the whole time. After the initial shock Goku kept the  
same freaked-out/shocked look on his face frozen until the end of the vision. Come to think of it I'm curious as to how  
Veggie contacted him after he'd been dead for a good 10 minutes. And why was he nak-ee? Was it supposed to be a symbol?  
"this is the naked truth--you are the last saiyajin now go and destroy Freeza!"  
Goku: Little Veggie's never REALLY die.  
Vegeta: (mysterious smirk) Heh-heh-heh...  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) That's creepy. But I KNOW it couldn't have been Goku's imagination because 1, he doesn't know what  
King Bejee or Bardock looks like at this point and 2, he doesn't know what Veggie's back in his birthday suit looks like.  
Vegeta: (grins) I can manipulate the minds of peasants.  
Goku: (eyes widen in worry) (plugs his ears)  
Vegeta: What was THAT for?  
Goku: So you can't invade my brain.  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops)  
Chuquita: Anyway, the clips under the "no audio" section of Dragonball Arena for those who wanna see it. I sketched Son's  
'shocked' expression and put it on mediaminer.org, but they're having problems w/their server so it'd be pretty useless to  
give you guys a url until they get whatever's down back up again. (nods)  
Goku: (still plugging his ears) (loudly) WHAT DID YOU SAY?  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) You can take your fingers out of your ears now.  
Goku: (glances over at Veggie who's still got an evil smirk on his face) ...no thank you.  
Chuquita: (to Vedge) SEE! Now you've got him all paranoid!  
Vegeta: (smirks eviller at Goku) No I haven't.  
Goku: (somehow stuffs his whole fists in his ears)  
Vegeta: (eyes bulge out of his head) Well..that was different.  
Chuquita: You blame no one but yourself. (turns to audiance) Anyway, I once again apologize for an astoundingly long chapter.  
I'm also very happy I made a part 5 because part 4 would've been HUMONGOUS if I hadn't. (nods) As for my next story, I think  
I'm gonna do my little oneshot comedic-angst w/Veggie that'll probably only be one chapter.  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) HOW can you have a comedic angst? That's a complete oxymoron!!  
Chuquita: It'll make sense once I start writing it. (to Veggie) You see, I can't be serious too long before something funny  
comes out, so it'll kinda be like 'Veggie's sad-n-depressed but stupid humorous stuff keeps happening around him to make  
him annoyed'; at least that's part of it, here's the summary so far.  
Summary: Just because he said goodbye to you doesn't mean he said goodbye to me. When Goku got blown up during Cell's  
explosion, it hit Veggie pretty hard. But when Goku said his last goodbyes to all the Z senshi, Veggie wasn't there. The  
stubborn ouji, refusing to believe his peasant is gone forever, begins to stage a vigil infront of window in Capsule Corp's  
living room, certain Goku is coming back any day now, either for good or to even take him back to other world with him? How  
long will the ouji sit there before someone snaps him out of it? CAN anyone snap him out of it?  
Goku: Aww, poor Veggie.  
Chuquita: There isn't a sad ending though to it. Nobody dies, actually Veggie thinks of a solution to find Son-kun that seems  
so obvious I don't know why he didn't think of it in the show.  
Vegeta: (curious) Really?  
Chuquita: (nods) Yup! AND there's a little humor side-story going on when we flash up to other-world on that one Kai's  
planet; Goku's sharing a room with the Piccolo-ish (Son says so himself in the show) Pikkon.  
Goku: Heehee, I am an entertaining room-mate.  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) (dryly) I'm sure you are.  
Chuquita: AND Chi-Chi gets a little luck to compensate for the near-insanity she got driven to in this fic.  
Vegeta: (grumbles) Onna's poking fun at me, huh.  
Chuquita: Well she WAS the last person Goku told Gohan to apologize for him to her AND he gave her Goten while Veggie pretty  
much got zippo so, yeah, she's gonna pester poor Veggie while Goku's up in other world and forgot he didn't even say goodbye  
to Veggie. I'm also gonna use some stuff from the Cell episodes that seemed like they were going for 'dramatic' but I ended  
up laughing at them instead; like the giant Goku heads in the sky (this happens 2 different times at the end of this saga).  
And after that I think I'm gonna do what so far is being called "Kaka-version 1.0"  
Summary: After Veggie accidentally hits Goku too hard, causing 'Kakarrotto' to re-appear. However, Kakarrotto's last memory  
was at the age of 2. Will Veggie be able to kaka-sit this 'big baby' until Bulma is able to develop a way to bring Goku  
back, or will Goku be stuck in jumbo-sized diapers forever? And is Veggie willing to change them?  
Vegeta: (groans) This...is going to be embarassing...  
Chuquita: When you read this one you're gonna have to temporarily forget about how my normal version of chibi Kakarrotto is;  
if anyone's read my chibi veggie fics he's the super-genius baby who invents machines and is plotting to take over Earth  
once he gets there. But I figured if I used that one this story wouldn't be as humorous and it'd be the same as every other  
kakarrotto-returns story. When you really think about it if Kakarrotto returned he probably would still be at wherever his  
mind was before he got amnesia.  
Vegeta: I'm NOT changing any kaka-diapers.  
Goku: (giggles) Heeheeheehee, Veggie gonna feed me a bottle too?  
Chuquita: (happily) Who knows? That story'll be a while before I get the first chapter up anyways. However my one-shot  
Comedic-Angst story should be out by next week or the end of this one. Seeing as it's only a one chapter short-story thing  
the following week the other story should be up. I got other fics listed for after that but I'm running out of room in this  
text document so I'm gonna say see you later!  
Goku: (grins and waves) Bye-bye! Hope you enjoyed the story!  
Vegeta: (still grumbling) There is NO WAY I am changing Kakarrotto's DIAPERS. NO WAY... 


End file.
